Mr Sensitive
by iamdelilah
Summary: Shane Gray, a famous teenager with a rocky past, is sent to a Texas horse ranch after a mishap late one night. Living and working at the ranch is Jason Gregory, a sweet southern boy with good manners. See what happens when their opposite worlds collide.
1. Introduction

**A/N: If you're on the Jonas proboard, please comment there. I prefer to use that site over this one.

* * *

**

It's an early September morning in New York as Shane sits on the edge of his bed in his Brooklyn home. His bags are packed with his warm-weather designer clothes and multiple pairs of shoes. His winter clothes are hanging in the closet, only to be kept immaculately while he's gone for the next six months.

Six months.

Six months is how long Shane is going to be gone for. It started with a mishap two weeks ago. Shane's mom, Rene, was woken at four o'clock in the morning by the slamming of her bedroom door. She then heard the house's front door shut as well, so she went to check on her only son to see if everything was okay. It wasn't.

Shane's bedroom was in pristine condition thanks to the house cleaner, but there was filth on the sixteen-inch flat screen monitor. Sounds of fabricated, fake passion filled the room as two muscled men pleasured each other in a matter of five minutes and three seconds on the screen.

Rene then smelled a vulgar scent, one of alcohol and marijuana. She followed it out to the backyard where her son and his boyfriend, Carson, stood holding plastic cups filled with cheap wine. Their free hands definitely weren't to themselves; Shane's was pulling Carson's hair as Carson playfully began giving his boyfriend a hand job. Needless to say they were drunk.

When Shane saw his mom, he dropped his cup and let it fall to the wooden deck beneath them all. He tried to slur an apology, but Rene grabbed her son's arm and dragged him inside before demanding to know what the hell the eighteen-year-old was doing.

When the singer/songwriter/actor shoved his hand down his skinny jeans, mind not in a state of rightness. He was obviously unaware of the fact that his mother still stood there, and had forgotten that she pulled him away from his lover. Before continuing, Shane sat down on the leather sofa and his mom stomped upstairs.

Shane ended up passing out, and in the morning his mom sat at the kitchen table when the boy stumbled into the kitchen, writhing with starving.

"Do you know what you did last night?" she asked through almost-gritted teeth. Her tasteful red nails were jammed into the side of her expensive coffee mug.

"Mmm, honestly, I don't," Shane muttered stupidly, opening the stainless steel refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of spring water. He quickly went to the snack cupboard, sought out a package of small chocolate chip cookies and gobbled them down before taking a swig of water.

"I saw your computer screen," Rene replied. "You were outside with your boyfriend. You were drinking. You and Carson smelled like marijuana."

"That would explain the headache," Shane mumbled in response.

"Shane, I'm tired of your antics," Rene stated rather bluntly. She put her coffee on the glass tabletop and looked at her only child through tired, disappointed eyes. "I didn't raise you to be like this."

"Mom, I-"

"No, let me speak," his mother barked back. "I'm tired of you the heartbreak you put me through. The things you've done; the songs you've written about me; I don't understand where I went wrong." Shane paused, trying his hardest to hold back his fury. He let his mom continue. "Do you enjoy hurting me?"

"No," the teenager whispered sadly. "I'm sorry that I'm gay, Mom. I know it's never what you-"

"This isn't about Carson. It's about you," Rene managed to whisper before wiping her tear-filled eyes. "Go p-pack your things," his mother stammered. "You're going to a ranch in Texas two weeks from today until you can straighten up..."

Shane started to ask, "What are-"

"I'll talk to you about when you're done. Make piles of everything you're not taking. It'll be put in storage."

Slowly, Shane sulked to his room and for once obeyed his mother's orders.

Rene calls upstairs, "Shane, it's time to go!"

Sighing softly, the teenager adjusts his carry-on leather bag filled with electronics and chewing gum. He also has a tiny, heart-shaped pebble that Carson found and gave to him on their first official date.

Down in Texas at Seven Bluffs Ranch, nineteen-year-old Jason Gregory is just getting his five AM wake-up call. His alarm goes off, and he quickly reaches down and grabs the cord before yanking it from the wall.

He throws the thing bed sheet to the floor before rolling out of bed in his cut-off blue jeans and black wife beater. A simple sterling silver band adorns his left hand ring finger and dangling from his neck is a simple white gold chain.

The two pieces of jewelry are separate Christmas gifts from his deceased parents. They both died on a missionary trip in Africa, leaving single-child Jason an orphan. That's why he is where he is.

Carlisle and Cindy Kennedy, Jason's uncle and aunt, took the boy in when their sister and sister-in-law were reported dead. The horse breeders always admired Jason's mom, Diana, for dedicating her life to a good cause. They thought the same of Dean, Jason's father. Never having children of their own, they immediately adopted Jason as their son.

The well-mannered teenager smiles after kissing his aunt's cheek when he enters the large, nicely-scented kitchen. "What're we havin'?" Jason asks politely in his sweet, southern accent as he takes his seat next to Carlisle's best friend and fellow horseman, Eric, at the table.

"Pancakes, bacon and sugared strawberries," Aunt Cindy replies with a smile as she sets a large plate of pig in the center of the rectangular table. "Ya'll wan't coffee?"

"Yes, ma'am," another ranch hand, Andy, speaks up.

"Jase, Honey, what 'bout you?" she questions, showcasing her petite white teeth.

"Yes, please," Jason answers eagerly, pushing his straight brown hair away from his eyes.

"Boy, if you don't cut that hair I'm gonna get my horse clippers and shave your head," Carlisle threatens, chuckling as he reaches over and tousles the nineteen-year-old's locks. "Eat up, now. You're goin' to the city to pick up that boy- what was his name?"

"Shane Gray," Eric nearly spits. "Snotty li'l brat. I'll whip 'im into shape."

Jason smiles slightly before nudging Andy and asking, "Pass me the syrup." After smothering his flapjacks with the sickeningly sweet goo, the southern child piles strawberries on top.

"Damn, Jason," Andy says loudly. "You tryin' to kill yourself?"

Shrugging slightly, the teenager sits silently.

"Y'all boys stop," Aunt Cindy replies loudly when she enters the room with a coffee pot. She pours Jason's first, saying, "Here you go, Baby."

"Thanks Aunt Cindy," Jason responds before taking a mouthful of pancakes.

"Eat up, now. Remember you gotta do your chores b'fore we go get Shane."

Nodding, the teenager swallows his bite of food without chewing.

This is definitely going to be an interesting six months.


	2. A Rude Welcoming

Shane's just coming from baggage claim. His assistant and bodyguard, James, is lugging all but the teenager's carry-on bag.

"Where're these people supposed to be?" Shane asks gruffly.

James makes a subtle gesture, pointing at a lady and a man standing about one hundred yards away, saying, "There."

Shane takes a glance around the terminal until he spots cowboy hats. "Ah," he retorts sarcastically before making his way to the seemingly old couple. Then he notices that the male is certainly not old. The woman seems to be in her mid-forties but the boy looks to be about Shane's age. Before reaching a distance at which eye contact can be made, Shane ruffles his hair in the back a bit, but only until James slaps his hand down.

"Well, hi!" Cindy belts out enthusiastically when Shane reaches the two of them. "You are just too cute!" Shane silently sighs. He never liked perky people. "This is my nephew, Jason," Cindy comments, gesturing to the shaggy-haired boy

Smiling sweetly, the eighteen-year-old replies, "Hi, Mrs. Kennedy."

The angelic tone in the child's voice is extremely misleading. So misleading, in fact, that James doesn't know if he's chaperoning the right kid or not. The bodyguard introduces himself as being James, but no last name. He's just James.

"Jason, take the boy's things and we'll get back to the ranch," Cindy tells her nephew who's handed several duffle bags. He slings the three forty-pound bags over his shoulder easily and waits for his aunt to head out before following.

Shane, who is impressed by Jason's nonchalant lifting act, follows the ranchers out to the parking lot. On the way, Shane's eyes wander over the teenage boy in front of him. He notices the trendy tight jeans, and his spirits are lifted because maybe, just maybe he isn't going to Hicksville. He giggles at the filthy cowboy boots, though, because those so don't match the pants that the nineteen-year-old is wearing. They're coated with dirt opposed to the jeans that're really nice, actually. Shane thinks that he'll ask Jason to borrow them later. They might be too big for Shane's butt, though.

They reach the truck where Jason tosses Shane's bags up, over, and into the bed. Shane lets out a soft squeak. No, not because Jason totally flexed when doing that, but because his luggage is nice and expensive. And someone such as Jason should know that, Shane thinks.

Jason and Cindy climb into the front of the truck and Shane is booted to the back cab. That's okay, though, because he promised he'd text Carson when he got off the plain and he hasn't gotten a chance to yet. The singer pulls his cell out of the small carry-on bag from the plane and quickly begins to thumb a text.

**I just got picked up. We're on the way back to the ranch. :(**

**I miss you already, Baby. I love you soooo much. C:**

Grinning, Shane replies,** Love you too. Call me later?**

**Most def**, Carson confirms.

Sighing softly, the singer/songwriter/actor leans his head against the window.

"So, Shane, why'd your mama send you here again?" Mrs. Kennedy wants to know.

After a paused second the eighteen-year-old replies, "She says I need to mature a lot. And I think she's also trying to break me and my boyfriend up. That's not going to happen, though."

"Boyfriend?" Cindy echoes.

Nodding, Shane confirms, "Boyfriend. His name is Carson."

Jason, who will admit that he's a little homophobic, scoffs and is sent a harsh glare by his aunt who then punches the nineteen-year-old's bicep. "Tell me 'bout Carson," Cindy smiles with a glance in the rearview mirror.

"Well," Shane starts with a smile. "He's really sweet. He's the typical gentleman, you know? Like, he holds my hand and stuff. We like a lot of the same things and we write music together. I have a picture of him. Do you wanna see?" Without waiting for an answer, the singer pulls up a picture of the two of them together that serves as the wallpaper on his cell phone. When they cease movement at a stop sign, Shane passes the device up front.

After taking a minute to look it over Mrs. Kennedy replies, "He kinda looks like you."

"Yeah, James says the same thing," Shane tells her after taking his cell back and putting it in its place once more.

"James?" Cindy echoes.

"My body guard," the eighteen-year-old reminds her.

"Oh, right."

"So, um, when're we going to get there?" he asks hopefully.

"Oh, it'll be a while, now," Cindy says.

Sighing softly, Shane leans his head back against the window and closes his eyes. He's asleep within minutes.

--

"Wake up," Jason says about an hour later, "we're here." He lightly slaps the actor on the arm before leaving the truck's door open and grabbing Shane's precious luggage from the back. He totes the one hundred and twenty pounds of clothing to the front porch of the house and waits for Shane to slowly get out of the vehicle. "You wanna hurry?" he asks loudly, southern accent coming out more than ever.

Shane holds back a giggle because that sounds hilarious. He jogs to the ranch home and follows Jason inside.

The interior of the house isn't too bad. Walking through the front door, you're met with a staircase. If you go left it seems as if you'll enter the dining room, and through another doorway is the kitchen. If you go right, you'll run into the wall.

The theme of the house matches the ranch. There are beautifully framed horse pictures everywhere, and the floor is stained to a shiny finish. The horseshoes on the wall parallel to the staircase are arranged in a galloping pattern and Shane finds that kind of cute.

Then he notices a trophy case to the left as well. It's filled with shiny ribbons, cups, and trophies. There's also a picture of Jason, without a cowboy hat, kissing the nose of a beautiful paint horse. The nineteen-year-old looks extremely happy. His eyes are closed, straight hair blowing in his face just barely and he's smiling.

"Who's that?" Shane asks curiously, point to the horse in the picture.

"That's Bella," Jason replies. "She's my horse."

"Oh," the singer nods stupidly.

"Room's this way," Jason then comments as he heads up the stairs.

Shane follows, asking only when they reach the top, "Where am I staying?"

"With me," the older teen says as he puts his hand on an old glass doorknob and turns it before pushing the portal open. He walks in, dropping Shane's bags next to the spare bed.

The interior is pretty simple. Two navy blue quilts cover the mattresses on the beds. The walls are covered with drawings and horse pictures. Hanging over the window are two panels of lace curtains, blowing slightly because of the opened glass. On the nightstand between the two beds is a lamp with a cowhide shade and two framed photos of Jason and Bella.

Motioning to the nightstand Shane comments, "You really like her, don't you?"

"Bella?" Jason questions. "Yeah, she's my best friend. She's the best horse I ever had. Had her since I came here. A bit of a welcome gift, I guess." There's an awkward silence between the two boys until Jason kicks the leg of Shane's bed. "Well, get unpacked and take it easy," he mutters. "You'll start chores t'morrow."

Nodding, Shane's grip tightens on his bag and he nods nervously. "Um, okay." The clicks of Jason's boots echo through the room as the nineteen-year-old makes his exit. Before he forgets, Shane says, "Thanks for carrying my-"

The singer is cut off when Jason shuts the door rudely. Frowning, Shane tosses his bag onto his assigned bed and decides to take a look around.

He starts at the closet where a space consisting of only hangers has obviously been cleared for him. On the occupied side are multiple pairs of skinny jeans. Another good sign. Beside those are button-up plaid shirts and two or three vests. Lining the bottom of the closet are several pairs of nicer cowboy boots and, much to Shane's surprise and delight, a pair of black Converse. Good Lord, Shane might not be so bad off after all.

The songwriter exits the space and ventures to a dresser. He opens the top drawer to be met with underwear. 'So Jason's a briefs guy,' Shane thinks as he looks in the second compartment. It's stuffed to the top with bandanas and socks. Boring. In the third section, there are neatly stacked piles of neutral-colored t-shirts. White, grey and black.

Much to Shane's surprise, the rest of the drawers are empty. He figures that's for his sake. After checking for a cell phone signal he sighs because there isn't one. That's when he decides to unpack just like Jason said. Then after that he can take another much needed nap.


	3. Better Understanding

It's just past five o'clock as Jason is walking over to his roommate's bed. He smiles devilishly before holding his radio to Shane's ear, but then has a second thought and puts the device back down on its stand. Instead, he shakes the singer's shoulder, saying, "Wake up, City Boy."

"Nnnugh," the actor responds, face shoved into the pillow and distorted at the same time. "What?" he asks, rolling onto his back with hair sticking up in strange directions.

"Time for breakfast," Jason comments before leaving the room.

Shane, having gone to bed early, is energetic enough to get out of bed right after the nineteen-year-old leaves the room. Once he's on his feet, the singer heads down stairs, stopping at the entrance.

"Mornin', Honey," Cindy says with a smile as Jason sits down. "Come on in, don't be shy. Jason, Baby, show the chil' where to sit."

The nineteen-year-old lightly pats his hand on the empty space on his left where Eric normally places himself. Sighing softly, the teenager asks as if out of habit, "What're we havin'?"

"Eggs 'n' bacon," Cindy replies before setting a cup of black coffee in front of her nephew and heading into the kitchen again.

"Uh, I wanted to tell you somethin'," Jason starts slowly and awkwardly.

"About what?" Shane asks in an articulate manor.

"Well, I was a bit of a... jerk yesterday," the nineteen-year-old admits. "I was kinda just havin' a bad day."

"Oh," the singer responds, mouth making a small 'o' shape before shaking his clean hair away from his face.

"So, I'm sorry," Jason says, turned away from the songwriter's attention.

"Well, that's understandable," Shane comments. "Everyone has bad days. Even me."

"Even you?" the southern boy asks in amusement. Shane takes that as a sign and decides to stop talking all together. "I'm just kiddin'," Jason replies softly. "Where is everyone?" he then asks his aunt when she walks in.

"New studs are comin' in from Arizona today, remember?" Mrs. Kennedy replies as she sets the boys' plates down in front of them. "They'll be back by noon."

"Oh yeah," Jason nods, smiling. "You think Uncle Carlisle'll let me ride Tennessee?"

"Tennessee?" Shane wants to know through a bite of eggs.

Face distorted because of the celebrity's lack of manners, Jason swallows his mouthful of coffee before replying, "One of the studs that's comin' in."

"Oh," the singer nods stupidly.

"I'll tell you what, Honey," Cindy breaks in. "If your uncle doesn't let you, you just tell me and I'll have a word with him."

The nineteen-year-old quickly finishes eating and clears the table of everything but his roommate's dishes. "Hurry up or we're gonna get a late start," Jason tells him softly before going upstairs and changing into his clothes for the day: fitted jeans with holes at the knees, a white wife beater under a plaid button-down shirt. A barrel racing buckle adorns his leather belt and riding boots are pulled up over his jeans.

Shane is just finishing breakfast when Jason checks on him again. Letting out a soft breath, the nineteen-year-old retreats to his room and makes his bed and then Shane's. Finally, _finally_ the singer comes upstairs to get dressed.

As he's looking through his clothes, he decides that noting he brought is suitable for ranch work. He can't get his designer jeans dirty, and his Italian leather boots aren't going anywhere near the barns. Turning to Jason he asks, "Do you have anything I can borrow?"

Sighing softly, the nineteen-year-old nods and ventures into his closet where he comes out with a shirt similar to his and a tank top. "You have jeans, don't you?"

"I can't get them dirty," Shane replies with a deadly serious face.

Forcing himself to stop rolling his eyes, Jason grabs a pair of pants and boots as well before tossing them to his oh-so-annoying city boy roommate. The eighteen-year-old gives Jason a weird look before the ranch hand responds with, "What're you waitin' for?"

"Well, you're still-"

"Oh," Jason retorts stupidly before walking out and waiting in the hall. Never mind that we're both guys,' he thinks. But then he remembers that Shane is... _gay_.

"I'm ready," the singer announces several minutes later.

The two head out to the mare barn as the sun is just rising. It's nearly seven in the morning, and Shane doesn't think he's ever been up this early in his entire life. Yawning, he falls behind Jason's pace as he's taking in his surroundings but when he realizes he's slowed, he looks for his roommate. As the actor's pace quickens, the teenager finds entertainment looking at Jason's ass and thinking 'I'd like some fries with that shake.'

"You're gonna start with groomin' the brood mares," he comments. They're in the tack room now, and Jason's getting a container of brushes before walking to the end stall and leading Bella into the aisle. Shane is currently holding his hand over his nose immaturely. "Oh, come on," Jason says, playfully slapping the singer's arm all in good fun. The eighteen-year-old sneers at his mentor and momentarily waves a hand in front of his face. "Have you ever brushed a horse before?" he asks before going on with a curry comb in his hand. "You've gotta be careful where-"

"How hard can it be?" Shane asks, grabbing the rubber brush from the nineteen-year-old without warning.

Frustrated, Jason crosses his arms and watches in amusement as the city boy attempts to remove the dirt and stall sand from the paint's coat. After a few minutes of hopeless attempts, the teenager steps forward and places his left hand over Shane's, saying, "Here..." He stops after that, though. He freezes because the skin of the actor's hand is so unlike his. It's soft, smooth and warm. He remembers that he's supposed to be attracted to girls, and pulls back as if he's touched fire.

"What?" Shane wants to know, raising an eyebrow.

"N-Nothin'," Jason responds softly. "Here, do it like this," he murmurs, taking Shane's hand in his and making circular motions in his mare's fur so that a cloud of dust appears above it. "Now keep doin' that and I'm gonna start on Sunshine." He drops his hand and goes into the quarter horse's stall at the very end and retrieves her.

The dark-haired boy nods, swallowing. He doesn't know why he's so nervous, and he can't seem to stop thinking about Jason's juicy, delicious ass even though he already have a boyfriend who's well-endowed in other areas besides that.

While he's waiting for his next instructions, the city boy decides to check his cell phone for signal. When he sees that there are no bars, he puts the device back in his pocket and leans against the stall door before throwing his head back and sighing.

--

By one o'clock the boys have eaten lunch and are now cleaning out horse stalls. Shane is in the one right beside Jason, and he finally decides to say, "Hey."

"Hm?" the nineteen-year-old responds plainly.

"What's with the ring on your finger?" Shane asks as he absently traces Carson's name in the sand with the prongs of his manure rake.

"Oh," Jason nearly whispers. "My parents gave it to me..."

"Is it one of those purity thingies?" The nineteen-year-old nods silently. "So you've never had sex before?" His head shakes this time. "Whoa, man. That's gotta be a drag."

"Not really," Jason mutters in response. He doesn't really know why he's answering these rude questions. With one last scoop into his wheel burrow, the southern boy leaves the stall and heads for the manure pile. After dumping his collection, the teenager walks by Shane and through the barn silently.

The songwriter starts, "Hey, what'd I-"

"Nothing," the ranch hand calls back over his shoulder as he heads for the house. "Just goin' to the bathroom."

Frowning, Shane mutters 'whatever' and continues with his chores. But when Jason doesn't return after at least thirty minutes, he heads inside. "Mrs. Kennedy," he calls out before finding the woman in the living room. "Where'd Jason go?"

"Honey, come sit down," Cindy says, closing her Southern Living magazine and putting it on the end table. The city child obeys, taking a seat next to the woman. "Jason's been a bit upset lately."

Confused, the eighteen-year-old asks, "Is it because of me?"

"No, Sweetheart. See, Jason's parents were killed a few years back and around this time of year he gets a little hostile and distant from everyone."

Suddenly something clicks. "Is that why he was being kind of mean yesterday?"

With a soft sigh, Cindy puts her arm around Shane's shoulders and nods. "Yep, yesterday was Diana and Dean's anniversary. If they were alive it'd be their thirty-first."

"H-How'd they die?" Shane asks curiously.

"On a mission trip in Africa. They were there spreadin' the word, and a riot broke out. Jason's parents were trying to protect village children but were shot to death anyway."

"That's so sad," Shane breathes, eyes transfixed by the wooden floor of the living room.

"So if you could, just try and be nice to poor Jase, okay?" Cindy say, patting Shane's thigh in a motherly way. "I know he's kind of stubborn, but it'll help everyone out if you do your best to be kind."

Nodding, the eighteen-year-old agrees. "I can do that."


	4. A Little Too Fast

It's been a week since Shane arrived at the ranch. His body is falling into the routine of going to bed at nine at night and waking up at five in the morning (though he still isn't used to seven minute showers and having to brush his teeth at the same time Jason does). That's where the eighteen-year-old is now.

"Mmm," he hums with a mouthful of frothy paste, white toothbrush in his hand. He's elbowing Jason so that the older teen will move and he can spit into the single sink.

Jason, who's gotten rather friendly with Shane and has come to view his as a brother since he never had siblings, continues standing there, shaggy brown bangs hanging in his face as he cleanses his own mouth.

An angry Shane huffs, furrows his eyebrows and shoves Jason again, this time harder.

The ranch hand hits the wall, smiles and shoves the songwriter in return.

Shane nearly growls before spitting into the toilet and glaring at Jason playfully.

"Sorry," the nineteen-year-old replies with a grin after rinsing his teeth with water. Shane does the same and the two head into their coordinating bedroom.

"What am I doing today?" the singer wants to know as he slips on a pair of broken-in jeans over his underwear.

Jason walks out of the closet shirtless and Shane is kind of dumbstruck. He eyes the boy's perfect abs, toned chest and the way Jason's sharp hip bones stick out just above the waistband of his denim pants.

"Learnin' to ride," he replies, referring to riding a horse. "What?" Cindy's nephew asks in his soft, innocent homey voice.

"I-I, um, nothing," Shane stutters before shaking his head and clearing his wrongly inferred thoughts to Jason's answer. That's when he reminds himself that he has a boyfriend, his name is Carson and his body isn't _that _toned or gorgeous, but most of all that Jason likes girls.

The nineteen-year-old blinks indifferently and slowly slips his faded t-shirt on. "Alright," he replies strangely. He slips his boots on quickly and asks, "You ready?"

"I, well, no, actually I need- I can't ride horses. I can barely even _brush _them."

"You'll be fine," the older retorts before grabbing his arm and pulling him into the hallway.

They're out in the barn in less than two minutes and Shane is finally accustomed to the horse smell so he doesn't have to hold his breath or regulate it.

The nineteen-year-old retrieves his quarter horse mare from her stall and ties her out on the metal loop nailed to the stall frame.

"Are you riding too?" the eighteen-year-old asks curiously.

"Nah," Jason replies as he goes into the tack room.

Shane follows him and takes the heavy leather saddle before going back to Bella. "What-"

"Here," the other says as he's taking the seat from his charge and turning it to the correct side. A thick blanket is placed under the saddle before Shane is instructed to put it on the mare's back.

"Now what?" the eighteen-year-old asks after he does so.

"Watch me and then I'll let you do it, okay?"

"Mhm," Shane nods, eyes focusing on Jason's backside more so than on the saddle girth.

"Got it?" Jason asks before backing up and admiring his work.

"Uh, no," Shane mutters shyly.

With a soft sigh Jason chuckles. "Never mind, you can learn later." The teenager puts the horse's bridle on her, leads the mammal outside of the barn.

"How am I supposed to get up there?" Shane asks, a wave of self-consciousness washing over him.

Jason makes a stirrup out of his hands by interlacing his fingers and holding them lower than his western saddle's actual foothold. "Put your foot in and throw your other leg over."

Shane takes a deep breath and puts his foot into Jason's hands, pausing before saying, "I don't wanna hurt you."

"It ain't gonna hurt," Jason reassures him. "Just step up and throw your leg over."

"Okay," Shane agrees. He grabs the horse's mane and hops a bit before trying to throw his leg over but when it doesn't work Jason unhooks his hands, places one of them on Shane's butt and hoists him onto Bella's back.

"There," Jason grins triumphantly when he looks up at his roommate. He adjusts the stirrups on his saddle and puts Shane's feet in them. "Keep your heels down and keep your toes up."

"Why?" Shane asks curiously, looking down at Jason from up on the animal.

"It'll help keep your balance. Okay, hold the reins with your right hand and you're not supposed to but if you think you need to you can hold onto the saddle horn."

"Easy enough," Shane comments with a flirty smile that's quickly wiped away when an image of Carson enters the actor's mind. He places his hands in Jason's ordered positions and asks, "Now what?"

"Squeeze Bella with your legs a little but not too hard or she'll take off with you."

Shane follows the gentle commands and shrieks when the horse slowly begins to walk. The noise brings a delightful smile and a tiny laugh from Jason. He carefully catches up with the pair as to avoid startling the mare and takes Bella's bridle before leading her to an enclosed arena.

It takes Shane a while to get used to the feeling of a moving beast under him. He's managed to let go of the saddle horn and pull his shoulders back like Jason told him to. His legs and hips are beginning to ache but he's excited because he's learned to steer using the reins by simply touching them to the sides of Bella's neck.

"You know, this is actually pretty fun," Shane admits on his twenty-second lap around the ring.

"I said you'd be fine," Jason comments as he leans back against the fence with crossed arms.

"I'm not scared anymore," the actor admits with a smile directed towards Jason. "I can't wait to tell Carson. He'll be uber shocked."

"Uber?" the nineteen-year-old asks.

"It means, like, a lot," Shane explains as he turns the horse around and trots towards Jason on her before stopping. "I wanna do something else. Walking and trotting are boring."

"I thought you were _scared_," Jason mocks childishly.

"I was," Shane agrees enthusiastically. "I'm not anymore though. Is there, like, a speed limit on this thing?"

Jason can't help but laugh. "You think you're ready?"

"Yeah, I think so," the eighteen-year-old confirms. "Can I canter? Isn't that what it's called?"

"Yeah, that's it. You sure?" he asks slowly.

"Definitely," Shane grins, flipping his bangs out of his face and licking his dry lips. "How do I do it?"

"All you gotta do is get her trottin' and then make a kissin' noise," Jason explains in a laid back manner. "And you gotta kick 'er a li'le bit. Just be real clear with your signals and she'll get the message."

"Alrighty," Shane agrees before turning Bella around and leading her to the edge of the arena before clucking softly to bring her into a trot. Once she's at a steady pace, the eighteen-year-old makes several kissing noises before the mare begins to canter obediently. All is smooth and the boy is baring well until Bella comes to an abrupt stop, rears up and Shane falls to the ground with a thud. The mare then gallops to the other side of the pen where she halts and is breathing sharply.

"Shane!" Jason cries out as he rushes to the fallen boy, accent coming through more than ever. "Oh my God, are you okay? I knew you weren't ready, I don't know why I thought you were."

The singer, whose air supply was knocked completely out of him looks up at the nineteen-year-old with a desperate expression. He tries to move his left leg and cries out in pain, "Fuck!"

Cindy's son figures this is not the time to correct Shane's foul language and touches the boy's calf before asking, "Where does it hurt?"

"Shit!" Shane hisses when the ranch hand touches his shin.

"Come on," Jason murmurs before putting an arm behind the actor's shoulders and hooking another one under his knees. The eighteen-year-old is holding back tears of pain as he's carried into the main house bridal-style. "Aunt Cindy!" the teenager hollers. "Aunt Cindy, we need you!"

Mrs. Kennedy rushes into the room, eyes popping out when she sees her house guest who's now on the sofa. "What happened?"

"He was ridin' Bella and he wanted to canter so I said he could and I guess somethin' spooked her and she reared," Jason babbles nervously. "It's all my fault, Aunt Cindy. I knew he wasn't ready to-"

"It's not your fault," Shane insists, propping his elbow up on the arm of the couch. "I insisted that I was ready-"

"It doesn't matter how it happened," Cindy says as she grabs a pillow from the loveseat and gently puts it under Shane's swelling leg. "Jason, go get some ice from the freezer."

The guilty teenager nods, looking at Shane regretfully before he leaves and returns with a cold pack. He lies it on the eighteen-year-old's leg and sits down. When Shane is settled Cindy leaves the room again and the two are free to talk.

"I'm real, real sorry," Jason says, sweet southern voice making Shane squeal internally. "I didn't mean-"

"I know you didn't mean for it to happen," Shane replies as he pulls his cell phone from his back pocket and dials Carson's cell phone.

"I-I guess I gotta go get Bella," Jason stammers before standing to leave the living room. "I'm sorry," he mumbles once more as Shane sits with his cell phone to his ear. He walks out silently.

"Shay," Carson gushes when he answers. "My God, we haven't talked in two days."

"I know," the eighteen-year-old says.

"What's up?"

"I fell off a horse today," Shane sighs as he lays his head back against the couch.

"Baby," Carson stresses dramatically. "Are you okay? Did you break anything?"

"I don't know. I hurt my leg pretty bad."

"I miss you so much already," he whines, voice annoying Shane with its highness.

"Me too," the songwriter replies half-heartedly. "I've been learning a lot. I know how to groom a horse and I had to clean out stalls but what's really awesome is-"

"Oh, hey, I gotta go to work. I'll call you later," Carson says before hanging up abruptly.

"Great," Shane sighs, flipping his cell phone closed and tossing it on the coffee table.


	5. Not What It Seems

As it turns out Shane's ankle was only sprained and it took just five days to heal. The eighteen-year-old is now back in the barn with Jason, scooping poop, grooming horses and going on the occasional trail ride with his roommate. They're just going into the barn now. Shane is on one of the ranch's new horses, a black mare named Pinta, and Jason is riding Bella. The boys trot into the breezeway, stopping when each horse is in front of the correct stall.

"What time is it?" Shane asks as he throws his right leg over Pinta's hindquarters before hopping down. He clips the tied lead rope to her halter before moving the horse's bridle and hanging it on his saddle horn.

"Six somethin'," Jason calls back, peeking over Bella's shoulders. "Why?"

"Just wondering if supper's gonna be ready when we get in," the singer replies.

The horses are untacked and washed down within twenty minutes or so. The boys are on their way back into the house and something occurs to Jason. He gently nudges his accompanying friend before asking, "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?" Shane retorts, glimpsing at the nineteen-year-old.

"You said you were sent here 'cause your mom was sick of your attitude."

The songwriter pauses momentarily before admitting, "I think she really just wanted to get rid of me."

"What d'you mean?" Jason asks slowly, feeling something, he doesn't know what, in the pit of his stomach.

"My mom doesn't exactly... like my choice of living."

"So in other words-"

"In other words she's homophobic," Shane snaps.

_Just like me_, Jason wants to add. He doesn't though. He just feels a little more sympathetic for the singer who thinks he has it all. Shane doesn't have anything, not even a clue. He's got all the material possessions a teenage boy would want. He's got a mansion in California and another one in New York. He's got a media-whore boyfriend and he's got three cars. Shane doesn't have a real family, though. He doesn't have a father, or even an uncle like Jason does. He doesn't have a mother that cares about him and he doesn't have a best friend like Jason does, either.

The boys enter the home and the subject is dropped.

--

Shane and Jason were excused from chores this morning. They slept until six instead of getting up at five, and they didn't have to rush to eat breakfast. They're going to the state fair today to look for more horses.

Shane's already dressed and he's waiting on Jason to come out of the closet. The singer is typing an email to Carson on his iPhone, pausing only when his roommate emerges from behind the door.

Jason looks so... _nice_. He's wearing those skinny jeans that have been hanging in his closet, the ones that he's too scared to wear around the horses. He doesn't want to get them or his black Converse (which he also happens to be wearing) dirty. His hair is fixed more perfectly than usual and his shirt is free of any sweat stains. He's a perfect match for Shane.

"What?" Jason demands with a quirky grin.

"Y-You look so different," Shane says breathlessly. "Like, a good different, you know?"

The southern boy chuckles, "Alright." As he's walking out of the room he ruffles the actor's hair playfully.

The boys meet the rest of the group (the group meaning Cindy, Carlisle, Eric, Andy and the ranch's other hand Jerry) at the front door where they split up into two different rides. Shane, Jason, Eric and Cindy are in one truck while Carlisle, Andy and Jerry are in the second one hooked up to a horse trailer.

The teenagers climb into the back cab of Cindy's vehicle and they soon pull out onto the road. Shane's still playing with his cell phone and Jason is growing curious. He leans over the eighteen-year-old's shoulder before asking, "That's really a phone?"

"Yeah," Shane nods.

Jason is in awe. He reaches out and grabs the device, shocked at how slim and sleek it is. "Well, where are the buttons?" he asks slowly.

Shane just about melts. "It's a touch screen," the singer replies. He pulls up the Internet with one tap and says, "See?"

The nineteen-year-old almost squeals with delight when Shane flips the device and the view turns to wide screen. "Oh my gosh, that thing's amazin'," he gushes. "What else can it do?"

Shane is practically peeing in his pants because Jason is being so cute. He goes to the camera and holds the phone out in front of them before telling the nineteen-year-old to smile. He snaps a quick picture before showing it to Jason. He giggles softly and says, "That one's going on MySpace." Yes, even Shane Gray has a MySpace.

"What's MySpace?" Jason wants to know.

The younger teen shakes his head and lets out another soft laugh. "Nothing, Jason. Nothing."

--

They're walking into the state fair and Jason quickly runs ahead of Shane. He spots his best friend, his crush, named Katie Summers.

The songwriter hurriedly catches up, jogging alongside the shaggy-haired southern boy. "Jason, what-"

He stops when he sees his roommate hugging a pretty young girl. She's got natural blond hair, a little past the shoulder, a finely chiseled nose, flawless skin and bright green eyes. She's wearing a beige cowboy hat, tattered boot cut jeans and a pair of western riding shoes. Her tube top sports a tiny white and pink checkered pattern and the bust is trimmed with a ruffle matching the rest of the blouse. She's absolutely beautiful.

"Shane, this is my best friend Katie. My best human friend," he clarifies. "Bella's my best friend."

"Hi," Katie says sweetly, reaching out to shake the singer's hand. She doesn't know who Shane is. In her country world of music, no one exists unless they're Toby Keith.

"Hi," Shane replies coldly. He feels betrayed. He has a feeling the two were planning on meeting up. He doesn't know why he's jealous because he has Carson. Why would you want Jason Gregory if you have a sexy boyfriend at home in New York?

"Oh, Jase, I saw funnel cakes over there. You wanna go get one?" Katie asks with innocence.

Jason nods and the two walk away together, leaving Shane to entertain himself.


	6. Things Left Unsaid

Shane has been seething with anger for the past seventy-two hours and today is no exception. It's Sunday and the group is just coming in from town. After church they went out to eat and now it's time for the ranch chores. The eighteen-year-old doesn't wait for Jason to remind him what to do. He doesn't try to make small talk on the way outside, either. His iPhone ear buds are jammed in his ears and he absolutely refuses to be civil to his roommate. Not after the jackass move Jason made at the state fair, anyway.

The singer turns the last assigned horse out to pasture and then it's time to clean stalls. Suddenly Shane's phone rings and despite previous instructions given to him by Mr. Gregory, the actor drops his manure fork and presses the button on his headphones.

"Hey," he says, not even looking to see who's on the phone. He's hoping it's his mom because he hasn't heard from her since he got here, but the eighteen-year-old is sorely disappointed when he learns it's Carson.

"Hey, Doll," Shane's boyfriend counters.

"Oh," the musician whispers, sighing and collapsing against the wall of the stall in which he's cleaning.

Carson, who has been dreading this phone call for days quietly asks, "Is something wrong?"

"I thought it might be my mom," Shane admits with a bit of embarrassment. "I haven't talked to her since I've been here."

"At all?" Carson wants to know.

"No," the songwriter responds dismally. "She never picks up."

"Maybe she's busy with work, you know?" his boyfriend offers sympathetically.

"Or maybe she's trying to replace my dad," Shane snaps. Then asks, "Carse, do you need something specific? I'm cleaning stalls..."

"Actually, yeah. I... I wanted... I wanted to talk to you about... us."

The eighteen-year-old feels his heart sink a little because he knows they're about to break up. It's inevitable, really, and Shane doesn't know how they made it this far in the first place. "Okay," he replies dryly. "We're over, right?"

"I think it's for the best," Carson murmurs gently.

"I do too," Shane half-way lies. "I think we'd work better as friends."

"With benefits?" the other counters hopefully.

The eighteen-year-old just can't help but giggle. "Benefits are a little hard to deal with when I'm out of state, aren't they? You've gotta be suffering."

"Well, now that we're broken up I don't have to worry about cheating on you, right?"

The singer falsely chuckles and breathes, "Yeah." Although Shane is relieved that he and Carson are no longer an item, he's a little disappointed that his ex-boyfriend doesn't regret it just the slightest bit. "Listen," Shane starts. "I, uh, I'll talk to you later, alright? I have a lot of work to do."

"Okay, well, bye," Carson responds.

"Have fun," the actor replies, referring to the boys his ex-lover will probably pick up tonight. He ends the call and resumes his duties as the music begins to assault his ears once more.

--

"Shane?" Jason asks slowly when they're in their beds later that night.

The singer is lying with his back to his roommate and his eyes are seeping silent tears because he misses Carson. He doesn't want them to be broken up and he wants to be at home with him. He wants to be back in New York and he wants his ex-boyfriend's arms to be around him once more. He wants Carson to make love to him for three hours and he wants his mom to care. He wants Rene to call every day and ask how the ranch is or how her only child is doing. But Shane doesn't dwell on any of those things because he knows they're not going to happen. When he hears squeaks coming from Jason's bed as if someone is sitting up, he quickly wipes his face. "What?" Shane murmurs quietly. His throat hurts for holding back cries and he's nervous because it's the first time he's spoken to the older boy in a while.

"Are you mad at me for goin' off with Katie at the fair?"

"No," Shane lies, shifting a little and bringing his knees closer to his abdomen as he attempts the fetal position.

"Well, somethin' ain't right. You haven't been talkin' to me since," Jason goes on to analyze. "You're real distant from Aunt Cindy and ya'll used to talk a lot. You don't say much at meal times and when you do it's only you askin' someone to pass somethin' to you." Jason's words go uncommented until the sweet nineteen-year-old bluntly orders, "Shane, tell me what's wrong."

"Carson and I broke up," the singer blubbers. "My mom doesn't care and-and I miss my dad, Jason. I just wanna go home," he whispers sadly, pushing his face into the pillow and letting out a soft cry.

The nineteen-year-old stands to his feet, wooden floors coming in contact with the bottoms of them as he makes his way to Shane's bed. Jason sits down on the edge of the mattress, waiting for Shane to sit up but when the singer doesn't the older boy lies down. He wraps his arms around his melancholic roommate and Jason's not sure that comforting a guy who may be, who just _may be_ the one to turn him gay is against his religion but he doesn't care. He loves the protective feeling he's getting from shushing the crying boy in front of him and he doesn't want it to stop.

Shane's face is buried in Jason's tanned, smooth neck and his left arm is wrapped around his roommate's. His hand loosely grips the strong boy's bicep as he begins to sob and his soft hair is tickling Jason's nose but the nineteen-year-old doesn't mind because he's been in the younger male's position before. He's wanted to be home with his parents before but he doesn't have parents. Shane does, but his mom doesn't care and his dad isn't around so he figures he might as well just _get over_ it already.

That's when Jason realizes they couldn't be more perfect for each other.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is drastically short but I'm EXTREMELY ill. If you have a problem with it then, well, I'm sorry. Thanks for reading, and thanks for those of you who reviewed the last chapter. =]]**


	7. Say It Ain't So

It's the next morning and Jason is still in bed with Shane. The two never really parted because the eighteen-year-old felt so vulnerable he wouldn't let the older boy let go. However, Jason was momentarily released to go relieve himself in the bathroom. Shane was back in his arms no more than two minutes later.

The alarm goes off and Jason wakes first. The musician's hears the clock seconds later. When Jason tries to move, Shane holds him down, snuggling into the older boy's embrace.

"Shane, come on," Jason whispers, managing to free one arm from his emotionally and physically exhausted companion.

"Mmm, no," Shane argues, shaking his head and tangling his dark brown hair even more severely.

The alarm continues to beep and the nineteen-year-old groans, becoming increasingly annoyed and frustrated. "Shane, if you don't get your-"

"But I'm still tired," the younger male admits, opening his eyes and gazing up at Jason.

Something in those brown orbs convinces Jason to let the actor stay there just a few minutes longer. "Fine." Jason's heart soars up into his throat when Shane's right arm comes around his waist and rests there gently. He hiccups involuntarily and Shane looks at him once more. "What?" Jason asks, offended and trying to make it seem to Shane that he isn't at all interested by the smaller bedfellow.

A smile spreads across the songwriter's lush, pink lips and he murmurs quietly, "Nothing, Jase. Nothing."

Those three words trigger something in Jason and he abruptly pulls out of Shane's semi-hold. He rolls onto his back, slips out of bed and turns the alarm clock off. "Get up," Jason orders, grabbing the quilt off his roommate's body and tossing it onto his own bed, "Get up, breakfast's gettin' cold."

"What if I don't wanna get up?" Shane wants to know.

"Get your... butt out of bed," Jason demands, straining to hold back what he truly wanted to say.

The eighteen-year-old sees Jason heading for the door and thinks this is his chance to _really_ push Jason's buttons. He pops up from the mattress, jumps to his feet and rushes ahead of his friend, ass rubbing against Jason's thigh as Shane struggles to pass Jason in the now-open doorway. "I win!" Shane announces triumphantly, stopping once he's in the hallway. He turns around, grinning innocently at Jason whose temper is escalating.

"No you don't!" Jason retorts, running towards Shane now.

The singer laughs, spins around and heads for the staircase but he doesn't get there in time. Jason grabs Shane by the shoulders, causing both of them to lose their balance. Together they tumble down the stairs and when they land on the first floor of the Kennedy home, Jason is on top of Shane. The older boy's nose is touching the tip of Shane's, and their breaths are mingling. They're both sort of aching, but nothing seriously hurts.

"_What_ on Earth are you boys doin' in here?" Aunt Cindy asks when she enters the scene.

"Oh, uh, nothin', Aunt Cindy," Jason replies quickly, rolling off of his friend and standing to his feet. Mrs. Kennedy looks are them strangely and then makes her way back into her kitchen.

"Yeah, nothing," Shane agrees, nodding. He wants to change that, though. He wants to pull Jason's hair and suck face with him, but that isn't deemed appropriate in this house.

With a sigh, Jason holds a hand out to Shane and pulls him up. "_I_ won," Jason pouts, his accent sounding so sweet as the singer pushes ahead of him.

"No you didn't," Shane retorts without a glance back at his friend.

"Did too," Jason whispers childishly and with a smile as they enter the dining area. When he takes his seat beside Shane, he can't help but stick his tongue out at the younger boy. Shane can't help but want to lick it.

* * *

The boys enter the main barn and the first thing Jason does is check on his mare. The minute he lays eyes on the paint he knows something is drastically wrong. The sight horrifies him; Bella is lying on the floor amongst her stall shavings, covered in sweat and trying her hardest to bite at her swollen belly. She gives up on that immediately, though, and begins to roll around vividly. Jason looks at her feed bucket, which is full, as is her hay rack on the opposite wall but she's completely out of water.

Shane notices Jason standing at the door, eyes wide and hands trembling visibly. "Jason?" the singer asks curiously, approaching his friend and looking at Bella. He stares at the nineteen-year-old for several more minutes as Jason refuses to take his eyes from the mare.

"G-Go get m-my uncle," Jason finally stutters nervously, grabbing Bella's pink halter and matching lead rope from its hook beside the paint's water bucket. He enters the stall and that's the last thing Shane sees because he's rushing into the house.

"Carlisle!" the eighteen-year-old calls, poking his head around the kitchen entryway only to see Cindy doing the dishes.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mrs. Kennedy wants to know. She's stopped what she's doing and the previously running water has been turned off. "The boys went into town about twenty minutes ago and won't be back until sometime tomorrow."

"I don't know, Jason just told me to come get his uncle," Shane explains, ignoring the other remark. "He looked pretty freaked."

Cindy nods, tosses her dish towel onto the counter and rushes to the barn where an almost-hysterical Jason is furiously walking Bella up and down the breezeway between the stalls. "Jason, what happened?" Mrs. Kennedy asks desperately.

Refusing to stop the movement of his mare, the nineteen-year-old whimpers, "I think she's got colic..."

"Are you sure?" comes Cindy's next question as she's advancing towards her nephew.

"She's real sweaty," Jason states dumbly, not stopping as his aunt approaches his mare. "She was bitin' at her sides then she started rollin' around on the floor like some kinda crazy wild thing."

"Well, that doesn't mean-"

"She didn't eat her grain _or_ her hay last night, neither," Jason says. He's not focused on speaking properly right now, or even semi-properly so he doesn't correct himself. "Bella _always_ eats everything, Aunt Cindy. You know that..." The boy's voice is quivering and Shane is becoming more sympathetic for him by the minute.

Cindy, who's just trying to keep a positive attitude, knows Jason is right and that by the amount of sweat on Bella's body, this looks like a pretty serious case of colic. "Let's not jump ahead of ourselves, alright? We'll just keep a close eye on her and I'll make a call to the vet. Shane, Darlin', can you get her some more water?"

The eighteen-year-old simply nods and fulfills Cindy's request.

* * *

It's late now, around eleven o'clock at night, and Shane's absolutely _exhausted_, both mentally and physically. He spent all day doing double the chores while Jason spent the day looming over Bella and keeping an insanely close eye on her, but the singer doesn't really mind because he feels a growing connection to the older boy.

Slowly, the songwriter saunters into the barn, absolutely spent after hauling the last bales of hay out to the stallion pasture. He sets his wheelbarrow, his hauling device, up against the wall in its proper place before joining Cindy and her nephew.

"Hey, guys," he says softly, voice gentle as not to scare anyone. His heart almost breaks in two when he sees his friend standing beside Bella. Jason's arms are around her neck, his face is tear-stained and resting on her flank. "How is she?"

"Not too good," Cindy responds, arms propped up on the stall door and her chin is resting on them. "We've been walking her up and down the aisle for twenty minutes, then we let her rest for thirty and start walkin' her again. "We're both drained."

"That goes for me as well," Shane says, taking a place beside Mrs. Kennedy and watching as Jason closes his eyes, seemingly spent.

"I'm sorry," the nineteen-year-old almost whispers. "I should've been helpin' you..."

"Oh, Jason, no," Shane reassures him. "It's totally fine."

"Honey, I think it's time to go to bed," Cindy breaks in, opening the stall door once Shane's moved out of the way.

"I gotta keep walkin' her," Jason insists.

"Baby Doll, it's late," Mrs. Kennedy replies, taking the lead rope from her nephew's hand and tying the mare to the side wall bars that separates Bella from the adjacent horse in the next space. "You can get up first thing and-"

"Aunt Cindy, I can't just _leave_ her here!" Jason snaps, wiping his eyes furiously. "What if she somehow gets the rope untied 'n' lies down 'n' _dies_?"

Before anyone can get a word in edgewise, Shane speaks up. "I'll stay with her, Jason. I can watch Bella."

"Shane, no," Cindy reassures him. "Honey, you couldn't possibly do that. We all need some rest and the boys should be back tomorrow anyway. She'll be fine over night."

"You will?" Jason asks hopefully, walking out of the hall and towards his roommate. Shane nods with a smile and as Cindy tries to discourage him, the nineteen-year-old is instructing the actor on what to do.

"Alright, no problem," the eighteen-year-old agrees seconds later. "I can set the alarm on my phone between walks and sleep then."

"You don't have to do all that, Honey," Cindy tells her practically adopted son yet again. "Bella is perfectly fine."

"Go get some sleep," Shane says softly, looking up at Jason before being pulled against the older male's strong chest.

Jason's arms are tight around his friend's thin torso. "Thank you so much," be breathes into Shane's soft, dark hair.

"I'll take good care of her," Shane reassures him, returning the embrace. He pulls back slightly, eyes connecting with the older boy's as Cindy exits the barn.

Something inside of Jason clicks. It just _clicks _and as if on cue butterflies begin to flutter in his lower stomach. He wants to fight back these demons but he can't and, ever so slowly, he presses his lips to Shane's cheek. "N-Night," he stutters shortly, dropping his arms and catching one more glimpse at the singer.

"Goodnight," the eighteen-year-old replies softly, smiling faintly at his obviously exhausted companion. He reaches up, finger brushing a stray tear from under Jason's left eye. "Get some rest, okay?"

"O-Okay," he stutters once more, nodding before retreating into the large ranch house.


	8. What Was He Thinking?

Jason wakes up around eight o'clock in the morning. He sits up and sees that Shane isn't in his bed, and then the nineteen-year-old remembers that Bella is ill and rushes out to the barn where he sees his aunt, Shane and the vet, Dr. Levin standing around. Shane's arms are crossed and he looks stressed. Aunt Cindy appears to be in the same state only her hand is to her jaw worriedly.

As the nineteen-year-old approaches the three people, he sees Bella isn't in her stall. His heart becomes a little lighter because he figures that if Bella isn't here, she must be out in the pasture and she must be feeling better.

"Aunt Cindy?" he asks as the red dirt from the barn's floor eases between his toes. "Where's Bella?"

Cindy sighs softly, reaching out and running her fingers through her nephew's hair. "She's in the sick pen."

"Well, how is she?" comes Jason's next question as Shane eases closer to him. The eighteen-year-old looks so exhausted. His eyelids are slightly puffy and his hair is messy, slightly dirty and there's a piece of hay sticking in it, but no one tells him because they don't notice.

Mrs. Kennedy shifts nervously. "Jason, Bella had to be put down."

The teenager's face just _falls_ and he can't breathe. He's gasping desperately, maybe even hyperventilating. "W-What? Why?!" His jaw is still dropped and Shane's whimpering softly at the sight of his broken friend. Tears quickly begin to stream down Jason's face and Shane can't stand it anymore. He pushes himself against the nineteen-year-old, encircling his arms around Jason's waist and hugging him tightly.

"Honey, her-her stomach ruptured," Mrs. Kennedy admits.

"No!" Jason insists, pulling from Shane and running out to the small enclosure of the pasture. There lay the paint, abdomen stilled and neither rising nor falling as she doesn't breathe. Her eyes are closed and her delicate, pretty head is resting on the lush green grass beneath her. Jason rushes into the pen and falls to his knees. He crouches down next to Bella, resting his head on her stilled neck and sobbing his heart out. He stays like this for a while, until Shane approaches.

"Jase," the singer whispers gently. "I'm so, so sorry. I walked her as long as I could, but she started getting really wild like she was doing earlier so I called the vet's number that was on the bulletin board..."

"I didn't even get to say goodbye!"

Shane stays silent now, walking into the enclosure with caution. He gets down, folds his knees under his rear and reaches out before brushing the tears from Jason's face. "I'm sorry," he says again, loving eyes focused on the older male. "I know how much she meant to you." He opens his arms before outstretching them towards Jason.

The nineteen-year-old sniffles before pushing himself off his deceased best friend. He moves into the songwriter's embrace, hugging back just barely and resting his head on Shane's bony shoulder. He wants to tell Shane how he feels, that he's falling head-over-heels in love with the eighteen-year-old but he doesn't. He just clings to Shane for support and comfort. After a while, he gathers up the courage to speak. "Bella was my best friend," Jason whispers. "How am I ever going to live without her?"

"One day at a time, Jase," Shane whispers back, moving his lips so that they're resting against the nineteen-year-old's ear. "One day at a time."

* * *

It's been about two weeks since Bella passed away. The mare has been buried at her favorite grazing spot near the stream that travels along one of the riding trails on the property. Jason is doing pretty well, as his secret love (yes, _love_) for Shane. These past few days Jason has been sneaking secret, sexual glances towards the singer. He stares at Shane's ass when the rare opportunity rises, and sometimes touches himself with the musician in mind. This morning Jason even snuck into the bathroom while the eighteen-year-old was in the shower and he grabbed the boy's black brief underwear that have a jolly roger printed on the crotch area. Needless to say because of the large laundry hamper the bottoms were in, Shane didn't know the difference.

Right now Jason is in his bedroom. The rest of his family along with Shane and the other ranch hands are watching a horse movie in the living room. Jason wasn't feeling too well as he sat beside his roommate. He told his aunt he didn't feel good, so Cindy told him to go up to his room. He's lying in bed with the quilt pulled up over his bare shoulders. Balled up in his right hand is the pair of Shane's briefs, and that's the way he falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning Shane and Jason both wake up late. They rush down stairs without making their beds (Shane's idea) and they eat breakfast in record timing. The boys then head out to the barn where they begin to clean the main tack room. Their duties include sweeping the excess hay from the floor, piling the already in-use bales into a neat stack and organizing and untangling the bridles that hang on a single hook against the wall.

Cindy is just starting her house duties for the day. When she goes to check Jason's room for any stray socks or other strewn clothing, she sees that the beds aren't made. With a disappointed sigh, she starts on Jason's first. She removes her nephew's pillow, placing it on Shane's bed for the moment and stops at what she sees under it: Shane's dirty underwear.

She's shocked as she hesitantly grabs the garment and heads to the barn where she finds the boys having a hay fight. With the briefs hidden behind her back, Cindy asks, "Jason, can we talk for a sec?"

The nineteen-year-old stops sticking pieces of hay in Shane's hair so that he looks like a peacock and looks up at his aunt. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Outside," she says more quietly, glancing at Shane and then walking out behind the barn when her nephew follows.

"Am I in trouble for not makin' my bed?" Jason asks, feeling slightly intimidated. "If I am, then I'm sorry. The alarm didn't go off and it was Shane's ideas to come back and make 'em at lunch. I-"

"I found these under your pillow," Cindy says, revealing the underwear before replacing them behind her back. "Do you wanna explain?" Jason's at a loss for words. His cheeks are burning red and his throat is so, so dry. He eventually swallows nervously, and sighs a little. Finally, Cindy realizes Jason isn't going to defend himself and so she asks, "Did you put them there?"

The nineteen-year-old mumbles, "Yeah..."

"Honey," Mrs. Kennedy sighs softly. "This ain't like you. What would your mama and daddy have to say about this? Would they be disappointed in you?"

"I love him," Jason mutters, eyes focused on the ground.

"Are you... are you're saying you're homosexual?"

"No," he whispers. "Just for him..."

"What in Heaven's name as gotten into you? This isn't how you were raised, Jason," Cindy says, still remaining calm and using a gentle tone. "I thought you liked Katie."

"I did like Katie. Well, kind of," the teenager admits. "But not anymore. I don't know..."

"Jason, I-I think it'd be best if we moved Shane into Eric's room." And with that, Mrs. Kennedy walks back to the house.

* * *

**A/N: I know you guys thought that Bella's death would be a huge tragedy. I tried to write an entire chapter over it, but it wasn't long enough. Just go with me, plz? :DD **


	9. Daddy's Little Boy

When Shane and Jason come up to Jason's room to change clothes before supper, the eighteen-year-old sees his bed is vacant and his iPhone is missing from its spot on the mutual night stand.

"Dude, we've been robbed," Shane jokes, looking in the night stand drawer and seeing the device isn't in there. "Okay, seriously. Where the hell is my shit?"

"I, uh, Shane, we gotta talk," Jason speaks up awkwardly.

The singer laughs in amusement before looking under Jason's pillow for his phone. "Okay, so you took it. Are you trying to be funny?"

"No..."

"Jason, I'm going to ask you nicely. Where the fuck is my phone?!" the desperate teenager demands. "You know I can't live without that thing!"

"Aunt Cindy moved you into Eric's room," he cringes. "I-It's probably in there..."

"What? Why?" Shane demands, looking at his roommate in utter confusion. He doesn't even _care_ about his phone right now. All he cares about is Jason.

"Because she doesn't think we should be in the same room anymore," Jason confesses, choosing not to tell the reason behind this sudden change.

Shane runs his hand through his sweaty hair and looks at his friend. "The fuck, Jase? Why would she- son of a bitch!" he gasps. "She thinks I'm gonna seduce you or something like that, doesn't she?"

"I-I guess," the nineteen-year-old stammers. His stomach hurts from the lying, from hiding and from the deceit. "It ain't no big deal, really."

"Yes, Jason, it is," Shane murmurs, walking up to his companion. "It's a _huge_ deal."

"W-Why is th-that?" Jason wants to know, fingers twitching as his chest is now inches from his object of affection's.

"Because I _adore_ you," Shane whispers, bringing his dirty hand up to Jason's left cheek. The actor makes a gentle trail of soil down the soft, silky skin before he presses against the older boy with care. He leans forward, catching Jason's lips with his own just as the nineteen-year-old's head tries to drop with shame. Shane moves his mouth first, massaging Jason's mouth as the awkward boy begins to tremble.

Pulling back, Jason whispers, "S-Shane, what are you doing? We can't- I can't- _we_ can't do this..."

"I can't stay in another room," the celebrity honestly responds. He's telling the truth, too, because not only does he want to get in Jason's too-tight jeans but he wants to get to know him better. Shane wants to drive an hour to the nearest big town and walk around the popular shopping mall, holding Jason's hand and letting everyone else know what a special boy he's got because Shane thinks that if he were to get Jason, things would be different than things were with Carson (or any other of Shane's one night stands). He would show Jason off like a treasured trophy and tell the world that even though Shane is still the same on the outside, the older boy has changed him so much on the inside. Shane's not really sure how Jason did it, but he did. He changed Shane Gray.

"And why not?" Jason wants to know.

"Because I-" he starts, but he can't complete his sentence. "I can't tell you that right now, but I'm going to talk to your aunt."

"Shane!" Jason hisses, trying to reach out and grab the younger boy's wrist but Shane slips away, running down to the kitchen. Jason sighs, shaking his head before sneaking downstairs so he can hear the conversation.

"Mrs. Kennedy?" Shane asks innocently when he enters the room.

"Yes, Darlin'?" she replies.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course, Honey," Cindy nods, popping a loaf of banana nut bread into the oven and then wiping her hands on her apron. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Then why did you move me out of Jason's room?"

Cindy pauses, unsure of what to say. She finally resumes her duties and answers, saying, "Because I found a pair of your underwear hidden under his pillow. Now, I know you wouldn't-"

"My underwear?" Shane breaks in, voice soft and heart pounding. Is Jason really into _that_ into him? Shane's caught the elder boy staring at him a few times and even woke up to hear Jason whimpering through an orgasm once or twice. "M-Mrs. Kennedy," he stutters nervously. "I would _never_ disrespect you or Jason like that I mean, I know he's a virgin and plans to stay that way until marriage or whatever but- I wouldn't have sex with him in your house. I mean, he doesn't even love me," Shane sighs. He looks to the silent woman in front of him as if he's eager to spit something out.

"What is it?" Cindy asks, genuinely interested in hearing Shane out.

"I love him, M-Mrs. Kennedy," Shane sighs out. "I'm in love with your nephew."

Jason squeaks from behind the corner, instantly slapping his hand over his mouth and feeling like he wants to throw up. He quickly turns, rushing upstairs quietly enough so that no one else can hear him. Jason is so confused right now that he can't think straight. Shane - hot, sexy, adorable, gorgeous, darling, talented, famous, rich, stubborn, sweet, tender, _beautiful_ Shane Gray - is in love with him. _Why me?_ Jason silently asks himself. The nineteen-year-old isn't the least bit of attractive, or so he thinks. His ass is too big, his cheeks to chubby, his ears too pointy, his hair too shaggy and his teeth are too small. Jason collapses on the bed, breathing out shakily as his mind races.

Down in the living room there's a knock on the door and Carlisle gets up from the couch to answer it. He opens the door, staring awkwardly at the tall businessman.

"Um, hi," Jackson Gray, Shane's birth father smiles. "My son Shane is supposed to be here. Well, that's what his mother told me. I was wondering if I could maybe come visit him?" he asks politely.

"Sure, I'll go get 'im," Carlisle nods, going into the kitchen where Shane and Cindy are talking about how Shane can move back into Jason's room. The two pause when the man of the house enters.

"Shane, there's some man in the livin' room," Carlisle tells the boy. "Says he needs to see you."

The eighteen-year-old's eyebrows furrow along with Cindy's and the eighteen-year-old slowly walks to the door, thinking his body guard or maybe his uncle is at the door but oh is he wrong. Standing in the doorway is Shane's thirty-six-year-old father, smiling brightly as his almost grown-up son. Shane feels tears spring to the back of his eyes when he runs into Jackson's outstretched arms, whispering, "Dad!"

"Hey, Bud," Jackson whispers, closing his eyes and resting his chin on top of Shane's head. "God, I've missed you so much."

"Me too," Shane mumbles, squeezing his father just a little tighter. He hasn't seen Jackson since the miscarriage four years ago.


	10. Say What?

"D-Dad, what're you doing here?" Shane asks breathlessly, hair ruffled from being squeezed as he looks up at his father. Maybe he should be pissed that this is the first time in four years he's seen Jackson, but Shane's too happy for that.

Jackson smiles warmly and brushes Shane's bangs away from his eyes. "I wanted to see you. I was planning on coming to Brooklyn but I talked to your mother and when she said she sent you off to a ranch in Texas, I figured I'd better come to your rescue."

"No, no, I love it here," the eighteen-year-old beams. "I've learned a lot about horses and nature and... stuff." He laughs a small, childish laugh. "But it's totally awesome that you came anyway."

A throat is cleared behind Shane and he turns around now, seeing Carlisle, Cindy and Jason standing there. Jason looks the most anxious of the three because he's thinking that Jackson is maybe Carson or another one of Shane's boys.

"Hi," Jackson says politely, outstretching a hand towards Carlisle.

"Oh," Shane exclaims, turning around. "This is Mr. Kennedy, Mrs. Kennedy and my friend, Jason. He's their nephew and he lives here too."

Jackson notices a distinct change of tone in his child's voice when the singer mentions his companion. Shane also gives a longing glance to the older boy.

"Hi," Carlisle says, smiling and shaking the younger man's hand. "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife, Cindy."

"Hi, I'm Jackson Gray. It's nice to meet you all."

Jason lets out a silent sigh of relief.

Jackson shakes Cindy's hand, and then Jason's. "So, Shay, I was wondering if you'd wanna come out to dinner with me."

The boy's face lights up. "How about you stay here for dinner, Dad? Mrs. Kennedy always makes the best desserts. And her food is to die for. She always makes way too much and it ends up going to the dogs."

Cindy chuckles softly. "Thanks, Hon. I never knew anyone around here appreciated my cookin' as much as you do. These two never say a word," she says, nudging her husband and Jason as she stands between them. "But you go ahead, we'll be fine."

"Well, okay," Shane finally gives in. "Do I have time for a quick shower?"

"Sure," Jackson responds with a nod.

The actor hugs his father once more. "Thanks, Dad!" He pulls back, rushing upstairs quickly.

In the ten minutes it takes Shane to shower and get dressed, Jackson talks to the Carlisle and Cindy about the way his son has behaved. Much to his surprise, he learns that Shane hasn't caused much trouble and he's been a hard worker ever since he came here around two months ago.

"There you are," Jackson smiles when the eighteen-year-old comes downstairs in trademark skinny jeans, a plain black t-shirt and Jason's elaborate cowboy boots that happen to fit him perfectly.

Jason, who's now standing alone at the bottom of the stairs waiting to see his friend off, shoots Shane a look.

Shane gazes innocently at Jason and starts, "Hope you don't mind if I-"

Jason shakes his head, brown hair swinging as he does so. "No, it's fine." Just as Jackson walks out the door, the nineteen-year-old says sweetly, "Have fun."

The musician pauses only to make sure no one's looking, and then he pecks Jason's cheek gently. "Thanks. Tell them I'll be back probably around eleven or so. Okay?"

He nods. "Alright."

"Bye, Jase," Shane calls softly, closing the front door.

Jason presses fingertips to his left cheek where Shane had kissed him and sighs a little.

--

"So," Jackson starts as they sit in a corner booth of a restaurant in the not-so-big town they chose to dine, "I take it you're having fun?"

"It's..." Shane pauses, trying to think of the right words to express his feelings. "It's really different. But it's a good different. I like being away from the city, from the people."

"That boy, Jason, you said he was your friend," Shane's dad says coyly, waiting for his child to slip up.

Shane quickly takes a sip of his diet soda and places his glass back on the table silently. "Yeah, so?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"No," the teenager denies quickly, crossing his arms over his chest as if he's offended.

Jackson chuckles softly. "Shane, you like that boy, don't you?" he asks once more.

"How'd you know?" the younger male replies, voice whiney.

"It was obvious."

"I am so not obvious," the songwriter huffs, taking a bread stick from the basket in the center of the table. He nibbles on the end before deciding he'd rather pick it to pieces and ball up the cooked dough between his fingers tips.

"You forget that I'm gay too," he says with a smile. "I could tell by the way you two were looking at each other. Does he know?"

"No," Shane sighs out. "He comes from a Christian home and obviously his aunt and uncle aren't the type that would support a gay family member."

"You don't know that for sure. Does he like you back?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then why don't you do something about it? Because if it's not too weird or gross or pedophile-ish to say, I think he's pretty cute," Jackson admits. It's not all that weird, seeing as Jackson is only seventeen years older than Jason.

"Dad," Shane sighs out. "Jason is basically off limits. But that's enough about me. What about you? Anything new or exciting happen in the past four years?"

"I met someone," Jackson admits.

"Aww," the teenager coos. "Who is he?"

"A man I worked with for a while back in college. His name is Josh."

"Aww," Shane says again. "Dad, that's so sweet. Is it anything serious?"

"I think so. We've been seeing each other for a little over a year now. We just attended our ten year reunion together about a week ago."

"High school or-"

"College," Jackson breaks in. "He's a really nice guy."

"Well, is he cute?" Shane wants to know.

"I'd say so. Shay, I really need to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"Josh is pregnant."

"Whoa, whoa," Shane breathes loudly. "Dad... wow. Okay, thanks for telling me about your sex life."

"It's not that, Shane. We're planning on moving in together and I want you to come live with us in California."

Shane's at a loss for words. His mouth keeps opening and closing but he can't talk. Finally, after about a minute or so he says, "Dad, I can't. I don't even know this guy. I still have four months at the ranch and I'm starting to love it there. It's a nice break from the publicity and fame and I just- I don't wanna leave."

"I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to but we haven't gotten any time together since the whole escapade with your mom and her boyfriend and the-"

"Please don't mention it," Shane replies uneasily. Right after he does so, their food is delivered and the conversation is dropped.


	11. Tell Me Why

By the time Shane gets back to the house, all is dark and quiet. He sneaks upstairs to Jason's room, entering slowly and closing the door behind him. He begins to strip down to his underwear, leaving his clothing in a pile. He pulls the boots off and carefully sets them upright. He jumps when Jason speaks.

"I'm awake," the nineteen-year-old says somewhat loudly. "You don't gotta keep quiet."

"Oh," Shane whispers, walking his tiny brief-clad body to his own bed. He doesn't think he could be any louder right now if he tried.

The oldest teenager sits up now. "How'd it go with your dad?"

"Uh, good I guess. He wants me to move in with him and his pregnant boyfriend." Shane pulls the quilt back and slips into bed, positioning himself on his side so he can look at his roommate.

"Wow," Jason replies. "What'd you say?"

"I said I couldn't."

"Well, why? I thought you missed your dad."

"I do," he confirms, "but I love it here and I don't even know the guy he's with. I've never even _seen_ him." Suddenly, Shane is uncomfortable and something is missing. He's cold even though it's spring and warm outside. Maybe because Cindy keeps the air below seventy degrees, or maybe it's because he's in his small pirate underwear. "Jase?"

"Hm?"

"Can I sleep in your bed with you?"

Unsure of how to respond and without thinking Jason stutters, "I-I guess."

Quickly, Shane dashes over to his friend's bed and lies down in front of Jason. The window positioned in the wall behind the youngest male casts moonlight onto the boys' faces and they're able to see each other clearly. Jason seems to glow lighter than the moon.

"Thanks," Shane whispers, scooting his head onto Jason's pillow. Then he asks, "Jason?"

"Hm?"

"I like you. A lot."

"I-L know," the nineteen-year-old whispers. He won't admit his feelings. No, not just yet. "I d-don't really even know why..."

"There's just something about you," Shane murmurs. "I wanna know everything about you."

"Well... I ain't that interestin'," Jason mumbles.

"We could start with me, then," Shane suggests, his selfishness taking over involuntarily. "Ask me something. Anything."

"Why'd your momma send you here? I-I kinda don't think you're all that bad of a person. I m-mean, you ain't no bad boy or nothin'. Sure, you got an attitude problem but that's only sometimes. So, why?"

Shane sighs out, hand touching Jason's covered thigh. The older boy jumps. "Sorry..."

"S'kay," whispers Jason when the singer links their fingers together. He curls his just a little tighter around Shane's.

"Because," Shane resumes his answer, blinking as he lies close to Jason and stares up at the ceiling. Their fingers are locked and the younger boy is playing with their hands absently. "My mom doesn't love me," Shane admits. It feels good to get that off his chest.

"What? H-How could she not love you? You're her child. She's got to-"

"Because my mom had me when she was seventeen..."

"Seventeen?" Jason echoes softly. "How old's your dad?"

"Thirty-six."

"That means he was eighteen, doesn't it?" he asks slowly, eyes fused to the younger child beside him. "W-Why so young?" Jason goes on to question innocently. This is all so foreign to him. He can't even _imagine_ what it'd be like if he had a baby right now. He can't _fathom_ why anyone would want a kid when they're still a kid themselves.

"Because when my parents were in high school, my dad said he started having these feelings that he liked guys. My mom, who was his best friend at the time, said that if they slept together, it may help my dad figure it out. So, they did. Turned out my dad was gay and didn't enjoy any second of it.

"My mom found out she was pregnant maybe six weeks later. My dad had found himself a boyfriend by then, but he said he was willing to get a job and help support my mom and the baby, which turned out to be me. So he did, and a little while after I was born my mom started using drugs and stuff. Around the time I was five she started selling them herself. My grandma found out, put my mom in rehab and took care of me until she was out. We ran away after that, out of the state.

"Mom was sober for a few years. She did pretty okay on her own but then she started bringing her boyfriends home with her. Some of them were nice but the majority of them spent the night once or twice and then it was on to the next one.

"This happened until I was twelve. Mom finally settled down with a guy, then. I thought he was really nice at first but then I figured out otherwise. Do you wanna know why I'm so fucked up?"

"Why's that?" the southern boy asks softly, sweetly.

"My mom's boyfriend, Chad, started getting close to me."

"Oh, Shane," Jason says, involuntarily pushing his nose into the top of Shane's hair. He holds onto the child's hand just a little tighter now. "How?"

"He started doing stuff with me," Shane goes on in a whisper. "It was normal stuff at first. He'd take me to the zoo and help me with homework. I loved the attention he gave me. And _just_ when I thought he wasn't interested in me and cared more about my mom, everything changed.

"He touched me at first. He held me at night when my mom was at work and he'd would kiss me sometimes. I started to like it, Jason," he whispers. "I started enjoying Chad's hands, his lips. We were playing around in my room one Saturday and he told me to undress for him so he could see how beautiful I was. So I did and then..."

Jason waits patiently for the troubled celebrity to continue his story. When nothing happens he urges gently, "Shane, you don't have to finish if you don't wanna."

"He started touching me. Then he undressed himself and we started kissing a lot. He held me while we did, and then we started rolling around the bed and playing when he kind of... pushed inside me on accident. He told me that he was sorry and I said it was okay because I thought it really was an accident. It was. It burned and Chad said we could stop so I said we didn't have to. He really cared about me and we ended up making love for three hours that afternoon.

"After that I started really loving Chad, like he was my boyfriend and not my mom's. He proposed to my mom when I was thirteen, though, but that didn't stop our relationship. We would sneak off to go places and sometimes when he couldn't get us a hotel room we did it in the back of his car.

"And then right after I turned fourteen, I got sick at school one day. I was throwing up a lot and had a headache so Chad came to get me because my mom was at work. We stopped at the drug store on the way home and he made me stay in the car while he ran in to get something.

"When we got home Chad laid down in my room with me. He held me in his arms and kissed my forehead and stroked my hair and sang to me. He had a beautiful voice. I ended up falling asleep for a few hours and when I got up he made me pee on a little plastic stick. I didn't really understand, but then after I did that he told me it was a pregnancy test. He started crying, I hugged him and that's when he told me I was going have a baby."

Jason pushes his bangs out of his eyes and echoes almost silently, "A baby?"

Shane continues, "We kept it a secret and Chad took me to the doctor after school one day. About a week after he took me we got an insurance bill in the mail and my mom got really suspicious. Chad told me to go to my room so I did. They started yelling and fighting. I sat on my bed, leaning back against the headboard with my arms around my knees and my eyes started to water as I heard her call my lover mean, cruel things. Then my mom came into the room suddenly, shutting the door after her and I heard the lock click. She was knocking over anything and everything in her path. When she got to my bed she grabbed me by my arm and threw me onto the floor. My eyes shut and she started kicking me hard, mostly in the stomach but she missed a view times and got my hip instead. Then she pulled me by my hair so that I was standing again, and she punched my belly so hard that I couldn't breathe. She wouldn't stop and I could hear Chad outside screaming, begging for my mom to leave me alone. He said that if she hurt me he'd leave her.

"I was pleading with my mom to stop, too, and even though I could have easily pushed her away from me I didn't do it because I didn't want to hurt a woman. I didn't want to be like her, even if she was killing my baby. I didn't know that at the time, though.

"She eventually stopped hitting and punching when I couldn't fight back or struggle anymore. When I was bruised, bloody and broken, lying on the floor of my room in a fetal position she stormed out of the house. Chad rushed to me when the door swung open, tears trickling down his face as he gently picked me up, carried me to his car and took me to the hospital. While we sat in the emergency room, he kept kissing my cheek and telling me how sorry he was and he said he loved me probably more than fifty times that night.

"I was hospitalized for a few days for my wounds and fractured ribs. Chad didn't have much time with me because he was dealing with my mom and the police report and stuff. Then one night I started bleeding a lot and not too long after that Chad told me that Mom killed our baby. The doctors let him tell me right before they turned him in to the police.

"He ended up being put in jail because he got me pregnant. Mom got locked up for assault, they got divorced and I lived with my grandma after I got out of the hospital. She treated me so well but I wasn't happy. That's when I started singing, more out of loneliness than anything else. I missed Chad and my heart hurt for him. He loved me. He really did. I honestly think he loved me and respected me even though he was nineteen years older than me. We loved each other so much.

"My mom eventually got me back right before my big break. She never touched me again, never said she loved me and never apologized or anything. She didn't care, Jason, she didn't care about me or my baby because she was jealous. She doesn't care now. She never cared..."

By now Jason feels like crying. His eyes are watering a bit but he holds his emotions back and, after hesitating, he unlocks their fingers and puts an arm around Shane's waist, pulling the fronts of their bodies together. "Shane, I'm real sorry," he continues to whisper. "No one deserves that. Your mom doesn't deserve you."

The eighteen-year-old swallows the lump in his throat and closes his eyes, nuzzling his head against the side of Jason's. "Thanks," he responds just barely.

"B-But why'd you have sex with Chad if-?"

"If what?"

"If you knew you were gonna-"

"I didn't know, Jason!" Shane snaps suddenly. "I didn't know I could get pregnant! My mom never talked to me about that kind of stuff! I was never told not to sleep with her goddamn boyfriend, husband, whatever, okay?! I could do whatever the fuck I wanted as long as I didn't bother her!"

"Shh," the nineteen-year-old says, holding Shane a little tighter until he quiets down, "you're gonna wake everyone. I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean nothin' by what I said..."

"I know," the singer replies hoarsely.

"It was a stupid question." Suddenly Shane looks up at Jason and the nineteen-year-old can't hold back. He leans forward, capturing Shane's top lip between his. He's slobbering a little and not sure of what to do, but when he pulls away after a second or so the younger boy is smiling. "What?" Jason wants to know.

"Nothing," Shane answers with a small smile. "I'm gonna sleep here tonight. Okay? Here with you."

Chuckling softly, Jason closes his eyes. "Alright."


	12. You Belong With Me

_Shane's lying on his side in his hospital bed, curled up as his stomach and other insides seem to be and feels like it's in a permanent knot. Tears of pain and fear continue to linger in the fourteen-year-old's eyes as he struggles to stay awake, fighting the urge to sleep that the pain killers, given to him by his nurse, have set in his strained body. He's staring at the door, trembling uncontrollably as he waits for Chad to walk back in the room._

_When he does, two male police officers follow and stand in the door way._

_Shane struggles to sit up when he sees that Chad is upset as well. "W-What's going on?" the child croaks out._

_"Sweetheart, lay back down," Chad replies gently, sniffling as he approaches Shane's bedside. The fourteen-year-old ignores the orders and continues to sit up despite the exhaustion set in place by his medicine._

_"What's wrong with me?" Shane asks in a soft tone when the man in front of him takes his cheeks delicately._

_The thirty-three-year-old presses their foreheads together and kisses Shane, who he considers to be his baby, his lover, his everything, on the tip of his nose. "Shane," he breathes out, closing his eyes and never wanting this moment to end._

_"What?" the child presses. "What happened that's so bad?"_

_"Mom killed our baby," Chad whispers into the young boy's ear. "She made you have a miscarriage. That's- that's why you're bleeding and hurting so much..."_

_"I-It's gone?" Shane stutters out. Confusedly and slowly he asks, "The baby- it... died?"_

_"Sir, that's enough time," one of the police officers, the taller one, calls from the doorway._

_"Enough time?" Shane echoes, pulling out of his stepfather's gentle grasp and looking up. "Are you leaving?"_

_"Yeah, Baby," Chad whispers, tears streaming down his face as he proceeds to hug the fourteen-year-old. "God, I'm sorry, Shane. I'm so, so sorry. I'll never forget you, I-I promise. No matter what you'll always be a part of me."_

_"Where are you going?" the child asks in a whisper, looking up into those deep, crystal blue eyes as he returns the embrace._

_"I'm going to jail," Chad responds before kissing Shane's ear. "They - the police - they think I r-raped you."_

_"But that's not true," Shane gasps in disbelief. "I-I love you and you love me too. How could they-? I'll just tell them that you would never do that to me because-"_

_The man cuts his technical stepson off with a gentle kiss and that's when both police officers barge in. "I have to go, Baby," Chad whispers before he's ripped away from his lover and out of his arms. "I love you!" he calls as he's pushed into the hospital hallway._

_"No!" Shane screams when the officers take Chad roughly by the arms. He rips the IVs out of his forearms and is almost on his feet when his nurse and doctor hurry into the room. They're restraining the fourteen-year-old as he breaks out into heart-wrenching, ear-piercing sobs and thrashing violently. "Let me go!" the broken boy screams as he manages to kick his nurse in her side._

_The woman loses her cool and abruptly slaps Shane across the face. Suddenly the writhing and struggling stops. The boy is lowered to his bed, blood staining his white hospital gown as he continues to weep uncontrollably. He curls up into a fetal position now, clutching his knees to his chest and begging God to bring Chad back to him, back to his rescue._

Shane wakes up suddenly, breathing hard and unevenly. He turns his head, looking at the splayed out boy beside him. Jason is on his stomach, arms folded under his head and still sleeping peacefully. The eighteen-year-old rises up, sweating slightly as he scoots over. He turns onto his side, snuggling up against Jason's warm body before lowering his head down on the older boy's bare shoulder blade.

As if on cue, the alarm clock goes off and Jason stirs, simply reaching over and hitting the 'off' button on the device.

With a deep sigh, Shane lifts himself from his roommate's back and rolls over.

"Shane?" Jason asks sleepily.

"Hm?"

"Were you cryin'?" he wonders, rubbing his eyes clear.

"No," the singer whispers, lying. "I just had a bad dream."

Jason sits up fully, looking down at his companion's face. "You still have bad dreams?"

"Yeah. Don't you?"

"Not really," he shrugs. "I don't dream much." The two stay there for another minute or two, silently thinking to themselves until the older teenager breaks the air with his words. "I guess we better get dressed 'n' head down for breakfast. You can't exactly go like that." He smiles sweetly, shyly, and reaches out to poke Shane's bare abdomen. "Shane, what's wrong?" he finally questions when the younger boy doesn't respond.

"Nothing."

"Was it the dream?" the Southern boy asks.

"Yeah, Jase," Shane whispers finally and with a nod. "It just- it upset me really bad."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No." The younger boy gets out of bed and walks to Jason's dresser.

"Shane?"

"What?!" Shane harshly snaps, not turning his head back as he proceeds to get dressed in a pair of Jason's jeans and a plaid button-down shirt.

Jason, who was planning on confessing his true feelings for Shane in the light of the moment, cringes slightly and lets out an involuntary whimper. "Nothing," he then states flatly, grabbing his dirty t-shirt from where it had been thrown on the floor last night and slipping it on over his bare upper half.

"I'm sorry," Shane admits when he finally has his shirt buttoned all the way.

Jason goes silently to his walk-in closet, pulls the string to the light and once the area is lit-up he grabs a random pair of fitted jeans. When he's slipping them on over his boxers, arms suddenly loop around his torso from behind. "What on Earth-?" he starts slowly before turning around. His eyes are met with Shane's dark hair.

"I'm sorry," the actor mumbles once more, inhaling Jason's gruff scent that he's come to love. "I dreamed about the night Chad got taken away from me. It just... it stirred up some old feelings, that's all. I never meant to snap at you like that. I didn't mean anything by it."

The nineteen-year-old nods to himself before returning the embrace. "It's alright. Is that why you were cryin'?"

Shane, with his hair now tousled, looks up at Jason sorrowfully. "You knew I was crying?"

"Well, duh," Jason states slowly. "I asked you and you said 'no' but to be honest, you ain't a real good liar. I felt you lay your head down on me and that's when I woke up. And you were kinda shakin' and then something wet landed on my back. It was warm so I kinda figured..."

Shane chuckles a bit, shaking his head. He reaches up, putting a hand to the older boy's cheek. He says softly, slowly, sweetly and in a staged accent, "Jason, you ain't a real good liar, either."

Jason blinks once before responding, "What d'you mean?"

He breaks the accent, realizing this is a serious moment for the both of them. "You're lying to yourself, to your aunt but most importantly to me," Shane explains.

Jason shifts nervously now. "Lyin' 'bout what?"

The songwriter giggles once more. "You like me, don't you?"

"No," Jason says stubbornly and articulately follows with, "I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Jason..."

"Fine," he mumbles, looking down at the floor but still holding Shane around the waist. "I like you."

It's another warning. "Jason..."

"I-I'm crazy about you," he stutters out.

"Jason."

"I-I love you, Shane," he whispers finally.

* * *

**A/N: We have progress! Yay! Finally. Now, I'm going to ask for lots of long reviews because that's what I do best. So, go for it and don't disappoint, please? Thanks for reading!**


	13. Like The Words Are New To You

The singer giggles innocently before tilting his head up a bit and kissing Jason square on the mouth. "I knew you did."

"Heh, yeah," Jason mutters, embarrassed and blushing slightly. "Dang," he curses in his thick accent when he hears footsteps coming towards his room. He drops his arms from around Shane and buttons his jeans rapidly.

As if on cue, Cindy knocks on the door before opening it without permission. "Just checkin' to see if y'all boys are up yet," she explains with a smile. "Breakfast's waitin'." Without another word the woman leaves, closing the door after her.

"Now, where were we?" the eighteen-year-old asks seductively." He steps forward, pushing himself up against Jason. He leans in, aiming for his roommate's mouth but he misses because the older boy turns his head. Shane huffs before looking up at Jason innocently.

"Shane," Jason whines quietly, "we gotta get downstairs." He pulls back, saying, "Get dressed. We'll talk later."

"Fine." Shane glares at his older companion before pulling on one of Jason's pair of jeans without permission. He grabs a t-shirt and slips it over his head.

Softly and with his accent more prominent than ever Jason asks, "Are you mad?"

Shane turns suddenly, mouth hanging open a bit. "Oh, Jase, no," he clarifies seriously. "Just a little frustrated, that's all."

"We'll talk later," the nineteen-year-old replies. He goes to the bedroom door, opening it and waiting for Shane. When the singer passes him, Jason instinctively puts his hand to the small of Shane's back.

The actor is caught off guard because he's never been treated so well since he was with Chad four years ago. No one's ever held the door for him or guided him anywhere since his first and only real relationship with his stepfather. He turns around, looking at Jason confusingly until the older boy shuts the door.

With a gentle push Jason gets the singer going again, smiling to himself as they go down to breakfast.

--

The boys are now in the far East pasture, repairing a barbed wire fencing. Shane is having a bit of trouble using the wire cutters and his scrawny arms aren't helping at all.

The horses they rode here, April and Gunner, are grazing not too far away. Once they boys are done, they're planning on going on one of the many trails that leads deep into the hills. They're to leave the tools by the fence and Carlisle is going to pick them up later.

Shane drops his cutters and starts, "Jase, are you-" He stops, turning his head to look at Jason. Shane's astonished that his companion is already finished.

"Do you need help?" Jason asks, standing back and double checking his work. He then walks toward Shane, hair blowing in his eyes. He raises his hand, pushing his bangs back from his face as he reaches the boy.

"I can't do it," Shane replies helplessly.

"Yes you can, you ain't no girl or nothin'," Jason retorts with a laugh.

"I'm a singer, Jason. I'm supposed to be weak. Help me out? Please?"

"Alright," Jason chuckles again, nodding and motioning to Shane's tool. "Pick it up."

Shane bends down, picking the clippers and hold them in his grasp. "Now what?" he asks, deliberately holding them the wrong way.

Although Jason isn't experienced with liking or flirting with boys, he's catching onto Shane. "Turn 'em around," he replies flatly.

Sighing, Shane does so. "_Now_ what?"

"Put it up to the broken part."

"Okay," the singer says, doing so but deliberately missing.

"Shane," Jason replies in a warning tone.

"What?"

"Why're you playin' dumb?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're tryin' to get me to put my arms around you to show you. I ain't stupid. B-But if you _do_ want me to hold you all you gotta do is ask..."

"Jason?" Shane asks immediately afterwords.

"Yes?" Jason counters softly.

The eighteen-year-old reaches up with both hands, capturing the older boy's face in them. When Jason leans in for a kiss, Shane stops him with his left index finger. "Hm, no," he muses. "Not just yet."

"What?" the older teen asks pointedly.

"I want you to be honest with me first."

"Honest 'bout what?" Jason counters.

"Do you really love me?" Shane asks in a whisper, face turning into all sorts of seriousness.

"W-What?" he responds offensively.

"Do you really love me?" Shane questions again. "Because not that long ago you liked Katie, right?"

"Well, yeah," Jason replies slowly, "b-but Shane that was only-"

"Two months ago?" the singer finishes. "You seem to have... come to terms with your feelings kinda rapidly."

"Do you think I'm lyin' to you?"

"No, Jase, it's not that. I just- I don't know if you really mean what you said."

Jason grows smaller now. He's trembling slightly under the younger boy's touch and he can't really breathe correctly. "You don't think I love you?"

"I'm just a little doubtful," Shane whispers, "that's all."

"B-But I do," Jason insists, reaching up with both his hands and grabbing Shane's, removing them from his cheeks. He clutches the singer's fingers gently but firmly, not wanting to let go and as if he's promising something. "Shane, I love you. Please believe me. I do, I really _do_. D-Don't you love me, too?"

"This is all going a little too fast for me, Jase," Shane admits wholeheartedly, looking up into those hazel eyes for the first time. "I can't do this."

"Shane, what on Earth are you talkin' about?"

"Your aunt and uncle don't want you to be gay, Jason. They're going to find out that we like each other and we're not supposed to like each other. They're going to take you away from me like the police took Chad. I'm sorry but I-I don't wanna get hurt. Not like that. Not again." Abruptly, the songwriter pulls from his companion's grip and rushes to his horse. The eighteen-year-old hops up on April, grips the reins and turns the horse around quickly.

"Shane, get back here!" Jason demands as he follows closely behind.

By now tears are in Shane's eyes. He can't really see straight but he has to get away from this, away from Jason, away from this ranch where he could never really be himself. He kicks the mare's sides with his heels and she starts off quickly, trotting, cantering and finally breaking into a full gallop in the opposite direction of Jason.

Jason follows suit, but by the time he's on his lazy old gelding Shane is long gone. He curses himself for giving the eighteen-year-old the faster horse and tries his best to follow. He knows this land like the back of his hand. Every trail, every stream, every hill are as familiar to him as horse care. That doesn't help, though. Shane and April are moving too fast.

Within two minutes Shane is out of Jason's sight and completely lost. He makes a wrong turn, or several, and suddenly nothing looks right. He seems to have gotten himself stuck in a patch of woods. He pulls April to a stop and takes in his surroundings. He's never seen the log on the ground to his left or the big boulder to his right. With several jerky movements, he manages to get himself and the mare he's riding even more lost. His next plan is to backtrack, but he accidentally turns left instead of right at the clearing half-way between two more chunks of the forest he's lost in. He's desperate, tired, weak, exhausted.

Finally giving up, the singer dismounts his horse and collapses to the ground in a heap of tears and emotional wreckage. That doesn't stop him from pulling his leather wallet from his back pocket, though. He opens the billfold, shifting through several receipts and other papers until he finds what he's looking for: the five-year-old picture of him and Chad. The picture his uncle Vernon took. The one from when his mom and Chad were still only dating. The one where Shane felt so scared at a party of Rene's that he had to be comforted like a small child. The one from the party where Chad had to stay to ensure the safety of Shane and his mother. The one where Chad was holding a scared Shane on his lap as the thirteen-year-old hugged his mother's boyfriend's neck. The one where Shane's mother can be seen stumbling in the background with a glass bottle of beer in her hand. The one where Shane felt safe.


	14. Lost And Insecure, You Found Me

Shane has been in the same place for over three hours now. Dusk is growing nearer and the sun has already started to set. April is still faithfully staying close by, taking advantage of the lush forest grass. The eighteen-year-old is asleep, has been for only a few seconds now.

_Shane is in his room, huddled up on his bed crying because tonight is the night Chad decided to propose to Rene. He did it in the dining room of Rene's house where the family had been eating a crappy dinner made by Rene herself._

It's past seven o'clock and Shane's mother has left for work to be there by seven thirty.

Suddenly the thirteen-year-old's bedroom door opens and Chad walks in. He makes it to the bed where his soon-to-be-stepson is weeping. He takes a seat on the bed behind his younger lover.

Sniffling a bit, the boy screams, "Go away!"

The thirty-three-year-old shakes his head and places a gentle hand on Shane's thigh before asking, "Baby, why are you so upset?"

"Because I thought you loved me! You said you loved me!"

Chad lies down behind the crying teenager, spooning him sweetly. He places his lips at the child's ear before whispering, "I do love you. That's why I want to marry your mom, so I can be with you all the time."

Slowly and hesitantly, Shane rolls over to face his lover. "R-Really?"

A kiss is passed from Chad's mouth to the child's. "I would never lie to you, Sweetheart. I would never hurt you. I promise."

The thirteen-year-old giggles softly before wiping his eyes. "I guess it was kinda stupid of me to get so upset, huh?"

"Not at all," the thirty-three-year-old says, smiling now. "I love you, Sugar. That'll never change."

"No matter what?"

Gently, Chad presses their foreheads together, brushing the tip of his nose against the one of his much younger partner's. "No matter what."

As Shane's dreams of his childhood continue to haunt him, Jason drives to the edge of the forest. He would have come sooner but he told his Aunt Cindy what happened. He told her about how much he loves Shane and about the conversation that occurred between them, and Shane's secret life story that no one but his mother, father, and now Jason has ever heard. Cindy reacted respectively, telling Jason not to worry about it and she told him to give Shane some space.

Thus, six hours later Jason is climbing out of his pickup truck after turning it off. He whistles with his thumb and forefinger. As prompted, April whinnies and astonishingly Shane remains sleeping, curled up with his arms tucked under his head.

It doesn't take long for Jason to find Shane and the mare. He greets the horse first, stroking her nose before kneeling down to the angelic boy that lay beneath the trees on the forest floor. He reaches out, a delicate smile adorning his features as he brushes Shane's shaggy bangs away from those deep, gorgeous chocolate eyes that are hidden behind creamy eyelids.

"Let's get you home," Jason whispers to himself, hooking one arm under the eighteen-year-old's knees and the other around his shoulders. With little effort he lifts the actor up, walking back to the pickup as April follows. He manages to get the back door of the vehicle open with only one hand, still holding Shane, and then lays the singer down carefully. Acting on a last second impulse, he climbs into the truck briefly only to kiss his love on the forehead.

April reminds Jason that she is indeed still there by nipping at his shirt tail, and within minutes the nineteen-year-old loads her into the trailer attached to the truck. By the time Jason is finished, Shane has awoken and realized where he is.

Only until Jason is back in the driver's seat does Shane speak up. "Jase?" he asks wearily, rubbing at his eyes.

The Southern boy jumps, looking into the back seat just after. "Hey," he replies slowly, sympathy gracing his features. "Have a nice nap?"

The songwriter smiles faintly before climbing over to the passenger's seat. "Yeah," he whispers, looking over at the beautiful boy next to him. He reaches out, grabbing Jason's hand as the elder of the two starts the vehicle. Shane scoots a bit so that he's leaning against his companion.

"D'you feel better?"

"Yeah," Shane answers, telling only half of the truth. "I hope I didn't worry you too much."

"I kinda knew where you were," Jason admits, eyes focused on the horizon as he turns around and heads back to the ranch house. "I was really worried 'bout you, though. 'C-Cause like I said earlier..."

"What?" Shane presses gently.

"Well," Jason slowly starts again, "I-I love you, remember?"

"Jason."

"What?"

"I need to go see my dad. I have to get out of my place if just for a few days."

Jason's concentration ceases as he pulls onto one of the dirt roads. "What? W-Why? Is it my fault?"

"No, no, it's just- I've been having a lot of bad dreams and I think someone's trying to tell me something."

The nineteen-year-old's voice sinks as does his heart. "You already called 'im?"

"What? Oh, uh, no. I'll call him when I get back to the house."

"Oh. Alright."

--

It's around ten o'clock by now. Shane is in Jason's room on his phone as the nineteen-year-old is heading to bed.

"Daddy?" Shane perks up when his father answers the phone.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Jackson wants to know.

"Um, kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Not really..."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Would I be calling if I didn't?" the eighteen-year-old somewhat snaps bitterly. He catches himself, though. "I'm sorry. I'm just- I'm having a hard time."

"With that boy you like?"

"Well, yeah. And Daddy?"

"What?"

Shane's voice drops to a little above a whisper. "I miss Chad. I've been thinking about him a lot and the past few nights I've had dreams and I just- I need to come see you. I need a break from this."

Jason looks up at he's changing clothes, standing in front of the dresser wearing only tight white briefs. "Thanks," he mumbles, offended and hurt.

The actor suddenly pulls his iPhone away from his ear, frowning and admitting, "I'm sorry."

Jason just nods silently.

"You want to come see me?" Jackson asks excitedly.

"Yeah." Shane brings the phone back to his ear completely.

"Shay, this is so exciting!" Jackson gushes. "Josh can't _wait_ to meet you! You guys are gonna get along so well."

Shane laughs a little before questioning, "Can you get me a plane ticket?"

"Don't you have people to do that for you?"

"Daddy," Shane scolds, smiling to himself. "Please?"

"Okay. I'll call James and get all the airport information from him. He's the one that went with you down there, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, well, I love you and I'll see you soon."

"Oh, and call me in the morning, okay?"

"Will do. Love you."

"Love you too, Daddy." Shane makes several kissing noises into the phone before hanging up.

Jason climbs into bed, scoffing a little bit. "I can't believe you still call your dad 'Daddy.'"

"Are you mad?" Shane asks suddenly, climbing into bed with his companion. They're both used to it now. They've grown comfortable with each other.

"For what?"

"Because I'm going to my dad's."

"No."

"Oh. Well, are you gonna miss me?"

"Of course I'm gonna miss you," Jason replies, positioning himself onto his side so that he can face his bedfellow.

"I'll miss you too." Shane leans up, kissing Jason on the lips and the nineteen-year-old holds the position longer than usual. Pulling back, the singer asks, "Can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"R-Really?" Jason responds breathlessly, smiling wider than ever. "You ain't just sayin' that are you?"

"No," Shane confirms honestly. "Jason Gregory, I am head-over-fucking-heels in love with you. Is that better?"

"Y-Yeah..." Jason, more confident than ever, leans in and presses his hungry mouth to Shane's. His puffy lips have improved at coordination and he's actually pleasing the singer in front of him. The eighteen-year-old moans softly caught off guard when Jason rolls over on top of him. He pulls back, earning a whimper from Shane. "We gotta be quiet."

"Whoa, Jase," Shane teases. "How far are you planning to go, hm?"

Without a word, the older boy initiates another kiss, hips resting on Shane's and it's nothing erotic. They're just laying together, mouths mingling in sweet kisses until the younger of the two darts his tongue out. It hits the seam of Jason's lips and slowly but surely, Jason opens his mouth to let Shane's tongue inside.

As the muscle begins to explore this new cavern, Shane reaches up and buries his hands in his partner's hair, feeling an unusual softness under his fingertips that he's never come close to feeling before. He pulls back quickly, retracting his tongue and abruptly ravaging Jason's neck. He's sucking at the skin violently, tugging a little bit with his teeth. He's back to kissing when suddenly something hits his thigh. It's long and hard like a flashlight but Shane knows that's not what it is. He pulls back with a smirk.

"What?" Jason demands, trying to position himself differently.

The younger male just giggles, pushing his companion onto the side. Shane sits up, reaching over and pulling down Jason's briefs to reveal a rather obvious erection.

"I thought so," Shane muses. He moves down a bit, lying on his side.

"Whoa," Jason breaks in. "What're you doin'?"

"Um, I think we both know. Why?"

"Shane, I don't think…"

"What?" the singer replies patiently. "You're okay with this aren't you?"

"I just… I don't know."

"You're gotten off before, right?"

"Duh," the nineteen-year-old blurts out. "I might be a country boy, but I ain't stupid."

"Then why won't you let me?"

"Do you wanna?" the Southern boy counters shyly, blushing a bit. He receives a nod before giving in. "Alright, go ahead."

"You're okay with this, right?" Shane asks, pushing Jason's legs apart and settling on his stomach between them.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Jason gives Shane a reassuring smile.

Shane, feeling comfortable now, lowers his mouth onto Jason's hard cock, tongue swirling around the trunk immediately. His left is wraps around what he can't fit into the rest of his cavern, and his right one rests sweetly on Jason's thigh.

"Shane," Jason groans softly, thrusting into Shane's mouth before regaining control. He can't help but think that this is so dirty, but he wants it, he wants Shane and most of all he wants to ram his erect penis all the way down the eighteen-year-old's throat.

Shane closes his eyes, beginning a bobbing motion that creates a smooth path to and from the rest of Jason's groin. His fingers travel to Jason's warm scrotum, juggling each ball delicately in his fingers. He hollows his cheeks now, creating an intense feeling for the older teenager beneath him.

Jason reaches down suddenly, grabbing a handful of Shane's hair as the feeling of ecstasy grows. His head is resting back against the pillow. His erection was already hard before, but it's throbbing and gotten than ever now. The kind of throbbing where veins become even more noticeable and the kind of throbbing that happens right before orgasms come.

And there it is. It's a bit premature and Shane wanted it to last longer, but that's okay because Jason isn't used to this. The nineteen-year-old arches up just a bit from the mattress, squirting several times into Shane's welcoming mouth which remains in place as the singer devours the semen that's just invaded his cavern. He's missed that flavor, the overwhelming sweet taste, the comforting warm feeling and the salad dressing consistency.

Shane pulls away, earning a whine from Jason as he drops the cock from his mouth and slowly climbs up beside his lover.

The two are silent. Jason pulls his briefs up before resuming his side position. Their eyes lock and they gaze at each other for the longest time, both grinning without realizing it.

"So?" Shane asks finally, cuddling even closer to Jason. "How was it?"

The nineteen-year-old drapes an arm over Shane's side. "It was pretty amazin'. I loved it."

"Good." Shane leans up, pressing a kiss to Jason's mouth. He closes his eyes, feeling safe for the first time in a long time. "Night, Jase."

Jason, still smiling faintly, leans forward before pressing a kiss to his bedmate's hair. "Night, Shay."


	15. Nobody Said That It Would Be Easy

It's seven o'clock in the morning. Shane and Jason are hanging out in the barn with one of the mares and her new foal. She gave birth around five thirty and the boys were there to witness the whole thing. Jason was doing his duties when he got up at four o'clock to go check on her because yesterday the vet had told them that it was going to happen soon. After finding out the horse had gone into labor, Jason didn't want to wake his aunt and uncle so he took Shane down to the barn with him instead. He brought a blanket along for the wind in the breezeway is a bit intense at night. Cuddled against Jason, Shane realized it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

"What happens when babies are born?" the eighteen-year-old suddenly asks. He's now sitting beside Jason on the floor of the stall. The new foal, just hours old, is asleep with his head on Jason's thigh. The sun is shining through the back of the stall, letting a large beam of warm light cover almost everything throughout the stall.

"Hm?" Jason responds, stroking the colt's forehead slowly.

"Do you guys keep them or-?"

"Nah. Every time a baby's born I wanna keep it. But Carlisle ain't sentimental like that, though, an' his excuse is he's got a business to deal with. Right now we could really use the money, so I don't doubt he's already got this one sold. He's Bella's grandson, you know."

"Really?" Shane asks, picking at a single piece of alfalfa hay he found on the ground. "And your uncle won't let you keep him?"

"Nope. Said he wished he could but like I said him an' Aunt Cindy really need the money."

"Jase, when's your birthday?"

"June sixth. Why?"

"Just wondering," Shane whispers.

Jason goes silent for a minute before looking over at his companion. "What time're you leavin'?"

"Around noon."

"Oh."

"Why?"

The older boy chuckles a little bit. "What d'you mean 'why?'"

"Why did you ask?"

"Oh, 'cause with it bein' Sunday an' all, Cindy an' Carlisle wanna go to church with Andy an' Eric but if you come with us they won't get back in time for you to leave."

"So what are they planning to do?"

"Iuno. We should probably get inside an' ask." Jason gently pushes the colt from his lap, stands up and offers Shane a hand.

"Okay." The eighteen-year-old grabs onto his friend's fingers, hopping up immediately. He then leans forward, kissing Jason's cheek. He pulls back and smiles up at Jason before pushing the older male against the stall wall. Shane reaches up, burying his hands in Jason's thick, straight hair as he kisses him again, turning his head to deepen the contact.

Jason reacts quickly, looking his arms around that tiny waist of Shane's and sighing out slowly. He squeezes the younger teen for a minute, wanting Shane as close to him as possible. He brings his left hand down and up under Shane's t-shirt, caressing the small of the eighteen-year-old's back and loving the way that the soft skin there feels under his fingertips.

The younger boy pulls back suddenly, memories of his first real relationship flooding back into his mind. Chad always used to stroke Shane's lower back, especially when the then-fourteen-year-old was troubled, sick or feeling depressed. He would hold Shane just like that, arms around his waist with one hand under the hem of Shane's top.

"You alright?" Jason asks softly, letting their foreheads rest together. "D-Did I do somethin' wrong?"

"No," Shane whispers, pecking the older man's lips softly. He shakes his head fumingly. "No." That's when he realizes that this entire situation is ridiculous. He can't let a past relationship keep him from the beautiful new one that's forming before his eyes. He has to fix it. He has to do something. "I'm sorry," he offers, fingers unwinding from Jason's hair.

The nineteen-year-old smiles subtly. "It's fine."

"Hey..."

"Hm?"

"Officially boyfriends?" Shane asks hopefully. "You and me? Secretly if we have to be?"

Jason has to ponder only for a second before nodding. "Sure."

Shane pulls out of Jason's grip and grabs his left hand. "Let's go get some breakfast. I'm starving."

Jason nods, following the singer out of the barn.

When the two enter the house, their hands fall apart and the eldest opens the door for his partner.

"Aunt Cindy?" Jason then calls out.

"In the kitchen!" she hollers back.

The nineteen-year-old goes to the proper room with Shane in tow. "Did you figure out what we're gonna do?"

"Well," she sighs, scrambling eggs in the skillet, "I did. You and Shane are gonna stay home from church and you'll take him to the airport."

The boys exchange playful glances before Jason admits, "Sounds fine."

"You think you can handle it an' not get lost?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly Cindy turns around, looking to her nephew and then to her house guest. "Shane, Honey, can I talk to Jason alone for a minute?"

Shane and Jason lock eyes for a brief moment. "Sure." He walks out of the room and into the den.

"Am I in trouble?" Jason asks childishly.

"Jason, I've gotta ask this no matter how uncomfortable it is for either of you."

"W-What?"

"Sweetheart, are y'all... doin' anything?"

"What?" the nineteen-year-old retorts again.

"Are y'all… doin' anything… together?"

Jason shifts awkwardly on his feet. "Y-You mean a-anything," he pauses, lowering his voice as to not give himself away, "sexual?"

Cindy nods, receiving a negative response in return. "Good. Y'all are just both so young and I don't want you two to do anything that would mess up your lives. You have so much to look forward to and-"

"Well, you don't gotta worry 'bout. We ain't doin' anything."

"That's a relief," she sighs softly. "I know I said I was gonna separate you boys but I just... I can see you love him, Jason. I'm not blind." Her nephew nods. "Honey, just be careful. Don't hurt him and don't let yourself get hurt."

Jason breaks into a smile now. "I won't."

"Alright. Breakfast'll be ready in a few. You and Shane go wash up."

Without another word, the Southern boy finds his companion in the den and follows him to the downstairs bathroom.

--

It's one fifteen as Shane and Jason are standing in the terminal with James by their side. The paparazzi isn't too bad. There are maybe five or six cameras but the eighteen-year-old has grown so immune to them even though he's been secluded for the past few months.

Jason steps forward, bringing Shane into his arms. He presses his lips into the side of the younger boy's head, kissing the dark hair there very softly. He then hugs the singer, squeezing with all his might as questions are shouted at Shane as to who this mysterious and - compared to all of Shane's other exes - quite rugged boy is.

Pulling back, Shane pecks Jason on the lips. The nearby crowd grows more intense, whistles and shouts are heard, but the eighteen-year-old is used to that as well. He goes on to admit, "I'll miss you."

"Me too," Jason replies, not able to stop grinning. "I got your number. Aunt Cindy gave it to me. I-I'll call you tonight."

"Think of me always?" the actor asks softly.

"Of course." The nineteen-year-old leans down, squeezing Shane around the waist and then picking him up for yet another kiss. When he breaks the contact, he runs his fingers through Shane's bangs and sighs happily.

"Boys, the plane-"

"James," the singer warns, turning to his guardian, "I'm saying goodbye to Jason. Wait a damn second."

As the bodyguard goes silent, Shane is lowered to his feet. With two more quick kisses, Shane is lead away to his flight that doesn't wait on anyone, not even famous eighteen-year-olds saying goodbye to their boyfriends.

--

It's around five thirty when Shane arrives at his dad's house. He leaves the limo, saying goodbye to James and telling him he can take it from here. The singer grabs his bags and lugs them up to the rather large California home. He sees two vehicles sitting in the driveway: his dad's black SUV and he assumes the convertible is Josh's. That's when the teen hopes Josh isn't a snob. Another car is parked curbside. Shane goes to the door, knocking softly.

The portal opens and standing there is a young man, appearing to be approximately eight-and-a-half-months-pregnant. He's about six feet tall, thin, has long dark hair hanging to the chin but cut in the back to fit the shape of his head more appropriately, his eyes are green and his skin is a very fair color. "You must be Shane," Josh gushes, reaching out and abruptly hugging the child.

_No shit_, Shane thinks as he's pulled inside. "Yeah. Um, hi. I guess you're Josh?"

"You got it," the thirty-six-year-old confirms. Bonnie, the couple's pet boxer, enters the room and abruptly jumps up, front legs landing on Shane's shoulders as she attempts to lick his face. "Oh, this is Bonnie. By the look on your face I'm guessing your dad didn't tell you about her?"

"No," the songwriter responds nervously.

He puts Shane's bags by the swirling staircase before hollering, "Honey! He's here!" Josh grabs Bonnie's collar gently, pulling her down and then heads toward the kitchen, motioning for the teenager to follow. "Are you thirsty?"

"A little," the singer admits, looking back to see if Bonnie is following. The dog has disappeared, though.

"Help yourself. The fridge is full of everything and the glasses are in the cabinet right next to it. If you'll excuse me, I'll go get your dad. He's with a client so that may be what's keeping him." And with that, Josh walks out.

"Okay." Shane goes to get a glass from the cabinet, deciding that Josh is very nice. He fills his cup with ice and then finds the pitcher of purified water. After pouring the liquid into the glass, Shane puts the pitcher back and takes a long drink of the refreshing beverage. He grips his cup and leaves the kitchen, deciding to take a peek at the living room.

The space is large and painted a soft beige color with black trim. Ebony leather sofas create the seating arrangement with contrasting white pillows and matching tile flooring. A large television is mounted on the left wall and on the right is an arrangement of photographs. French doors sit on the wall between the left and right ones, leading out to a large backyard. From where Shane is standing, he can see at least a luxurious pool with a waterfall and next to that is a Jacuzzi. With a soft sigh, the singer wanders back into the kitchen and stands there for several minutes, leaning on the marble counter top.

Jackson, Josh and the client are walking towards the kitchen as well. Shane recognizes his father's voice as he's explaining a procedure. Shane's father goes on to say, "I'm sorry about the interruption. I didn't know my son was coming when we made the appointment," Shane's father explains just as he and his other two companions enter the kitchen. "Hey, Bud."

The eighteen-year-old turns around, looking at his father with a bright smile. "Hey, Dad, I was just-" Shane stops, eyes suddenly landing on none other than Chad; the client. The drink falls from his hand, glass shatters to the floor, busting into a million or so pieces. The water and ice land in every which direction. Shane rushes out of the room without another word.

* * *

**A/N: I added a few pictures in my profile.**


	16. The Perfect World And The Bottom Line

"Shane!" Jackson hollers, following his son immediately. Shane doesn't really know where he's going but it has to be somewhere, _anywhere_, as long as Chad isn't there. They end up in the dining room where the singer has halted, clinging desperately to the back of one of the solid oak chairs that sit around the extravagantly expensive table. His head is hanging, his breaths are heavy and his bangs are in his eyes more than ever.

"Dad, it's _him_," the boy whispers harshly.

"Shane, _what_ on Earth are you talking about?"

The singer turns around, eyes filled to the brims with tears as he chokes out, "C-Chad. You remember, my step- old stepdad..." Shane falls short of breath, trembling as he licks his desperately dry lips.

"Come here," Jackson whispers with an expressed sigh, extending his arms and bringing the teen into his loving embrace. With his cheek pressed against Shane's hair, the father admits, "I'm sorry, I had no idea. I thought he was in prison. I mean- he was, wasn't he?"

"I-I guess," Shane stutters, clinging desperately to his father. "I don't really... know..."

"Bud, I'm so sorry," Jackson continues to confess. "If I knew I wouldn't- I mean, what're the odds?"

"I don't know," the actor whispers. "I-I haven't seen him since the day at the hospital when they took him away."

Suddenly, Josh waddles into the room with one hand to his left hip. Voice quiet and hushed as he looks at Jackson, he asks, "What's the problem?" Without warning, Chad enters the scene. With a skeptical expression, Josh turns towards his boyfriend's child. "He says he knows- knew you," the pregnant man accuses.

Shane, still huddled against his father's strong chest, slowly lifts his head and peeks over Jackson's shoulder to peer at the beautiful man he once knew that now stands before him. Suddenly the songwriter is let free and Jackson murmurs, "We'll leave you two to talk." He walks out, grabbing Josh gently by the forearm and the ex-lovers are alone.

"Shay," the thirty-seven-year-old breathes, walking hastily towards the stilled boy.

But Shane abruptly responds, stepping forward and rushing into Chad's arms. Chad wraps his limbs around the long-lost teen's waist and holds him tight.

"Oh, God," Shane blubbers, eyes closing now. He's crying a bit more steadily but not making a scene of it.

The older man rubs his cheek against the boy's, murmuring, "I never thought I'd see you again."

"M-Me too," the star admits, holding onto the man for dear life.

"Look at you," he coos, "you've grown so much." Chad breathes out, mouth parted slightly with his lips against the stark brown hair, fingers slipping under the back material of Shane's shirt as they begin to caress the skin they find there. "You used to tuck your head under my chin. Your waist was so tiny," he continues to recall, "that I could double my arms around you. I always did..."

Pulling back, Shane looks up into those soulful eyes and brings a youthful hand up to trace Chad's aged features. "I-I remember," he admits with a faint, faint smile. "When- What're you doing in California? I mean, you were in jail after-"

"I got out a few months ago," Chad interjects. "I was on unemployment for a while and I met your dad - I mean, I didn't know he was your dad at the time because we've never met before but - well, he offered me a job." He runs his fingers through Shane's hair. "Enough about me. How have you been coping with everything?"

By everything, Shane assumes the miscarriage. "I've gotten over it," he murmurs softly. "Or found an outlet for what's left anyway..."

"Your music?" Chad counters in the same tone. It's as if they were never separated for any amount of time. They know each other inside and out and always will, no matter what.

Shane nods. "I write about it a lot. They're not songs I usually choose to put on albums but I have a stash of them. They're kind of secret, I guess…"

"I'd love to read them," the man hints gently. He knows how touchy Shane could be; he was that way from birth. "Speaking of writing, I wrote you almost every day for the first year or so before you started working. Did- Did you get the letters?"

Shane's mouth is hanging open. "No..."

"I guess your grandmother hid them from you?"

Whispering, the teen admits, "Probably."

"I should really get going," Chad speaks up. "I have somewhere to be in twenty minutes." Without a word, Shane clings to him again. "What're we gonna do about this?" the ex-stepfather asks, hugging the victim once more.

"I don't-don't know," Shane stutters and suddenly Chad leans in, going to a kiss but the singer stops it with hurtful words. "I-I met someone," Shane whispers sadly; shyly but there's also a joyful hint in his voice.

"Oh?" Chad replies dismally. He knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. He knew once he saw that young, gorgeous face that Shane would never want him again; not that old, _aged_ man that's just been released from prison. And it hurts Chad so much because Shane doesn't need to sleep in his arms at night, because he can't protect Shane from anything but most of all Chad hurts because his baby boy doesn't want him anymore.

"His name is J-Jason," Shane stammers. "He's nineteen. He's really sweet. And he's good to me. I-I love him. He loves me too..."

"That's good," comes the false reply. Chad is now fighting the urge to cry. He's dropped his arms because he can't hold them anymore for the hurt. The strength left with the words 'I met someone.' "I love you," Chad blurts out.

The boy frowns. "But it's not the same…"

_Oh_. And Chad finds the gumption to reply, "Oh..."

"I'm s-sorry," Shane stutters, eyes moving back and forth rapidly as he searches for an answer.

"No," Chad croaks out hoarsely. "It's for the best, really. You need someone your age..." He turns briskly, rushing to the front door.

Shane stands there, kind of shocked at what just happened. He can have anyone he wants and when he was fourteen he wanted Chad but now he's had a change of heart. He's in love with Jason, this sweet boy from the South who really doesn't have a clue about how to love or why it's important love but he follows his heart. And that's all Shane Gray really needs.


	17. Can You Say That This Felt Right?

Hours later Shane is lying down in the bedroom, cuddled up close to his father. It doesn't take a fool to realize that this isn't exactly normal, but Shane needs this. He needs comfort from the father he hasn't really known these past four years because he's just finished a twenty-minute crying session and isn't feeling too hot right now.

"I felt really bad," the eighteen-year-old whispers softly. "The look on Chad's face was just so hurtful but, I mean, what else was I supposed to do? I'm in love with Jason and he's in love with me and I think we're gonna end up being perfect for each other and I could never hurt him like that."

"I know," Jackson responds, kissing his son's hair. "Shay, I feel so guilty for not having been there for you these past few years."

The teenager looks up, hair clinging to his tear-soaked cheeks. "What?" he responds confusedly. "Where did that come from?"

The thirty-six-year-old shrugs. "I was just thinking how hard it must have been for you to go live with your grandmother while I was out looking for a husband and starting my life."

"Don't feel guilty," Shane mutters, laying his head back down against Jackson's chest. He closes his eyes and sighs out slowly. "I was happy for you. And I didn't want you to be around me because you would have been too worried."

"Worried? Why?"

"Because for the first few weeks I wouldn't come out of my room. I got sick and I couldn't eat without throwing up a few hours later. It was really bad until I enrolled in school again. I joined the choir and it all went uphill from there."

Jackson moves his head closer to Shane's, tightening his arms around his teenage son's waist. "I'm happy that you found your gift."

"Me too," Shane comments, suddenly distracted by an irrelevant fact. "Jason said he'd call me tonight. H-He hasn't called."

"Jack! Honey, I'm going to bed!" Josh hollers loudly as he's descending the hall. He then comes into the scene, somewhat shocked at what he sees because he didn't know where his boyfriend was. He didn't expect to find Jackson in bed with Shane, but maybe he's inferring something completely false. "Oh. I didn't know you were in here."

"It's okay; I was just telling Shay goodnight."

Shane looks up, pulling from his father's arms abruptly with his mouth hanging open a slight bit until he finds his words. "Oh, um, yeah, I guess I should be getting to bed. Night, Daddy." He leans forward, kissing Jackson on the cheek. On the way out of the room, feeling a bit intimidated, Shane looks to his father's boyfriend shyly. "Um, goodnight," he mumbles embarrassedly.

Josh closes the bedroom door before hollering a quick 'you too' in return.

With a sorrowful sigh, the eighteen-year-old trudges down the hall, glancing over the banister towards the house's first floor. He approaches the guest room that's directly down the hall from the Jackson and Josh, turning the knob and opening the door slowly. Bonnie suddenly bolts into the space, jumping on the bed as Shane flips the light on. The boxer quickly lies down at the foot of the bed, looking up at the teenager with big, innocent eyes as if she's begging to stay here.

"What the hell," Shane sighs out, closing the door and turning the light off. He crawls into bed, pulling the satin comforter over his body and enjoying the cool feeling the duvet creates. He closes his eyes and is asleep in minutes.

Meanwhile, back in Texas, it's one o'clock in the morning. Jason has been locked in his room since dinner, trying to figure out his new phone (identical to his boyfriend's). He stopped at a short on the way back from the airport and bought one, using the two hundred dollars he'd got for his last birthday and Christmas. He thought that if he was going to be labeled as Shane Gray's boyfriend, he should try his hardest not to embarrass the singer. Because to Jason, Shane is precious soul; a gem; a gift from God (the last one is ironic, really, since God doesn't exactly approve of homosexuals) and he would do anything for the eighteen-year-old.

After nine hours Jason has finally, _finally_, conquered the device, and he's confident enough to attempt to send the first message, the first one being to none other than Shane. He spends at least a minute typing it out and after editing it many times, it's finally ready to send.

_Psst, guess who!_

Back in California, Shane wakes when his message notifier goes off and at the foot of the bed, Bonnie jerks up as well. Grabbing his phone and looking at the screen, he's completely thrown off by the strange, unknown number. He quickly messages back.

_Who the fuck is this?_

Jason, sitting on his bed cross-legged and biting his lower lip softly, can't help but smile.

_Jason._

Shane's heart speeds up when he reads the reply. He reaches up quickly, pushing his bangs from his face and can barely contain himself. He fumbles with his phone, calling Jason's new number as quickly as possible.

Jason's voice is soft, nothing above a whisper, as he answers, "Hello?"

"Hey, Babe," Shane replies groggily. He then muses, "Did you intend on practically giving me a fucking heart attack?"

"No," Jason murmurs softly. "I scared you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No, I mean- when did you get a phone?"

"After I dropped you off," the nineteen-year-old explains as he moves into a lying-down position. "I stopped at a store and bought it with some of my money I had kept up."

"Why are you so quiet?" Shane counters, reaching out and petting Bonnie as she chooses to rest her head on the eighteen-year-old's leg.

"Aunt Cindy's a real light sleeper. She might hear me talkin' like normal and see that I'm not asleep."

"Oh. What time is it there?"

"One in the mornin'..."

"Why are you up so late?" the singer counters playfully. "When I was there we were usually asleep by nine or so."

"It took me so long to figure out this stupid thing."

"You sound so exhausted," Shane replies sympathetically, "go to sleep."

"But I already miss you," Jason retorts.

"Jase, you have to get up at five. That only leaves you four hours of sleep and you have more chores to do 'cause I'm gone."

With a soft groan of protest, Jason closes his eyes. "I don't want..."

"What?"

"I wanna keep you company," he slurs, breaths growing longer.

"Hon, go to sleep," Shane orders. "Please, Jase."

"Alright," the nineteen-year-old whimpers out. "But Shane?"

"Hm?"

"What do you... what should I call you?"

"What?"

"Well you called me 'Babe' and 'Jase' and 'Hon' and stuff..."

"You can call me 'Baby'," Shane offers. "And 'Shay', I like that too."

"'Kay. I love you, Baby," Jason whispers. "G'night."

Shane stomach tingles as he lets out a soft, sincere giggle. "I love you too. Night." He pulls the iPhone from his ear, biting at his bottom lip much like his boyfriend had done moments ago. He lowers himself down into the mattress again, closing his eyes and dreaming of Jason.


	18. I Would Like To Introduce Mr Sensitive

"Shane," Jackson murmurs softly, shaking his son's shoulder tenderly enough to wake but not startle him.

"Mmm," the singer responds, rolling over onto his back and sitting up. He pushes his messy, tangled hair away from his face before blinking several times and looking up at his father. "Hm?"

"Hey, I've gotta leave in about five minutes and take Josh to the hospital for his appointment. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Appointment?" the teenager echoes.

"Yeah, the baby's due in a week or so. Oh, did I tell you? We're having a boy!"

_Oh_.

Shane, shaken and unsure of what to say, replies, "That's great..." But of course he's lying. Another boy? That's fucking devastating.

"And after that we're gonna go to my office for a few hours. Maybe we can do lunch?"

_Do lunch?_ Shane replies mentally. _Like a- a business partner? Is that all I am to you?_ He looks down at the duvet covering his brief-clad body. "Oh, no, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I'll just hang out here for the day."

"Are you sure?" Jackson asks, reaching out and putting a hand to his _other_ son's shoulder.

"Yeah," Shane replies, nodding. "I might go back to sleep. It's nice not having to wake up for chores."

"Alright, well, here's plenty to do around here. The food is stocked and Bonnie's pretty good company when you get lonely. If you go outside and get in the pool, she'll jump right in with you. She likes to dive for her toys, too. It's hilarious."

"Okay."

Jackson leans forward, kissing Shane on the forehead. "Alright, we'll see you tonight."

"Tonight?" Shane replies in an almost-whisper. "I thought you said you'd only be gone for a few hours..."

"It's already ten o'clock right now. Josh's appointment isn't until eleven thirty and it's all the way down town. After that we're going to the firm."

"Oh," the boy replies, rubbing his arm nervously.

"See you tonight."

"Bye, Daddy," Shane whispers.

Jackson walks out of the room swiftly, going down the spiral staircase and then out the front door.

The eighteen-year-old sighs out and falls back into bed, reaching over and grabbing his iPhone from the nightstand, checking for messages. There are two new voice mails, and Shane opens them eagerly.

_First unheard message received at seven-oh-three AM..._

Shane hears Jason's voice and his stomach tingles slightly. His toes curl, and he almost can't stand it.

_"Hey, Shay. I wish you coulda seen the sunrise this mornin'. It was almost as beautiful as you. I miss you and I love you. Call me at lunch. You know what time that is," Jason muses. "Alright, well, talk to you later. Bye."_

And Shane's smiling like an idiot now. He bites his bottom lip because he can't fathom how cute it is that Jason gave him a sort of wake-up call that didn't really wake him. He can just picture Jason standing in the barn, calling and murmuring the message into his phone receiver as he's about to start his morning chores. He saves the message and goes on to listen to the other.

_Second unheard message received at nine-fifty-two AM..._

"Shane, it's me- your grandma. Your dad called me last night and told me what happened. He said that you were here in town and I wanted to see if we could get together to talk about some things. I know you were pretty upset when I sent you back to live with your mother but if you could just call me back. Please... I-I have some things for you."

The caught-off-guard pop star deletes the message and hangs up, setting his phone back down on the guest bed. How _dare_ Shane's grandmother, his mother's mother, Laura attempt to talk to him. Not after sending him to live with his mother, even if it was only a year before fame and his voice rescued him. But then he realizes that Laura said she has some things for him. Against his better judgement, Shane finds her number in the call log as he goes downstairs.

There are three rings before the fifty-six-year-old woman picks up. "Hello?"

"G-Grandma?" Shane replies shakily when he reaches the kitchen.

"Shane," Laura coos, letting out a sigh of relief and putting her chest to her bosom dramatically. "You got my message?"

"Yeah."

"When would be a good time for us to meet? I have yoga at four so-"

"Grandma, I-I don't want to see you," the singer admits shamefully. "I'm sorry. I don't think I'm ready for that."

"You still resent me," Laura states. It was meant to be a question, but her broken heart seems to have disabled her emotions.

"I... I'm sorry. If you could mail whatever you had to give me to my dad's, that'd be great. I'm not sure how long I'm staying so the sooner the better."

"You know Jackson and I still keep in touch," Laura informs him. "We talk on the phone almost weekly and have dinner together every few months."

"That's great," Shane mumbles.

"Your mother regrets what she put you through, Shane."

"How is that relevant to the fact that you and my dad still talk?"

"You've made no effort to call her since you've been gone." Score one for Laura.

"Oh, really? I called her. She never answered. She's made no effort in return to talk to me," Shane retorts.

It's a tie now.

"She's waiting for you to go to her. She told me that she misses you."

"That's nice."

"She wants you home. She says she's lonely."

"Tell her she can wait till Hell freezes over. I'm not going back there _ever_ again."

"Granted she made some bad decisions in the past but-"

"Some _bad[/] decisions? You call beating me so bad I landed in the hospital with a miscarriage a [i]bad decision_?"

"It was justifiable..."

"_Justifiable_?! Since when is child abuse ever okay?!"

"You were sleeping with her husband, Shane."

"It's not my fault he chose to fuck me over her. It's not my fault he loved me. It's not my fault he had to protect me from that bitch. I'm sorry," Shane apologizes abruptly, frustrated, "I have to go." He angrily ends the call, turning his phone off and dropping it on the kitchen counter.

About thirty minutes later and after eating breakfast, the musician makes his way up the spiral staircase and decides to explore a bit. He takes a peek at the room his father shares with Josh, but after seeing the same tidy space colored beige and black he decides that the master bedroom is no interest to him. He ventures into the room next door, keeping his handle on the knob after pushing the portal open. He then takes several steps, stopping in the middle of the nursery. The walls are powder blue. The crib is white. The ceiling-high shelving unit on the left wall is home to several small trinkets, family pictures and books.

And all at once this is just too much. Shane feels as if he's being perfected, replaced, and his knees go weak. He follows his gut, getting down onto the floor and curling up in a fetal position. The tears come, his eyes close, and he doesn't move until Jackson finds him there many hours later.

At the same time, Jason is helping Cindy clean up the kitchen after dinner.

"Aunt Cindy?" the boy asks shyly, lowering the household's dirty plates into the sink.

"Hm?"

"Can I talk to you about somethin'?" he asks, rolling up his sleeves and turning on the water. He pushes his bangs behind his left ear before scraping the leftover food into the garbage disposal.

"Sure, Honey. You know you can come to me about anything. What is it?"

"I- well, I..."

"You what?"

"I kinda wanna ask Shane to marry me," he mumbles.

And suddenly the woman is at a loss for words. It's several seconds before she responds. "You've only known him for a few months, Jason. You've only been with him for a three days."

"I know," Jason replies, shrinking. His voice is small.

Cindy stops, face filled with horror as she turns to her nephew. "He's pregnant, ain't he?"

Jason's breath catches in his throat. He swallows nervously, shaking his head. "No, Aunt Cindy, he ain't pregnant. We haven't even... no. We haven't done that."

"Then why on God's green earth would you wanna marry the boy?"

"I love him," the nineteen-year-old announces triumphantly. "I wanna be with him forever. And besides, you know what I believe." Jason tucks the remaining dishes into the dishwasher, pours the detergent and turns the appliance on. "I'm not gonna have sex 'til I'm married. My mom and dad taught me that. That's why I was talkin' to you about marryin' Shay..."

"But suppose you were to marry him," Cindy says, thinking more logically. "Where would you live? Where would you work?"

"I-I don't know," Jason mumbles, embarrassed. His cheeks are red and he's staring down at his boots now. He should have never said anything. He should have just gone to the jewelry store in the next town over like he'd planned to. "It wouldn't matter. H-He's kinda rich if you hadn't noticed..."

"What if you got him pregnant? Or you got pregnant? Would you be ready to handle a baby?"

"I don't know," Jason snaps, feeling defeated. "Forget I mentioned it," he mumbles, eyes tearing up slightly. He grabs the dishtowel that he'd slung over his shoulder and throws it onto the table before heading upstairs. "I'm goin' to bed."


	19. I Need You Like A Lighthouse On A Coast

It's been two days since the incident with Shane in the nursery. Jackson has decided to take off for the rest of the time his son is going to be here, and the two have been together almost nonstop. Yesterday they spent all day in bed watching movies, and today they went shopping in LA. Shane managed to find a titanium bracelet and couldn't resist getting it for Jason. He also got his boyfriend's name engraved on one of the links. For himself he chose three pairs of jeans, two graphic t-shirts, and five button-down plaid tops that matched those owned by Jason. All items were courtesy of his father. And much to Shane's dismay, Jackson had his son pick out a gift for Josh and the baby. Shane picked the ugliest stuffed teddy bear he could find.

When the couple gets back to the house, Bonnie greets them immediately. Shane giggles softly, setting his bags on the floor and greeting the boxer by leaning down and kissing her head.

"Jack!" Josh hollers from the nearest bathroom, waddling onto the scene.

"What?" Jackson replies, flustered.

As Bonnie suddenly runs off, Shane decides to pick up his bags of clothing and look at his father's lover.

"We gotta go to the hospital; I'm having contractions," Josh informs them.

"Damn. Are you sure?"

"It's pretty obvious!"

"Well, alright, have you packed your things?"

The thirty-six-year-old nods, face flushed with both of his hands on his curving middle back. "My bag's in the SUV. The contractions started about thirty minutes ago. I didn't call because I didn't want to interrupt your time with Shane..."

The two exchange a bitter glance, and Shane assumes that it's because after his breakdown in the nursery Josh got jealous of the attention Jackson was giving him.

The eighteen-year-old silently heads to his guest room, making it half-way up the stairs before he's stopped by his father.

"Shay, Baby, aren't you coming?" Jackson asks hopefully. "Don't you wanna meet your brother?"

_Brother? Oh, him._ "Um," Shane starts softly, gripping the staircase railing nervously. "I was gonna go call Jason. I haven't talked to him today."

"You can call him from the hospital."

Feeling slightly obligated, the singer murmurs softly, "Daddy..."

"Jackson!" Josh snaps, suddenly rubbing his repulsively large belly. "We need to go _now_! Just leave him here!"

"Shane, please," Jackson begs gently after Josh angrily pushes past him and exits through the door.

"Josh doesn't even want me there," the singer replies, embarrassed and incredibly hurt. "Go on and meet your _new_ son. You don't need me anymore." He turns, going up the stairs with tears in his eyes.

With an aggravated sigh, Jackson shakes his head and walks out to his SUV, figuring that he'll give Shane some time to calm down before bringing him up to the hospital.

When Shane gets inside his room, he sets the bags down on the floor just inside the door before pulling his phone from his pack pocket. He flops down on the bed, sighing softly as he calls Jason's number, getting the voicemail message in response. A text comes seconds later.

_Can't talk now, doing chores till late. We'll text later? I love you!_

Sighing softly, Shane replies, _Ok. Dad's bf having baby. I didn't go. I need support. Please hurry? I love you too._

P.S. I got you something.

Shane puts his phone aside, lying his head on his pillow and kicking his shoes off. He crosses his arms over his chest, eyes falling shut and he eases into a peaceful slumber.

About three hours later, Shane's woken by his phone's classic ring piercing the quiet household atmosphere. Sleepily, he reaches over and grabs the device, answering the call plainly. "Hello?"

"Hey, Shay." It's Jason.

"Jason!" the eighteen-year-old squeals excitedly, sitting up in bed. "Oh my God, we haven't talked in two days! I miss you."

The Southern boy chuckles softly before replying, "I miss you too. But Carlisle's been real busy with sales and stuff since it's the beginnin' of summer, y'know? All the springtime babies are gettin' sold."

"Summer?" Shane replies, tilting his head to the side. "Already? God, it doesn't seem like I've been there that long. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Are you sayin' you like it?"

"Mhm. And I met the most amazing guy in the world."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I got your message. Did you wanna talk 'bout your dad? Did you have a fight or somethin'?" Jason asks, kicking his boots off on his bedroom floor and stripping off his outer shirt, walking to the bathroom in just his jeans and tank top. He turns on the shower, stripping completely and putting his phone on speaker.

"Yeah, I guess. We kinda had a fight. Josh came home and he was in labor, and obviously jealous that me and Daddy were spending time together. When I said I wasn't gonna go because Josh didn't want me there, he got mad at me. But I guess I was kinda picking a fight because I said he didn't need me anymore. I was kinda mean, and now I feel bad..."

"Did he leave without you?"

"Yeah, they left about three hours ago. I-I feel bad, Jase. I-I mean, Josh _is_ having my half-brother."

"I think you go up there, Shay. To me it sounds like it's real important to your dad."

"But they left in the SUV. I guess I could drive Josh's car."

"Hey, I gotta go 'cause I need a shower. I'll text you later, though."

"Alright, I'm gonna go see what's happening up at the hospital."

"Good luck," Jason offers. "Oh, and do you know what your ring size is?"

"Um, I think it's eleven. Why?"

"Just askin'. I love you."

"I love you, too," Shane replies softly, standing up and finding his shoes. "Bye, Jase."

"Bye, Baby."

With a gentle sigh, the singer hangs up, slips his shoes on and then stuffs his phone in his pocket. He ventures into the master bedroom, finding Josh's keys next to a strand of connected condoms. With a grimace, Shane grabs the keys, heading downstairs and calling Jackson on the way.

"Daddy?" Shane asks when his father answers. "I'm gonna come up there in Josh's car. I mean, if it's okay. I... I know it's important to you. Can you give me directions?"

"Of course, Shay." And three minutes later, the eighteen-year-old has ended the call and is headed towards the hospital.

--

Shane is sitting in the corner of Josh's room, watching as Jackson paces back and forth, from his boyfriend's bedside to the bathroom with his hands seemingly tied behind his back. The eighteen-year-old knows what his father is thinking about; it's been the only thing on Jackson's mind for a while now. Shane heard Jackson talking about the new baby at night and when he wasn't around; how couldn't he? It's almost all Jackson ever talked about.

'He'll be your new baby brother,' Jackson said as soon as Shane found Josh's hospital room.

_But it still feels like you're replacing me,_ Shane thought. He didn't say that, though, he simply replied with 'I know.'

All Shane is thinking about is how it's going to be at his father's house once the "bundle of joy" arrives into the family. They're going to be fussing over the wrinkled new kid, leaving Shane to fend for himself. Shane will be back to the ratty yet comfortable clothes, the ones resembling Jason's, and he'll have to flee back to Texas in order to feel loved again. Jackson won't notice, however. Neither will Josh. They'll just keep fussing over their new bundle of joy while the "other son" sits on the backburner in the Lone Star State.

_I hate you_, Shane screams in his head, staring at Jackson. _If I was doing something wrong, you could have just told me. I'm eighteen now, I can take it. Is it because I can't live with my mom? Is it because I hate her? Is it because I got pregnant with my step-dad's baby? Is it because you thought I was a slut for sleeping with Chad? I'm almost positive it was the time you heard my first single. I said 'fuck' and you never really approved of language like that. You still didn't need to replace me. I could have changed._

Four hours later, things are heating up. Josh has reached the pushing stage, and he's no one's friend. After a failed attempt to get the new baby's head to crown, the birthing boyfriend catches a glimpse of Shane before screaming, "What the fuck is he still doing in here?! Get out!"

Jackson starts, "Honey, he-"

"I don't care! Jackson, get him out!"

Shane gets up quickly, tears filling his eyes as he rushes out and into the nearby waiting room. He sits down in a corner chair, pulling his knees up to his chest, turning his head to the side to conceal his identity and his tears. He gets his phone out of his pocket, dialing Jason's number and sniffling.

Jason's voice is below a whisper when he answers, "Hello?"

"H-Hey," Shane whimpers out, wiping his eyes. "Were you sleeping?"

"Nah," the nineteen-year-old admits, pulling his left hand up from inside of his boxers and wiping his fingers on the bed sheet. "I was just thinkin' about you."

"Jase, I-I can't stand it here anymore."

"B-Babe, are you cryin'?" Jason asks sympathetically. "What's wrong, Shay?"

"My dad's boyfriend is just- and my dad, too... I just don't feel welcome here anymore. I wanna come home."

"Home?" the nineteen-year-old echoes.

"Home; where you are; to you, to Aunt Cindy, and Carlisle, and the ranch. I... I hate both of my parents, Jason. I fucking hate them and your aunt and uncle and you and Eric and Andy and the horses... they're the closest thing I have to family now."

"Shane, I don't think you _hate_-"

"Listen, I'm gonna go pack my stuff and take a cab to the airport. I'm getting on the next flight out and I'll be there tomorrow. Can you pick me up?"

"O' course I'll be there. I'll go tell Aunt Cindy and Carlisle before they get to bed."

Nodding, Shane stands up and heads to the elevators. "Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can't wait.

Shane glances down Josh's hall, wondering if he can see his dad looking for him. The only person is in a pink pair of scrubs, and it's a woman. With a sunken heart, the eighteen-year-old makes his way down to the parking garage.

Within two hours the singer's things are packed, new clothes and Jason's bracelet included, and he's taking a cab to the nearest airport.  


* * *

**A/N: I posted a fic several days ago. I think I'm gonna continue it, and it'll take Bullet Proof's place in my line-up once I'm done with BP. Check it out? :]**


	20. His Heart Confessed His Thoughts

**A/N: It's storming outside, and I don't want to work on my term paper that's due in 9 days. Thus, here's a much-needed update. :]**

**Also, I never realized how much fun it is to write about places you've been. It's really amazing to picture it in your head while you're writing it because it makes everything seem that much more real. For all you other authors, you should really try it.**

**Also, get ready. ;D

* * *

**

By the time Shane's flight lands it's only seven o'clock the next morning. He manages to get his luggage rather quickly from the baggage claim and then turn on his phone, ignoring the six missed calls from his father and calling Jason instead.

"Hello?" the nineteen-year-old answers.

"Hey, where are you?" Shane asks, walking around unknowingly, unsure of where he's headed. "I'm here." Then the line goes dead.

And suddenly, like the singer had been so fond of doing to Jason a while back, a pair of arms grab Shane around the waist. A pair of cushioned pink lips find themselves upon Shane's ear as Jason whispers, "Right here."

Shane wriggles around in Jason's tight grip immediately, unable to stop the smile on his face from spreading wider than what seems humanly possible. With his phone still in his hand the teenager throws his arms around Jason's neck, pushing their mouths together.

Jason smiles into the kiss, a soft chuckle involuntarily vibrating through to Shane's inner cavern softly. The two pull apart and embrace again, the older boy towering over his boyfriend as he holds Shane tightly against his body, feeling complete again.

"I got my bags," Shane murmurs stupidly against Jason's neck, pulling back after several more seconds. "Can we go? I miss everyone."

"Sure." Jason releases his boyfriend, bending down to grab Shane's bags, throwing the duffle over his shoulder and grabbing the handle to the rolling luggage before they begin to walk. Tentatively, the nineteen-year-old takes Shane's hand in his free one and leads him out to the parking lot. When they reach Jason's new pickup, a 2008 red Ford Super Duty F-250 King Ranch Crew gifted to him by his aunt and uncle, he places Shane's belongings into the back cab.

"Whoa," the singer exclaims as he climbs in, door being held open by his lover. "Nice truck. Is it new?"

Jason closes the door, walking to the driver's side before climbing in. "Yep, Aunt Cindy and Carlisle gave it to me for my birthday. Sorta like an early present, I guess." He starts the vehicle, glancing in the rear view mirrors before backing out.

"I like it. It still has the new car smell." After those few comments Shane sits silently, trying to remember the date of Jason's birthday. _June 6th_. He quickly and discretely checks his phone for the date. Today's the 5th. And suddenly the musician begins to panic, because how could he almost forget the birthday of the most important person to ever be in his life?

"I was thinkin' maybe we could stop for breakfast," the older teen suggests. "It's kinda a long way back to the ranch and Aunt Cindy's bound to have fed the leftovers to the dogs by now."

"That's fine," Shane agrees, looking down at his lap and sighing out sadly.

"So, uh, did your dad's boyfriend have the baby?" Jason questions shyly, not accustomed to having uncomfortable air hang between them.

"I-I don't know," the actor admits, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. "I was so upset I didn't answer the phone when he called."

Jason nods understandably, turning onto the high way. "S-Shay, if it ain't too forward of me to say, I think you're bein' kinda selfish..."

"Selfish?" Shane barks back.

"Well, I just think-"

"Excuse _me_ for wanting to be treated like I was still my father's child and for being offended and hurt when my dad's [boyfriend[/i] - not even his _husband_ - ordered me to get out of the room."

"Yeah, but Josh was in the-"

"I didn't fucking ask for your input, Jason," Shane growls. "Just shut up, alright?"

"Fine." And Jason goes silent, eyes staring straight ahead at the road in front of him. He's never been spoken to so bitterly before, especially by the boy he loves more than life itself. His eyes are tearful and he tries so hard to hold them back but eventually there are too many to control. Slowly, one single tear slips down Jason's right cheek and he doesn't try to conceal anything when he wipes it away with his left index finger.

This catches Shane's attention, and the singer looks over at his lover with deep regret. "Jase," the boy whispers, reaching over and putting his hand on the nineteen-year-old's thigh gingerly. He unbuckles his seat belt, scooting over to the Southern teenager and resting his head on Jason's shoulder. "I'm sorry," Shane apologizes, tilting his head and kissing Jason's jaw. He takes his boyfriend's hand in his own, squeezing it with care. "I love you..."

And the sincerity of the singer's voice can't keep Jason from smiling. He lifts their intertwined fingers, kissing Shane's knuckles sweetly. "I know." And those two simple words are enough for both of them. Jason goes on driving for ten minutes or so until they pass a sign, one for a restaurant that overlooks a near-by river. "Oh, was there anywhere you wanted to go?"

"Specifically?" Shane replies, looking at his lover, who nods. "No, I don't have a preference."

With a simple nod and after winding through the accompanying camp grounds, Jason pulls into Neal's, riverside café. There are a few other cars in the lot, but it seems as if they've got almost the whole place to themselves for the moment. As they walk up to the doors, Jason holds them open for Shane, who walks through and asks the hostess for a table for two.

"Would you like to sit inside or out on the patio?" the young girl asks politely.

"Um," Shane starts, glancing back at Jason as the older boy catches up to him and grabs his hand. "Inside or out?"

"Is outside alright with you?" the Southern boy questions, voice soft as his cowboy hat manages to shadow his face gracefully. "It's real pretty this mornin'."

"Outside is fine," Shane replies with a smile, pecking Jason's lips only once the hostess has turned to lead them out the door. In response, Jason touches his lips to the tip of Shane's nose playfully, earning a soft giggle from the singer as they reach the cast-iron furniture on the patio.

"Here y'all are," the hostess says, handing them their menus as Shane scoots his chair closer to Jason's. "Your waiter'll be with you in a minute."

"Thank you," Jason replies, removing his hat and setting it down on the ground upside down. He tosses his keys in it to weight it down and keep it from blowing away. He then sighs out contentedly, soaking in the warm morning breeze of early summer. "This place is beautiful," he then comments after opening his menu. He's distracted seconds later with the plentiful hummingbirds that are swarming around the hanging nectar feeders. The calming rush of the Frio River over the rock ledge and down below acts as the perfect background noise.

With his hands in his lap and squinting through the sunlight, Shane turns his head to the side to take in his surroundings. "It is," he confirms. And then he remembers the bracelet he bought for Jason, and the fact that his birthday is tomorrow. But then the waiter arrives so for a short moment he focuses on what he wants to eat. Quickly, Shane decides. "I'll have the small stack of hotcakes and diet soda to drink."

"And for you?" the young waiter asks, turning to Jason with his tablet and pencil in hand.

"Uh," Jason ponders, looking over the menu several more times.

Shane laughs softly along with the waiter. "No pressure," the waiter comments lightly. "Take your time"

"Jase, Honey?" Shane asks as his boyfriend is still unsure of what to order. "I'm gonna go to the restroom. I'll be right back." He leans over, kissing Jason's cheek before standing up.

"Uh huh," Jason replies.

"Is there a restroom?" Shane asks the waiter.

The boy, seemingly glad that he has something to do besides watch Jason's eyes wonder over the café's food choices, nods and points through the double doors. "Right through there and to the left."

"Thank you," the singer says, walking through the restaurant and out the front. He quickly opens the back cab of Jason's pickup and sorts through his baggage until he finds the titanium bracelet he purchased for Jason several days ago. After slipping it in his back pocket and closing the door, Shane hurriedly calls Carlisle.

"Shane?" Mr. Kennedy answers. "Hey, are y'all alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine. I just wanted to ask you something. You know that foal that was born right before I left? Bella's grandson? Well, that's what Jason said he was."

"Uh huh."

"Have you sold him to anyone yet?"

"I have a couple of people comin' out to look at the colts today. O' course if he goes it won't be for another few months or so."

"Well, if anyone asks can you tell them he's not for sale?"

"Why?"

"I'm gonna buy him for Jason. His birthday's tomorrow, right?"

"Yep."

"I can bring you the cash when we get home, I'll have Jason stop by an ATM or something. We're eating at a restaurant right now, about an hour out from the ranch."

"Well, alright. I think Jason's gonna love you for that. Well, not that he already ain't crazy 'bout you."

"And how much were you selling him for? The foal, I mean."

"Eleven hundred."

"Oh." Shane involuntarily bites his lip, but then realizes that nothing is too much for his Jason. "Okay."

"But for you I'll take nine hundred."

"Really?" he nearly squeals.

"Sure, why not? Shane, to be honest I've never seen Jason this happy since before his parents died. He's comin' out of his shell and I think that being with you has helped him cope with the loss of everythin' these past few years. You're the best thing that's happened to him."

"Aww," Shane replies, smiling now. "That's sweet of you to say. But I gotta go now, 'cause he's gonna be suspicious if I don't get back soon."

"Alright, we'll see you in a bit. Bye now."

"Bye." The singer heads back to the table, putting his phone next to his glass of diet soda. He smiles innocently at Jason, who grins back.

"What?" the Southern boy asks shyly. "Do I have a milk mustache or somethin'?" he worries, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his plaid over shirt.

The singer giggles, shaking his head. "No. It's nice to see you finally ordered."

Without another word, Jason leans forward and presses a sweet, tender kiss to his lover's lips. He smiles, taking the eighteen-year-old's hand and squeezing it softly.

With his free hand, Shane reaches into his back pocket and pulls out the titanium bracelet.

"What's that?" Jason asks softly when the actor pulls his previously occupied hand free.

"The thing I told you I bought you," Shane replies, unclasping the bracelet before putting it on Jason's left wrist. He leans over slightly, stealing a kiss from his boyfriend's mouth. "It's not your birthday present, though. I was just out shopping with my dad and saw it and thought it looked like you and I couldn't resist. Oh, and your name's engraved on the inside of the middle link."

"Oh, Shay," Jason replies, looking down to admire his manly piece of jewelry, "I like it. A whole, whole lot. You didn't have to do this," he says, pulling Shane into his embrace.

Smiling, the eighteen-year-old hugs Jason in return, kissing his neck softly. "No, I really, really wanted to."

"Oh!" Jason gasps, pulling back abruptly before retrieving his wallet from his shirt pocket. He flips the leather billfold open before unsnapping the small compartment on the left side of it that acts as a coin pouch. Out of it he pulls a small tan bag, placing the wallet aside once he's done. "Here," he murmurs shyly, handing the gift to his boyfriend.

Curiously, Shane takes the small bag and looks up at Jason. "Can I open it?"

"O' course you can, silly," Jason replies with a light blush.

"Just checking," Shane replies playfully. The singer does so, pouring the contents of the soft beige pouch into the palm of his hand. Out of it falls a sterling silver ring.

"It's the lover's knot ring from James Avery," Jason explains. "Its two ends, each representing two people, me and you, are looped together to form a knot which is supposed to a symbol that the we've become one and are bound by our love. I hope it fits, it's the biggest size they had. I got the box and bag and everythin' at home, so-"

"Oh my gosh, Jason, I love it," Shane gushes, leaning forward and hugging Jason much like Jason had done seconds ago. He pulls back and the two share a kiss before Jason takes the ring in Shane's hand and places it on the younger boy's left ring finger. "It's perfect," the singer announces.

"I saw it one time when Aunt Cindy dragged me in the store. We were shoppin' for new halters for a few of the horses at Petsmart and on the way out Aunt Cindy noticed and pulled me in there. I told myself that when I found the person I loved so much, I'd buy it and, well, I did."

"This is the sweetest, most heartfelt thing anyone's ever given me," Shane whimpers out, emotions getting the best of him as his eyes tear up, glistening in the morning sun. He leans forward, capturing Jason's mouth with his own and shortly after his bottom lip begins to tremble. A single tear cascades down Shane's pale cheek as the boy sighs out shakily.

"Aww, Shay," Jason coos, wiping the younger teen's face gently. He then pulls Shane into a hug, carefully cradling the singer's head with one hand as he does so. "I didn't mean to make you cry, Baby," he says in an honest whisper.

"It's a good cry," Shane replies, closing his eyes and smiling against the fabric of Jason's shirt.

The couple stays like this for another minute or so until the waiter approaches the table with their tray of food. "Sorry about the wait," he apologizes politely, setting Shane's pancakes in front of him. He then places Jason's platter of eggs, bacon, toast and sausage in front of him before asking, "Y'all need anything else?"

"I think we're good," Jason replies politely.

"Y'all enjoy." And with that, the waiter walks away.

Jason quickly begins to eat, salting and peppering his food without tasting it first. But Shane suddenly isn't so interested in breakfast, and all he can stare at is the sterling silver ring on his left hand.


	21. I Will Wrap You In My Arms And Hold You

Two hours after Jason pulled into the restaurant parking lot, he's pulling his keys from the ignition of his truck. He hops out of the vehicle, dashing around Shane's side and opening the door before Shane can even unbuckle his seat belt. The nineteen-year-old reaches up, grabbing his lover by the waist and lifting him down from the high-standing Ford.

Once his feet are planted firmly on the ground, Shane lets out a soft giggle. "I could manage by myself, you know," he teases.

Jason flashes that charming grin at his boy. "Naw, I saw you when we stopped at the restaurant this mornin'. You practically fell. I can't have my boyfriend break his leg, or sprain it again. What would the press have to say about that?" As Jason speaks, he tries his hardest not to let his thick accent be heard. He actually does an excellent job of concealing it, but Shane frowns.

"Don't talk like that," he murmurs softly, reaching up and taking Jason's face in his hands. With their eyes locked, the singer leans forward and kisses the elder softly but it's just a quick beck because not even half a second later Cindy rushes out of the two story house, waving excitedly before sprinting across the grassy driveway.

"Shane," she sighs, stopping after reaching Shane and Jason. She then pulls the younger of the two against her in a bone-crushing embrace. She kisses Shane's face several times as if he were her son. "It's good to have you back."

Shane, grinning the way that makes his cheeks look extremely chubby, replies, "Hi, Mrs. Kennedy."

"Aunt Cindy," Jason mumbles under his breath, hinting for her to stop squeezing his boyfriend.

"Oh, hush," she replies, dropping her arms all the same. "You must be starvin'," she claims.

"We stopped for breakfast on the way," Jason tells her before he goes to retrieve Shane's luggage from the cab of the truck.

"Um, is Carlisle around?" Shane asks curiously; low enough for only Cindy to hear.

"No, he went fishin' at the lake with Eric, Andy and the dogs. They're bringin' back supper, I'm guessin'."

"Then can I give you the money for-?" Shane whispers. Before Cindy nods the boy stuffs the check into her hands, making sure Jason doesn't notice. Just in time, Jason reaches Shane's side and the three of them head toward the house.

"I didn't know there was a lake anywhere around," Shane comments as he wraps his arm around Jason's waist.

Due to the fact that Jason has no free hands, he opts to rest his cheek on top of Shane's head briefly to return the affection. "I never told you that?"

"Nuh-uh," Shane replies, taking the two steps up and reaching the porch. They walk into the house, breaking contact when they approach the narrow staircase.

"Shane, Honey, can you throw your dirty clothes down?! I'm doin' a load in just a minute!"

"Yes ma'am!" Shane replies. _Huh_, he thinks. Southern habits are really imprinting him.

When Jason enters their bedroom he drops the luggage carefully before pulling Shane down onto the nearest bed - his bed - and kissing the younger boy fiercely. His hands, still gripping Shane's hips, slide around to the curve of the eighteen-year-old's ass, squeezing it playfully, feeling the fullness beneath his fingers and groaning against the singer's lips.

Shane moans, burying his fingers in Jason's chestnut hair, stroking it away from his face soothingly. He breaks the contact, pulling his lips from his boyfriend's starving ones. But Shane can't resist the involuntary pout Jason gives him in return, so he places several sloppy kisses on the Texan's full mouth. "Laundry," Shane then whispers, pecking once more. He lifts himself from Jason's grasp, bringing his luggage onto the bad as Jason sits up.

"Right," Jason confirms, a bit disappointed.

Shane begins to dig through both suitcases, eyes flashing to a book on the night stand briefly. The old hardback has a brown cover and its spine is so ruined that it can rest perfectly flat, face down when open. "What's that?" he asks innocently, motioning to the book.

"_Black Beauty_," Jason replies, eyeing Shane with eyes purely love-filled.

"Oh. What's it about?"

"A horse that goes through a whole lot of owners. It's a classic, you know."

"Oh," Shane repeats. "Were you reading it?"

"Uh-huh. It's an old copy my momma had when she was growin' up. I've read it so many times. I-I read it when I start missin' her..."

Shane, desperate to get away from the sensitive subject of the deceased Mrs. Gregory, quickly asks, "Is it any good?"

Jason chuckles gently. "It's a classic, Shay. Of course it is."

"Oh. Well, maybe I'll read it when you're done." He gathers his clothes in his arms and turns to Jason asking, "What do I do with these?"

"Just throw 'em down the stairs. Aunt Cindy'll find 'em."

Shane nods, leaving and returning seconds later, hands free of dirty laundry. He sits down on the bed next to Jason, kissing his right cheek softly; suddenly. "What're we gonna do today?"

"Uh... anythin' you want. We don't got chores, so we can do whatever you pick."

"Well, what _is_ there to do?"

"Um, lemme think... we could watch a movie, or TV. We could go play with some of the older foals. We could give the horses baths. We could go swimmin', or go on a trail-"

"I wanna go swimming!" Shane breaks in suddenly, bounding on the bed excitedly as if he were ten or eleven. He grabs Jason's hands. "Let's go!"

Jason chuckles as Shane giggles. "Alright." He stands up, crossing to the dresser and quickly dropping his jeans, revealing the fact that he isn't wearing underwear - no doubt a trait that he learned from Shane. He opens the second drawer, immediately finding a pair of cut-offs. He slips them on, kicking his other jeans to the side of the dresser. He then turns to Shane, grabbing the hems on the separate sides of his shirt and pulling the snaps open effortlessly. "What're you waitin' for? Get dressed." He pulls his boots off, lining them up neatly against the wall.

"I don't have any trunks," Shane frowns. He can't seem to keep his eyes off his boyfriend's strong chest, toned abs, delicious hip bones and those other... unmentionable places.

Jason acts quickly, retrieving a pair of cut-off shorts for his boyfriend. "Hurry, I'm gonna go downstairs and tell Aunt Cindy."

"Thanks, Hon!" Shane replies, changing quickly.  


* * *

The boys pull up to the lake - a different one from where the other guys went to ensure privacy - and Jason cuts the engine, leaving the keys in the ignition. They climb out of the vehicle (Shane with Jason's insistent help), and walk hand-in-hand down to the bank.

On the shore extending about twelve feet into the lake is a dock. Trees line the body of water, spread sporadically apart, acting as a perfect natural shade for the humid, ninety-degree early summer days here in South Texas. On the largest oak tree hangs a long rope swing, swaying in the delicate breeze that ghosts across the lake, creating hypnotizing ripples that seem to slither across the previously stilled water surface.

"Is it always this hot?" Shane asks, releasing Jason's hand and wiping his own sweaty palm on his borrowed cut-offs.'

Jason chuckles, shaking his head. "Baby, it's gonna get way worse than this. Better get used to it." The nineteen-year-old pulls his open plaid shirt off, slipping his arms out of the rolled-up sleeves and then walking onto the dock. He drops the garment onto the wooden planks beneath his feet and dives into the lake as Shane removes his thong sandals. Jason didn't bother to wear shoes.

Shane follows Jason's suit, pulling his plain white tee off and then he removes the denim shorts, revealing his black boy short underwear.

As Jason breaks the surface, he smoothes his soaking wet hair back from his face and gives Shane a confused look. "Shay, where's your shorts?"

Shane internally giggles at Jason's incorrect grammar. "I took 'em off."

"Oh," Jason says, dumbfounded. "Well, why?"

Shane takes a seat on the end of the dock, legs dangling off the side of it and into the water. "'Cause I'll need something dry to change into afterwards," he explains as Jason swims up to him.

Jason positions himself in between Shane's thighs, looking up at the younger teenager adoringly. He frowns. "I wish I'da thought of that."

The singer giggles softly, leaning down and kissing his lover's lips in an innocent manner. "I love you," he coos.

"I love you, too." It's silent for a few seconds. "Shane, can I ask you somethin'?"

"Well, you just did but go ahead. What is it, Jase?"

Smiling, Jason takes Shane's hand, squeezing it softly. "Do you ever think that you might not wanna be with me - that you'd want a guy, well... less stupid? L-Like a businessman or someone older with experience in love and the real world outside o' horses that went to college and makes real good money and has, well, has had... sex before?" The last part of Jason's question sounds sad; like he's almost afraid to hear an answer. "D-Do I make you happy?" he whispers.

Shane sits there for a moment, wording his reply carefully. But then he realizes that Jason's answers don't require an explanation; it's yes or no. If it were any other guy Shane had been in a relationship with - Carson, David, Michael, Adam, Dylan, Chris, Max or even _Chad_ - he wouldn't feel so strongly about answering all of them immediately.

He slowly takes Jason's face in his hands, lifting the older boy's head up towards the sky. "Jase," he starts slowly, "I've never wanted something like this - someone like you - so much in my entire life. There isn't one thing I regret about any of it. You make me happier than I've ever been."

A faint smile plays on Jason's lips, relaxing the serious moment. "Really? A-Are you sure?"

Shane is grinning now, too. "Jason Gregory, did you not hear anything I just told you?"

"I did," Jason confirms. "I was just checkin'." Abruptly, he pulls Shane's hands from his face and yanks the younger boy into the lake.

"No!" Shane screams playfully, "I can't swim!"

Jason's face goes all sorts of serious. "Really?" he asks, tightly holding onto the singer.

"Well, I can but... I just wanted you to hold me."

"Oh." Jason leans forward, kissing the tip of Shane's nose.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you - what's your middle name?" Shane wants to know, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"What's yours?" Jason counters, lifting an eyebrow.

"I don't have one."

"Really?" the Southern boy asks, tilting his head to the side.

"Yep. What's yours?"

"Daniel."

"Daniel," Shane repeats with a smile. "Jason Daniel Gregory. That's a fucking sexy name. You have three first names, too."

"Uh-huh."

"I could picture having a son with you named Daniel Jason Gregory. Just the same as yours, but switched around."

Jason scrunches his face before leaning in and kissing Shane. "Hey, are you gonna call your dad back ever?"

"I don't know."

"I think you should when we get back to the house."

Shane lets out a defeated sigh and rests his head on Jason's shoulder. "Okay," the musician murmurs softly. "I'll do it for you."


	22. I Got My Angel Now

**A/N: This chapter is longer than my term paper was.

* * *

**

By the time the boys get back to the ranch house it's almost six o'clock. Shane fell asleep on the twenty minute drive home, using Jason's shoulder as a pillow.

Jason pulls up next to his aunt's truck, parking his own and pulling his keys from the ignition. He then turns to the side, looping one arm around Shane's unbuckled body. He kisses the younger boy's forehead softly. "Shay," Jason whispers. "We're back. Time to wake up."

"Nnuf," Shane groans out.

"Fine," Jason replies. He proceeds to gather his limp boyfriend in his arms and manages to climb out of the truck, shutting the door with his hip. He walks the medium-length distance and when at the porch, struggles with the door. When Jason finally gets inside, he gently lays Shane on the brown leather sofa in the living room.

"Jason?" Cindy calls. "Honey, is that you?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jason replies quietly, rushing into the kitchen to avoid disturbing his boyfriend. "Shane fell asleep on the way home and wouldn't get up. I just put him on the couch for right now. Is that okay?"

Cindy nods, standing at the stove. "Why don't you go change?"

"No, I'm fine." Cindy turns around, smirking slightly at her nephew's wet cut-offs. They're still soaked from the long day of swimming. He didn't wring them out before he got into his truck. Jason laughs quietly, unable to keep from smiling. "Alright."

"Dinner's gonna be ready in a few."

"What're we havin'?" Jason asks curiously, trying to see what in the large stewpot.

"Fried fish, mashed potatoes and green beans. Now go on, go get changed into somethin' dry before you catch pneumonia."

Jason blinks confusedly. "It's ninety-somethin' degrees outside, Aunt Cindy. I don't think I'm gonna get sick."

"You're drippin' on my floor," Cindy replies, proceeding to slap Jason with a nearby dishtowel. "Go on."

Jason chuckles, dodging his aunt. "Okay, I'm goin'." When the nineteen-year-old crosses back through the living room he sees his boyfriend sitting up on the couch with messy hair. "Oh, hey," Jason coos.

"How long was I out for?" Shane replies curiously.

"'Bout twenty minutes. We just got back home."

"Oh."

"I'm gonna go shower off and change. Will you be okay by yourself?"

Shane chuckles softly. "I'll be fine, Jase. It isn't like I just got here."

Jason nods, briefly stepping in front of the musician. He bends down, pecking Shane lightly on the forehead. "Don't forget to call your dad, okay?"

Shane involuntarily rolls his eyes. "Okay, okay."

"I mean it, Shay."

"Okay, I'll do it right now. I promise."

"Good boy," Jason murmurs softly, bending down and kissing Shane on the mouth this time. When he pulls back Shane moans almost silently.

"Mmm, one more," he begs, reaching up for Jason's neck.

Jason, with a smile, abruptly presses a kiss onto the eighteen-year-old's jaw. "Call him, alright?"

"Fine." Shane frowns as his boyfriend leaves him to go upstairs, but decides to go see what Cindy is doing. He walks towards the kitchen, standing in the doorway shyly.

Cindy doesn't realize until seconds later when she turns around to get something from the fridge and puts her hand to her bosom, surprised. "Oh, Shane! Honey, you scared me. Jason said you were sleepin' on the couch."

"I woke up," Shane retorts sheepishly. "Sorry, Mrs. Kennedy. I didn't mean to scare you."

The middle-aged blond woman smiles softly. "That's alright. Did you need somethin'?"

"Not really," the actor shrugs. "What're you making?"

"Fish, mashed potatoes and green beans."

"Sounds good," Shane comments lightly. "And it smells really good, too. I think maybe that's what woke me up."

"Aw, now," Cindy replies modestly.

"C-Can I ask you something?"

"Honey, you can ask me anythin' you want."

"Can I call you 'Aunt Cindy' like Jason does?" Shane wonders, feeling his shoulders shrink a little bit. "I-I mean, I've never really had family and I've been here for a while now and I feel like I've grown into the family. Um..." He trails off, nervously messing with the hem of his white t-shirt.

Another smile spreads across the woman's face. "Of course you can, Darlin'. And you don't have stand in the doorway. Come on, come in," she prompts, waving her hand.

With slightly pink cheeks Shane steps into the small country kitchen, walking to the counter and leaning back against it. "I love it here," he confesses, suddenly opening up. "Everyone's so nice and we all get along and the horses are so great. But you wanna know what I like best, Aunt Cindy?"

Cindy smiles once more, shaking her head. "What's that?" she asks.

"I like that you and everyone else learned to accept me and Jason as we are - together. And I wanna let you know that we aren't doing... stuff. J-Jason's still a virgin."

"I know that, Honey. You told me so a few weeks ago and I figured he still is."

"I don't wanna take it away from him," Shane explains, "until he's ready. And I really don't he'll be ready anytime soon…" Shane trials off, smiling shyly with his eyes focused on the floor. "So what're you gonna do for his birthday?"

"The same thing we do every year."

"What's that?" Shane asks curiously.

"Well, first I cook him pancakes and bacon and we all eat breakfast as usual, but not until he wakes up. He usually sleeps until about seven thirty on the days he doesn't have to get up early. And then we'll drive to San Antonio. It's about two hours away, and we'll spend almost the entire day shoppin' and lettin' Jason pick out his presents."

"You don't like to surprise him at all?" Shane cuts in lightly.

"Well, I would love to but Jason's so stubborn sometimes. That's the one thing he insists on; that he gets to pick out his own things. Well, anyway, after that we'll head home around four o'clock or so, and I'll cook whatever he wants for dinner and we'll have cake."

Shane perks up slightly. He hasn't had birthday cake in such a long time and he'd forgotten how much he loves it. "Cake? What kind?"

"Yellow with chocolate frosting; it's his favorite."

Shane smiles. "Mmm. Can I help you make it?"

Cindy laughs, nodding. "Sure, I'll take all the help I can get. But Honey?"

"Hm?"

"One thing Jason hates is when people break their promises. Don't you have a phone call to make?" Cindy's tone is nice and polite, allowing her otherwise pushy question to become gentler.

"Yes ma'am," Shane smiles, pushing away from the counter and exiting the room. He plops down on the couch, iPhone in hand as he dials his father's number, neglecting to look at his missed calls list.

There's time for three and a half rings until Jackson picks up. "What the hell do you want?" His voice is curt.

Out of shock Shane whispers, "D-Daddy?"

"What?"

"Did you call m-me?" he stammers, voice shrinking even more.

"Only about six or seven times!" Jackson spits harshly. "Why wouldn't you pick up the goddamn phone? I had to leave the hospital to go look for you, only to find that you took off without leaving a note or anything!"

His father's anger is apparent, ripping through Shane's sensitive ears as the teenager's guilt grows into the sort of shame that makes a stomach knot and a mouth water.

"I'm sorry," Shane blubbers, eyes filling with tears. His hands begin to tremble so horribly that he almost drops his cell phone.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know where you were? I didn't know what to think! You could have called me at the _very_ least!"

"I'm calling you now..."

A deep sigh escapes through Jackson's mouth. He can't help but reply with, "No shit."

"Daddy-"

"Did you even give a fuck that I missed the birth of my son because you ran off like a child? No, I guess you don't. You get your selfishness from your mother, obviously," he says with a roll of his eyes.

"You weren't there for me or Momma when I was born," the eighteen-year-old argues.

"Oh, don't even _act_ like you care about your mother. You hate her just as much as you do me. You've put us both through so much shit."

"I don't hate you, Daddy," Shane replies, closing his eyes as several tears slip out from under his lids. "I-I'm back at the ranch now," he offers in a whisper. "You don't have to worry anymore..."

"That was some bullshit stunt you pulled, Shane. I hope you're happy with yourself."

"W-What was I supposed to do?" the boy replies with a strained voice. "Your boyfriend was yelling at me to get out!"

"He was in the middle of having a _baby_! Can you really blame him?" Jackson receives no response. "You know what?"

Against his better judgment the teenager questions, "What...?"

"I hope something horrible happens to you. Something just like before. Something that will put you in your place. I hope you go and get yourself pregnant again and I hope that boy leaves you. You don't deserve him. You don't deserve _anyone_." Jackson then abruptly ends the call, hanging up on his son.

Shane drops his phone onto the couch, trembling with anxiety. He wants to be in California. He wants go back forty-eight hours and fix everything. He wants to see his new half-brother and he wants to be there for his dad and for Josh. He wants to curl up in the guest bedroom with Bonnie at his feet, keeping him company as Jackson and Josh are occupied with the new baby.

Before Shane knows what's happening sobs are ripping through his body. He pulls his legs up onto the couch, folding his knees against his chest and hugging them tightly with his arms. He buries his flushed face against his boyfriend's cut-offs, fingers squeezing the old denim until his knuckles turn white.

"Shane?" Jason calls almost immediately from upstairs. His hair is still soaking wet - he has yet to dry it off from his quick shower - and he's only wearing another pair of cut-offs. He rushes downstairs, bare feet thumping wildly against the wooden floors of the old home. He practically dives onto the couch, pulling his curled-up boyfriend into his lap. Jason wraps his strong arms around the teen, pressing soft kisses into Shane's hair. "What is it?" he demands urgently.

"H-He hates me!" Shane sobs into Jason's shoulder. "My dad h-h-_hates_ me and it's _all_my _fault_!"

"Shh," Jason replies, rocking the boy back and forth slightly in his arms. "That ain't true, Shay."

Cindy enters the room with a worried look on her face. As she opens her mouth to say something Jason shakes his head immediately, mouthing the word 'don't'.

"He wants me to- to-" Shane stops talking, unable to finish his sentence as two powerful sobs escape him.

Cindy quickly walks into the kitchen, coming back seconds later with a clean dish towel. She steps behind the couch, drying her nephew's hair briefly and then putting the rag around Jason's shoulders so his dripping hair won't distract him. She kisses the top of his head. She leaves again, silent as ever.

"It's alright," Jason whispers against the eighteen-year-old's ear, pressing their faces together. "It's alright, Shay. I've got you." His large, rough hands find themselves rubbing soothing circles against Shane's soft white cotton t-shirt.

After a few more minutes Shane regains his composure, still sitting in a ball in Jason's lap. He's sniffling frequently but the hysterics have stopped. "Jason?" he asks, voice quiet.

"Hm?"

"I-I don't hate my mom."

"What?"

"I don't hate my mom," Shane says again. It felt a little better the second time.

"Shay, what're you talkin' about?" Jason replies, pulling back only to see the top of his boyfriend's hair.

"I don't hate her," he mumbles.

"Would you _look_ at me?" Jason huffs, slightly frustrated. He reaches down, grabbing Shane's chin between his thumb and forefinger. Softly, he asks, "Who don't you hate, Baby?"

"My mom. I-I... I have to call her. Right now. It can't wait."

Jason acts quickly, reaching across the couch and grabbing Shane's iPhone from where it had been dropped. "I think it's great you realized that," he lets his boyfriend know, giving him a squeeze when Shane's got the phone to his ear.

A bright female voice answers. "Hello?"

"Mom?" Shane asks quickly, excitedly.

"Shane?" Rene sounds just as shocked.

"Momma, is that you?"

The thirty-five-year-old laughs lightly. It's so good to hear Shane's voice. "Of course it's me. Who else would it be?"

And all at once every thought Shane has had for the past few minutes comes flying from his mouth. "Mom, I-I don't hate you. I'm so sorry for all the things I said and did that hurt you. I'm so sorry, Momma. For everything. For letting Chad cheat on you with me, for breaking that teapot that was Grandma's during the Great Depression, for calling you names and for putting you through so much. For having boyfriends that you didn't like and for using drugs and for drinking and for being stupid and careless and reckless and selfish and-"

"Shane, where is all this coming from?"

"I just- I don't know. I just want you to know I never meant to do any of those things. I was just kind of trapped, I guess. By fame, by the media..."

"I-I'm sorry too," Rene stutters, eyes filling with happy tears. Her voice shakes slightly. "For everything. For not being a good mother and for sending you away and-"

"No, you don't have to be sorry about sending me away."

"Why not? I didn't think you wanted to go. Did you?"

"Not at first but I..." Shane trails off, looking at Jason whose lap he's still sitting in. "I met some really amazing people. I love it here."

Softly Rene admits, "I've seen him."

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend. Jason. The tabloids have been raving about you two. I guess the word gets around. And you were in California with your dad. There were pictures from the airport a few days ago."

"Really?" Shane replies, shocked. "I didn't notice anything in Cali. I haven't really been paying attention to that stuff, though. I've been so busy.

Rene can't help but laugh. "Oh, I bet."

Shane frowns. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant spending time with the horses and stuff."

"I know. I was just teasing you."

"Oh. I went swimming in a lake today."

"A lake?" Rene repeats. "That doesn't sound like my son. What have those crazy Texans done to you?"

Shane laughs softly, shaking his head. Suddenly he realizes how much of a shock this all is to him. Three or so months of separation made a world of difference. So far Shane has been transformed into someone who cares; someone with a heart and someone with compassion for others (minus his father). It seems Rene has done so as well.

"Mom?" the musician almost whispers.

"Yes?"

"G-Grandma called me a few days ago. She said you changed and I didn't believe her but..."

"But?" Rene urges.

"I don't feel like I'm talking to the same person."

"I've been going to church," Rene admits shyly. "I go to counseling now. I've read a few parenting books. All of that really changed the way I look at things."

"You should have called," Shane whispers. "I-I've been waiting."

"I was waiting for you, too. Until you were ready to forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?"

"Everything."

Shane lets out a deep sigh. Rene has already apologized for her basic wrong-doings, but by saying 'everything' he's assuming she's referring to the time she caused him to miscarry.

"Mom," he whispers, closing his eyes and leaning against Jason who kisses the eighteen-year-old's hair. "Please don't feel guilty for that anymore. It's done and gone and behind us. I... I'm glad it happened."

"Glad? Shane, Honey, you were devastated. Your grandmother said you wouldn't eat, you wouldn't talk. Why the sudden change?"

"Because if I had... _had_ the baby I wouldn't have had the chance to become famous. I would have been screwed up but not like I was just a few months ago - well, I probably would be but not in the same way. I wouldn't have given you a hard time and you wouldn't have sent me away to Texas. I wouldn't have met Jason." The songwriter feels Jason's arms tighten around his lower back.

Rene smiles to herself. "You really love him, don't you?"

"I do, Mom. This feeling- it's so different than anything I've ever experienced. Even all of the guys I dated for, like, a few months."

"You mean David, Max, Adam, and Dylan?"

"Yep."

"Even Carson?"

"Definitely different from how I felt about Carson." Shane lifts his head from Jason's shoulder, staring into those hazel eyes. "Jason- he's my whole world."

His mother pauses for a few seconds. "I can see he's changed a lot in you so he must be pretty amazing."

"I-I know this is a lot to ask of you but Jackson came to see me a while back and I was wondering that if I paid your way... would you come visit?"

"Honey, I have to work."

"Oh," Shane murmurs, disappointed. "Right, I forgot."

"But I'm sure they could do without me for a week or so."

"Really? Mom, that'd be so great!" Shane leans forward, kissing Jason on the lips happily. "When can you leave?"

"Tomorrow, probably. It depends if I can get a flight."

"You know my account number, right? I mean, for the ticket money?"

"I'm not going to use your money so that I can visit."

"No, I want to pay for it."

"The more we argue about this the longer it'll take to find a flight."

Shane groans, defeated. "Fine. Call me back as soon as you find out, okay?"

"Sure."

"Bye, Mom!" Shane nearly shouts.

Rene laughs genuinely. "Bye, Shane."

"I love you." Shane thinks it feels good to say that to someone other than Jason.

"I love you too."

With a satisfied feeling, Shane hangs up, tosses his phone onto the couch and then flings his arms around his lover's neck. "She's coming to see me!" he squeals, kissing Jason's cheek.

"That's great, Shay. I'm happy for you. It's good you're fixing things with her."

"If only my dad weren't such an asshole."

"Hey!" Aunt Cindy yells from the kitchen.

Shane frowns. "Sorry!" he screams back.

"Baby?" Jason asks softly.

"Hm?"

"Do you think your momma's gonna like me?"

"I think she'll love you. You're different than anyone I've ever dated. I mean, you have morals, you're clean, you're manly, you're polite, and you're a virgin. I'm sure she'll love you."

Jason retorts quietly, "_I_ love _you_." The southern boy pulls the younger male against his chest, squeezing lightly.

Shane closes his eyes, soaking in the warm feeling that's bubbling in his stomach. He rests his head against Jason's shoulder once more. "I love you too, Jase."


	23. Don't You Know?

It's ten after seven in the morning when Shane wakes. His eyes open to the light blue wallpaper of Jason's bedroom and he realizes that his boyfriend is still spooning him.

The singer gently frees himself from his lover's hold, rolling onto his stomach and then onto his side so that he can face his boyfriend. He holds his breath, hoping that he didn't wake the sleeping birthday boy. When it's obvious that Jason isn't going to wake up yet, Shane smiles deviously, pressing innocent but semi-heavy kisses to the nape of Jason's neck. He pushes Jason onto his back and then pulls himself up top of the southern gentleman.

"Hmm," Jason moans incoherently, smiling lightly after only a few seconds of this pampering. He opens his eyes, lifting his right hand and placing it on Shane's lower back. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asks softly in a slurred sleepy tone.

Shane grins down at his other half. "Happy birthday," he whispers, smiling. He leans down to press a loving yet firm kiss to Jason's mouth. He then rests their foreheads together. "Sorry I woke you," he admits sheepishly. "I really didn't want to, but I sort of didn't even think about it. You just looked so cute," he breathes out, eyelids lowering instinctively. "I just woke up, too."

Jason smiles, leaning up to kiss Shane's nose. "It's alright. I don't mind." The new twenty-year-old loops his strong arms around his boyfriend's small waist, squeezing their bodies together thoroughly. "Should we go downstairs?" he asks after a short while.

"Do you wanna?" Shane retorts, tilting his head and pulling back to look down into Jason's eyes.

"I wanna get goin'," Jason confirms with a nod. He then releases Shane, slapping the younger boy's perky brief-clad ass playfully. "Up," he requests.

Shane lowers his head into the crook of Jason's neck with a devious smile playing on his lips. "No," he replies, shaking his hair as he suddenly presses his hips down against Jason's. He wriggles them slightly, nibbling at the older boy's collarbone.

Jason presses his lips against his boyfriend's ear before letting out a low chuckle. "Let's save that for tonight, 'kay?"

Shane's breath hitches in his throat. Surely Jason doesn't mean that. They're not going to make love yet. They've only been officially together for a very short while. And even if they _did_ have sex tonight it would take the focus off of Jason's special day and put the spotlight on Shane (who would be receiving Jason's virginity). Since Shane isn't a virgin, the singer doesn't think it would be a fair trade.

"Right," Shane finally agrees, nodding. He pops up, standing to his feet and pulling Jason down to the kitchen for his special birthday breakfast. "Jason?" The teenager stops abruptly at the bottom of the stairs, turning around and looking up at his boyfriend.

"What?"

"Can I give you your present first? Before we eat?"

"I guess so." Jason nods.

"Come on!" Shane excitedly grabs his lover's hand, tugging him to the front door.

"Boys?" Cindy calls from the kitchen.

"We'll be right back!" Jason hollers back before he's pulled into the heavy outside air. It's moist just like any other early summer morning.

"Close your eyes," Shane orders.

"Why on Earth-"

"Jason, close them or I'm not going to give you your surprise." Shane comes to a stop, releasing Jason's hand.

"Fine," the country boy huffs, trying to move forward.

"No," Shane replies, stopping his boyfriend. "Stay right there. Don't move. I'll be right back."

"Alright," Jason agrees with a sigh.

Within five minutes or so Shane runs into the barn, puts a lead rope on the colt's halter and leads the foal to the clearing where Jason is standing. With a smile on his face the singer approaches Jason and stands on the tips of his toes, pecking his boyfriend lightly. "Open," Shane whispers, stepping back.

The twenty-year-old lifts his eyelids, gasping loudly at the sight of the horse. "Oh my God, S-Shay," Jason stutters, a smile that seems brighter than this morning's sun. "Carlisle! Carlisle told me he sold him to someone!"

"He did," Shane replies, handing Jason the lead rope. "He just didn't tell you who he sold him to."

Jason moves abruptly, dropping the lead rope, throwing his arms around Shane and picking the musician up before spinning him around twice. He then sets Shane flat on his feet, pressing a sloppy kiss to the eighteen-year-old's mouth. He pulls back with a grin, taking Shane's face between his large hands. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" he asks romanticly.

Shane giggles softly, shaking his head. "No, but I think I have a pretty good idea..."

Jason brings their lips together again, more innocently and heartfelt this time, and gives the actor a firm squeeze. He pulls back, resting their foreheads together briefly. "Thank you, Shane."

"You like him?" Shane asks, glancing at the baby who's decided to graze on the lush grass of the front yard.

"I love him," he confirms. Jason then dips his head slightly, kissing Shane once more. "I love you."

Shane raises a hand, putting it to Jason's right cheek and stroking it softly with his thumb. "I love you too, Jase." The songwriter moves forward, pecking Jason's other cheek lightly. Happy birthday."

The boys make it back into the house after putting the colt - now named Yankee - back in the pen with the rest of the foals. Once they're at the large table sitting closer than usual Jason asks, "Isn't your momma comin' to visit today?"

Shane nods as he takes a sip of his orange juice. "Her flight comes in around six tonight, I think she said. She sent me a text last night and I opened it when I was almost asleep."

"Oh, I can't wait," Cindy smiles from her seat beside her husband. "It's so good that y'all are on speakin' again."

"I can't wait to see her," Shane responds honestly. He then looks at his boyfriend, elbowing Jason lightly. "I can't wait to see her reaction to you."

Jason's brows furrow. "I thought you said she'd seen a picture of me."

"She has," Shane recalls. "I meant, like, in person, you know?

"Oh. Well, that makes sense."

"Just so you know, you are _so_ not the type of guy that my mom is used to seeing me with."

Jason smirks lightly. "Now, is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good thing. A very good thing." Shane leans over, pecking Jason's mouth lightly.

"'Ey," Andy perks up gruffly. "None of that."

"What?" Jason responds, offended. "Just 'cause I-"

"Boys," Cindy cuts in prematurely. "Don't start."

"You got that girlfriend o' yours," Jason goes on to say, referring to the girl he used to have a crush on. "What was her name? _Katie_? You can't tell me you don't kiss her."

"You used to like her, you ass," Andy responds, throwing one of his pieces of bacon at Jason and then shooting Jason a nasty glare. "And besides, I'm not gay."

The birthday boy's expression goes from frustrated to hurt as he decides not to fight back. Shane reaches up, picking the piece of pork from his boyfriend's hair and then kissing the side of Jason's head softly.

"It's okay," Shane whispers reassuringly, patting Jason's thigh under the table.

But the southern boy is fuming, heavy breaths escaping his nostrils as if he were an angry bull about to charge. "You fucker," he spits, glaring across the table.

Eric and Carlisle, who had been having a nice civilized conversation related to something completely different, snap their heads in Jason's direction. "What'd you say, boy?" Carlisle responds.

Jason swallows nervously. "I-I'm sorry," he murmurs quietly, staring down at his plate. "I didn't mean to say it. It slipped."

Carlisle abruptly turns to his wife, face stone cold and harsh. "I told you nothin' good would come of them bein' together. I told you."

"What?" Shane responds, looking at Cindy and then at his boyfriend.

"Look, Shane- I liked you and all when you came here at first. I didn't have a problem with you but now that you and Jason are some kinda _thing_ I don't know if I can allow you in my house anymore."

"Carlisle-" Cindy starts.

The man ignores his wife, looking directly at Shane. "Ever since you started tryin' to get Jason to be your - oh, Hell, I don't know - your sex toy-"

Shane's mouth falls open as he shakes his head, demanding, "Sex toy? Is that what you think?"

"Don't interrupt me, boy. Since Jason's been distracted by you he's been slackin' in his chores, not doin' a real thorough job. He leaves his dirty clothes all over the house and he hasn't been spendin' near enough time with the horses. I've had just about as much as I can stand. I won't have you two around like this."

"Like _what_?"

"You're with him all the time, holdin' his hand, sittin' in his lap and kissin' him."

"That's because I _love_ him!" Shane replies with narrowed eyes.

Carlisle's eyebrows raise. "Exactly. You gotta be spendin' your time doing somethin' and it sure as hell ain't riding _horses_."

"Where the- fuck!" Shane replies, pushing himself back from the table roughly. "Fuck you!" When he stands up his chair falls backwards and he storms to the front door before making a run for it.


	24. You Know You're My Saving Grace

Glaring at his uncle, Jason abruptly pushes his chair back as well and stands up, storming out of the house after Shane.

"Did you really have to be that harsh with 'im?" Cindy asks after the door slams closed.

Carlisle flashes a genuinely proud smile. "That'll do it."

"I know that but-"

"What are y'all talking about?" Eric wants to know, looking from Carlisle to his wife urgently. "And what the hell was all that?"

"You'll see," Carlisle replies with another grin.

Meanwhile Jason is catching up to Jason and just as the singer reaches the barn entrance Jason grabs his arm, spinning the teenager around. "Shay, I-" He stops abruptly, seeing the tears that are streaming down his tanned cheeks. Jason pulls Shane into his arms, kissing the child's face sweetly. "Baby," he whispers as Shane's arms wind around his torso loosely.

"W-Why doesn't he-? Why?!" Shane cries, letting out two controlled sobs.

"I mean first my dad a-and then-! It isn't _fair_!"

"I know, I know," Jason insists, stroking his lover's back. He presses a kiss to Shane's hair, giving the teenager a firm squeeze. "Just don't- don't think about it, okay? I love you and that's what matters."

Shane takes the next couple of minutes to let it all out, crying against Jason's shoulder as the southern boy holds him, kissing his cheek, hair, forehead and anywhere else frequently.

"I'm s-sorry," Shane whispers finally, head resting against Jason's shoulder.

"Look at me," Jason insists. He puts his fingers under Shane's chin, forcing the younger male to look him directly in the eyes. He drops Shane from his arms completely, immediately placing the palms of his hands on his boyfriend's face. Their eyes lock and Jason presses his forehead against Shane's. "I want you, Baby. Forever and always, no matter what."

"Really?" Shane asks in a whisper, bumping their noses together sweetly.

"Really," Jason confirms, nodding feverishly. He presses a quick, frantic, overwhelming kiss against Shane's mouth. "I wanna be with you until I die." Jason lets out a shaky breath, lips grazing over his partner's ear. "Marry me, Shay. Marry me, _please_, Baby. _Please_," Jason whimpers, eyes closing and knees locking underneath him.

"_What_?" Shane replies, shocked. He pulls back, looking at his boyfriend with a half-way open mouth and wide eyes. "What are you _doing_, Jason?"

"Huh?" Jason whispers, eyebrows furrowing and heart racing faster than any horse he's ever ridden. "You don't want... wanna marry m-me?"

"Of course I wanna marry you! I _will_ marry you!" Shane nearly squeals, throwing his arms around Jason's neck.

"What?" Jason replies shakily. "O-oh! You will?"

"Yes!"

Jason pulls back, their lips colliding together firmly. He breaks the contact almost immediately after, breathlessly saying, "I-I thought you were gonna say no!"

"No! _No_?! Why would I say _no_?!"

"I don't know!" Jason replies, laughing as he grabs Shane by the waist, lifting him up immediately and spinning him around three times. He puts Shane to his feet, grabbing his hand and running for the house. They reach the home Jason stumbles through the front door, tugging Shane behind him, both of them laughing and giggling as they go. Jason leads them to the kitchen where they stop abruptly, finding that the family is still eating, undisturbed.

"Jason?" Cindy replies, looking from Shane's happy, tear-stained face to her nephew. "What's going on?"

"We're gettin' married!" Jason announces proudly, roughing pulling Shane against his side. He snakes an arm around the younger boy's waist as if Shane were a trophy; his trophy.

Carlisle is the first one to say anything, a smile on his face as he looks to his wife. "I told you that'd do it."

"Do what?" Jason replies immediately, confused.

"I didn't mean any of those things I said," the ranch owner confesses to Shane. He then looks to Jason. "I just figured you could use a little push."

"A push? For what?"

"Jason, these past few months I... I haven't you seen you this happy in years and-"

"Wait," Jason cuts in abruptly. "You guys planned t-this? You-?"

"You wanted me to get mad and walk out?" Shane replies, tilting his head to the side involuntarily. "Just so Jason would think that he was losing me and propose?" He looks to the side and up at Jason, only to see him with teary eyes. "Jase?" he whispers quietly, reaching over and grabbing his boyfriend's hand. "Hon?"

Jason pulls away from his partner, walking over to the table where his uncle is sitting. He crouches down, hugging Carlisle around the neck tightly. "Thank you," he whispers into the elder's ear. "I-I'm glad you care so much."

Carlisle gives one firm nod, hugging his nephew in return. "You're a good boy, Jason. Your mom and dad'd be so proud of you. You deserve someone like Shane; someone to make and keep you happy. Someone to spend the rest o' your life with."

Standing back, Shane can't help but want to cry at the sweet sight set before his eyes. The feeling of acceptance washes over him rapidly as Cindy, Eric and Andy look from Jason and Carlisle to Shane who seems so small and scared in the doorway.

"Thank you," Jason murmurs, finally letting go of his father-like uncle and taking his seat at the table.

"Well come on, sit back down," Cindy insists, motioning at Shane.

The eighteen-year-old smiles shyly, cheeks growing pink. "'Kay," he replies softly, bare feet padding softly across the floor as he goes and sits down next to his husband-to-be.

Around forty minutes later the boys are upstairs. They're supposed to be getting ready to head to San Antonio but thanks to Jason, Shane got distracted. Presently he's lying under the older male, fingers tangled in Jason's tousled brown hair. Much to Shane's dismay the birthday boy breaks the lip contact.

The singer whimpers softly.

"I know, Baby," Jason murmurs against Shane's forehead, lips resting their and breaths evening out. When Shane's lips unintentionally slip into a pout Jason pushes himself up off the younger boy, running a hand through his hair and sighing heavily.

Shane's voice is a whisper. "Jase?" he asks shakily. "Did I do something wrong?"

The twenty-year-old shakes his head feverishly. "No." He grips the edge of his mattress with strong, frustrated hands.

Still whispering. "Honey," the actor starts, scooting behind his boyfriend and resting his head between his lover's shoulder blades, "What is it?"

Jason takes his right hand, reaching back and stroking Shane's thigh lightly. "It's gettin' hard, Shay. I can't resist you as much as I did before. I want you in... in a physical way. And now we're gettin' married and I can't help but feel that I- I mean, I know I love you but I think I'm kinda rushin' things 'cause I wanna make love with you."

Shane nods to himself, kissing the back of Jason's neck lightly. "I know what you mean. I feel the same, but Jase there's no way I'd let you go against what you strongly believe just to make me happy."

"But I want it too, Shane," Jason replies, slightly aggravated and annoyed. "I mean there ain't a doubt in my mind that I don't love you but I gotta..."

"Hmm... are you offering your stud services?" Shane asks huskily.

Jason chuckles. "I just can't wait."

The eighteen-year-old breaks into a grin, getting to his knees and throwing his arms around Jason's neck from behind. He lowers his mouth, lips pressing against the back of Jason's ear. "I know, Babe. Neither can I."


	25. We Fall Into Each Other

"I'll get it!" Shane says, jumping up from the table when the door bell sounds and running to answer it. Mom!" Shane gasps as he opens the door to the ranch house.

Standing on the porch is his newly brunette mother. Her bleached-blond look has been reversed with her naturally dark color. Her revealing clothes that consisted of skimpy skirts and low cut tops are replaced by modest blue jeans and a white silk chiffon blouse.

Rene breaks into a beautiful smile, dropping her purse and then holding her arms out to her son. When Shane comes into her embrace she holds him tightly, kissing the boy's dark hair multiple times. "Hey," she whispers softly, tears filling her eyes. "I missed you, Honey."

Shane nods, pulling back and smiling as he plays with the ends of his mother's hair. "You're not blond anymore!"

"I know!" Rene replies. She bites her bottom lip lightly. "Do you like it?"

"It's different," Shane replies, nodding. "You look a lot younger."

"Hey!" Rene playfully nudges Shane in the shoulder.

Shane pulls away, grabbing his mother's purse and bringing it inside before closing the door. "C'mon, I want you to meet everyone."

"Shay?" Jason calls, coming into view. "Baby, who's- oh."

Shane turns around, seeing his future husband standing at the foot of the stairs. "Oh, hey! Mom, this is Jason. Jason, this is my mom, Rene."

Jason stretches his hand out and my mom meets it, shaking it and smiling. "Nice to meet you," he says with that shy smiles that comes out only when he's truly nervous. Shane has only seen it once or twice.

"We just started eating dinner," Shane says, pulling his mother to the kitchen. On the way there Jason notices that the silver engagement ring he bought for Shane in San Antonio is gone.

"Shay," he whispers urgently.

The teenager's happy eyes flash up to his fiance's worried face. Instead of attracting attention to the matter he simply motions to his right pocket. Relief washes over Jason's features as he sits back down at his spot.

"Hey, everyone. This is my mom. And Mom I'm sure you know Mr. and Mrs. Kennedy. Go say hi to the other guys and I'll make you a plate."

Rene shakes her head slightly. "No, that's alright. I'm sure Mrs. Kennedy didn't intend on-"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Shane replies, rolling his eyes. "She always makes way too much." He puts his hands on his mother's shoulders from behind, leading her to the spare place they've set at the table and pulling her chair out for her. "Get comfortable with everyone and I'll get you served. We just sat down."

"Well, alright," Rene replies, sitting down and then looking at her son as he scurries around the kitchen. When Shane returns with a plate of homemade fried chicken, jalapeno corn and carrots along with a glass of sweet tea Rene is almost speechless. Shane takes his seat in between his mother and his fiance, causing Rene to blink several times in disbelief. "Cindy?" she asks, looking across the table diagonally.

"Mm-hmm?"

"What did y'all do with my son?"

Everyone at the table laughs softly except for Rene, who blushes slightly and folds her hands in her lap. "I'm serious! I have never seen Shane do anything for anyone but himself. Ever." She holds back from making any suggestive references.

Shane frowns, causing Jason to lean over and kiss the musician's face. "Momma," Shane then chuckles, shaking his head.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop embarrassing you." Rene holds her hands up in defense and the room quiets down.

"Jason, you wanna say grace?" Carlisle asks from the head of the table.

Shocked, Rene looks from Shane to Jason.

The twenty-year-old nods and the table joins hands. After tenderly squeezing Shane's fingers with love and care Jason speaks. "Lord make us truly thankful for these blessings which we are about to receive. In Christ's name, Amen."

--

It's around midnight and it isn't until now that everyone in the house is asleep. Rene is downstairs on the sofa and neither Shane nor Jason wanted to take any chances at letting their secret of being intimate with each other out.

"Cold?" Jason asks. When Shane barely nods he places his large hands over his lover's goosebump-covered upper arms and rubs gently. "Here," he whispers, ripping the snapping buttons on his shirt apart. He shrugs out of it and then aids Shane in putting it on. Leaning forward he kisses Shane's forehead. "Better?"

"Much," Shane confirms, tilting his head slightly so that their eyes meet in the dim moonlight that's entering the room through the old lace curtains on the far window. He smiles faintly, pushing his lips forward into Jason's in a sweet kiss. He pulls the front of his shirt closed, overlapping the sides slightly. "I love you," he murmurs in the quiet of the bedroom.

Jason reaches out and grabs Shane by his waist. He pulls the teenager into his lap, hugging him tightly. Resting his chin on the eighteen-year-old's chest he sighs out happily. "I love you too, Baby. D'you wanna... now?"

Smiling shyly and with a faint blush on his cheeks, Shane nods.

--

"Jason," Shane whines, pulling away from his fiance's eager lips. His arms are wrapped loosely around Jason's shoulders, legs around his waist and his erection pressing against Jason's abdomen.

"Hm?" Jason asks, leaning forward as his lips involuntarily fly to Shane's exposed shoulders.

"Jason, Honey," the younger boy whispers urgently. "Jason. Jason." Only Jason doesn't listen at any of the warnings, arms tightening around Shane's slender torso. Shane reacts almost instantaneously, catching his lover's head in the palms of his hands just in time. He frees his arms and pulls Jason's confused face up to meet his, bumping their noses sweetly.

"What?" the southern boy asks, short of breath as his chest heaves lightly.

"What're you doing?" He can't help but smile at his lover's messy hair.

Jason grins in return, pulling his head free as he turns it to the side perfectly, kissing the side of Shane's neck and murmuring, "Well, I'd say it's pretty clear that we're gonna-"

"I think we should wait," Shane replies abruptly, squirming lightly in Jason's lap.

Jason's face falls. "What? Shay, I thought-"

"No," the eighteen-year-old replies, voice sharp with edge. When he sees what his harsh response did to Jason's previously sparkling eyes he sighs out, pressing his lips to his partner's. "Babe, we've waited this long already. What's a few more months?"

"'Cause in a few more months it won't be my birthday." Jason doesn't mean to, but he puts on his face a frown that resembles a three-year-old's.

Shane grows slightly angry. "Don't-" He pauses, taking in Jason's adorable, almost pathetic expression and his tone softens. He pulls their mouths together for a sloppy but careful kiss. "Don't look at me like that," Shane almost whispers. tracing his fingers along the planes of Jason's toned chest.

Jason shakes his hair from his eyes before looking up at Shane. "I thought you wanted this."

"Well, I do, Jase, but-"

"Then why are you bein' so damn difficult?" Jason asks bluntly, growing angry now. All he wanted to do was make Shane happy. And to make his cock happy, but that could be achieved in an alternative way other than intercourse.

Hurt, Shane slides out of Jason's lap easily, feet landing on the hard floor of the farm house. He slips Jason's shirt from his shoulders and allows it to flutter to the floor as he climbs into his own bed. It feels strange, different immediately because Shane hasn't slept alone for a while now. He's used to Jason's bare chest pressing against his back, keeping him warm in the cold temperatures of the house. He pulls the vintage quilt up over his head, curling up under it.

"Baby," Jason almost whispers, voice quivering, "I didn't mean to-"

"Goodnight, Jason."

The room goes silent. Shane's breathing remains the same even as he struggles to keep the tears stinging the backs of his eyes from overflowing onto the cotton pillowcase under his head.

Jason, frustrated and feeling guilty but mostly horny, looks down at the attention-needing bulge at the front of his briefs and smiles evilly, reaching down to pat it as if it were a dog. He then creeps from the bed onto his feet, stepping the three feet over to Shane's bed and lying down behind the younger boy. He throws his right leg over Shane's waist, his cock pressing against Shane's ass gently.

Giggles erupt from somewhere under the vintage quilt.

Still grinning, Jason presses his lips against the back of Shane's ear. "Lemme make it up to you."

Shane groans softly, rolling over so that he's half-way pinned under Jason. Reaching up he wraps his arms around the older boy's neck, kissing and then tugging playfully at Jason's bottom lip. "I'd _love_ that," he then whispers.

Within ten minutes both boys are going strong again. Their erections have been rejuvenated with touching, kissing, licking and, in Jason's case, sucking. Actually, at the moment, Jason is making his final thrusts and rolling in the waves of his orgasm as he comes, slick cock sliding back and forth out of Shane's welcoming mouth. As the last bit of seed fountains over the tip of his penis Shane's eyes close, lips sliding from his fiance's head easily.

Shane reaches out, grabbing Jason's discarded pair of briefs, and spits into them before throwing them onto the floor. He crawls up next to Jason, leaning down and pushing his lips against the older boy's hard. He opens his mouth briefly, allowing Jason to taste the remnants of himself, before Jason breaks the contact.

"Your turn," he whispers, sitting up quickly. The boys switch places and Jason hovers over Shane who is now lying on his back. He presses his knee against Shane's eager shaft as he trails his fingertips up Shane's smooth thigh, over his flat belly, across his chest, up the side of his neck and to his mouth.

Shane parts his lips willingly, allowing Jason to insert his fingers for preparation.

--

"Quiet," Jason murmurs as Shane's whimpers grow more uncontrollable. He's thrusts the dildo inside of his lover, keeping his lips on top of Shane's as he holds the fake vibrating cock in place. The tip of the specially-made dildo rattles against Shane's prostate and that mixed with Jason's frantic pumping of Shane's cock with his other hand is growing more unbearable.

Within about thirty seconds Shane is coming down from his high, breath coming rapidly still but more evenly now. Much to Shane's dismay Jason pulls the fake shaft out of his lover, regretting the decision to do so because he sees the reaction in Shane's expression. He leans over the edge of the bed, putting the dildo back into the empty suitcase it came from.

Shane is lying on his side now, eyelids heavy as he tries to keep them open. "Jason," he whimpers out, shivering slightly.

"Sleep," Jason whispers, cuddling up to Shane and holding the younger boy close to his chest.


	26. The Longer We're Together

"Jase?" Shane asks, lifting his eyes to look into Jason's as he plays with their intertwined fingers.

"Hm?"

"When do you wanna actually get married?"

"Well," Jason starts, pondering for a minute. He can't think of any reasons why to wait except for the fact that Shane and his dad aren't talking, and that Rene doesn't know. But those things could be fixed quickly, and summer is a beautiful season in Texas. "Now," he replies confidently. "As soon as possible."

"Why so soon?"

"Do you not wanna do it now?"

"I wouldn't mind," Shane admits, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his fiancé's mouth. "There's just so much to do."

The twenty-year-old smiles faintly, leaning forward and nuzzling the tips of their noses together. "What kinda weddin' d'you wanna have?"

"What do you mean?" Shane counters, closing his eyes and scooting down a bit so that he can rest his head under Jason's chin.

"Like... d'you wanna have it at a fancy place with a nice reception?" The southern boy tilts his head downward, kissing the tip of Shane's hair. "D'you want it to be just family? Friends?"

"Well, what do _you_ want?" Shane counters.

"That don't matter," Jason murmurs softly, pulling his hand free from Shane and tracing his fingers delicately up his lover's jaw line and to his chin. The older male brushes his finger pads over Shane's full lips. "Whatever makes you happy is alright with me."

"What if-" Shane pauses, thinking of a ridiculous example. "What if I wanted you in a pink suit?"

"That'd be just fine."

"What if I wanted to wear a bikini?"

Jason chuckles lightly, burying his fingers in Shane's thick dark hair. "I wouldn't be complainin'."

"What if I wanted it to be a white trash wedding? With beer, gumbo and sweet potato pie instead of a cake at the reception?"

"Well," the twenty-year-old starts, "I dunno how sweet the pie would be if you were around, but I'd eat it all the same."

Shane giggles, nuzzling his face against Jason's slight Adam's apple before kissing the side of his neck. "You're amazing, Jay."

"Jay? That's a new one."

Shane lifts his head immediately, locking eyes with his lover. "Do you not like it?" he asks worriedly. The last thing he wants to do is upset or annoy Jason. Although he's never seen it fully, Shane thinks there is a less marshmallow-like side to Jason.

"I do," Jason confirms with a gentle smile. He pulls their faces together, lips brushing against the songwriter's delicately. As Shane goes to pull back Jason leans in and they share another soft, slow kiss. "Shay," he whispers.

"Hm?"

"What time is it?"

Shane struggles slightly until he's propped up on his elbow, looking over at Jason's alarm clock. "Six twenty-seven." He flops back down lazily. "Why?"

Jason throws the quilt off of both of their bodies, legs kicking it to the floor. "Get dressed," he orders.

"Why? We don't have work to do today, do we?" Shane asks, rolling onto his stomach and splaying out on both sides of the bed. His arms and legs are at all four points of the mattress and he couldn't be more comfortable.

"No. I wanna show you somethin'." With a faint smile on his lips, Jason crosses the room to his dresser and grabs a pair of cut-off jeans. After slipping them on, the twenty-year-old snatches his plaid shirt from last night, pulling it on over his bare chest and stomach.

Shane is curious now. It's not even six thirty in the morning yet there his partner stands, urgently telling him to get dressed. A devious grin plays on his lips as he sits up, eyeing Jason. "What is it?"

Jason smirks back playfully. "I'm not tellin'."

"Tell me," Shane demands.

"No."

"Jason," the singer groans in frustration, "just tell me what it is. I don't wanna get dressed."

"Just slip on a shirt."

The eighteen-year-old shakes his head sternly. "I'd rather not."

"You're about as stubborn as a horse's ass, you know that?" Jason asks, shaking his head slowly and sighing as he removes his shirt much like he had done last night. "Put it on." He throws it at Shane, hitting the teen in the face.

Slipping it through his arms, Shane shoots a semi-nasty glare at his fiancé. "This better be good." Pause. "Do I need shoes?"

"Don't matter," Jason responds, stepping forward to the occupied side of the bed. He reaches out, taking Shane's hand in his own and squeezing it. "Please don't be in a mad mood. It's somethin' special."

A shy smile spreads across Shane's features and he allows his mate to pull him to his feet. "'Kay," he practically whispers.

"We gotta be quiet," Jason says as they reach the door. He releases Shane's hand, bending down and gripping the celebrity's thighs. "Here, get on my back so we won't make twice the noise. I don't wanna wake anyone up."

Shane throws his arms around his lover's neck, hopping up so that he's perched on Jason's back. He giggles quietly and the two head downstairs. Once they're safely at the bottom of the stairs the twenty-year-old lowers Shane to his feet. Jason makes a trip to the kitchen, sneaking by Rene who's asleep on the sofa. He's now scribbling a message on Cindy's notepad that hangs on the wall.

_Aunt Cindy,_

Took Shay to see the cabin. Be back soon.

Jason drops the hanging pencil, returning to his companion. He laughs softly at the sight of Shane standing there in his tiny briefs wearing an old plaid shirt whose sleeves hang down three inches below Shane's fingers.

"Ready?" Shane replies.

With a nod Jason snatches his keys from the hook by the door and the two head out. As usual, with Jason's help Shane climbs into the tall truck and is snuggled close to Jason's side within seconds. He shivers lightly. Quiet country music sets the mood, lulling Shane to sleep slowly.

"You cold?" Without a response Jason reaches out, turning the air conditioner off.

"Thanks," Shane murmurs, leaning up and kissing his fiancé's cheek.

Jason gives Shane a single nod, sticking his keys in the ignition, starting the truck and putting it in reverse quickly. Three minutes or so into the ride the song ends. With Jason's phone being on shuffle, there's no warning as to what's about to come on. But then Shane's guitar playing sounds quietly in the back cab of the truck and suddenly Jason is smiling relentlessly. How embarrassing to have one of your boyfriend's most popular songs on your iPod, and then have it play aloud in the car while said boyfriend is riding with you to a special place. But Jason's can't resist because Shane's voice is that beautiful.

After the first verse Shane groans softly, reaching out to grab the iPhone.

Jason chuckles, glancing at the eighteen-year-old. "What?"

"It's disgusting, that's what." Shane changes the song to Aerosmith's _I Don't Want To Miss A Thing_ and sits back once more.

Jason frowns. "No, it ain't. Don't say that."

"I'm stating my opinion."

"You used to have a real high opinion of yourself," Jason reminds him. He can hardly remember when the two didn't get along so well. "What happened?"

"A really sweet down-to-earth guy who drives a pickup truck and has an aunt named Cindy. He taught me that there's more to life than fame and luxury."

"Your down-to-earth guy is just realizin' how great luxury is," Jason replies, causing both of them to chuckle lightly. "Just look at the leather seat you're sittin' on. And what we're usin' to listen to music. And that diamond ring on your finger."

Shane can't help but smile as he glances down at his engagement ring. "I'm glad you insisted on buying it for me," he admits, a little sheepish. Shane had been denying Jason's request to make their husbands-to-be status official with a diamond ring but after two hours of arguing all around San Antonio, he caved in.

"Like I said," Jason recalls, laughing a little and reaching out to grab Shane's left hand, "stubborn as a horse's ass."

"Yeah, I-I can't really argue with that," Shane admits, defeated. "I'm sorry." He leans over, pecking Jason on the cheek.

"Shay?"

"Hm?"

"D'you miss your music?"

Shane ponders for a moment. It's been months since he's even touched a guitar. He's hummed and sang, but he hasn't played in a long, long time. "A little," he admits. "But I don't miss the screaming fans and all the parties and everything else. I don't miss the hook-ups. It's nice to be with a _real_ man for a change. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world."

"Not even for someone-"

"Not for _anything_, Jason. I... I think I'm done with the industry. I don't want... I don't wanna go back to that life. I want a better life, a more stable life. I want it all - a marriage, a house, a mortgage, a car payment, an electric bill. I wanna be normal for once. I want security with a person I can trust, with someone I can understand and someone who understands me even more than I do. And, just recently, I found that person."

"Aww," Jason coos, wiping a fake tear from under his eye.

"Shut up!" Shane laughs, elbowing Jason in his ribs.

The song had changed seconds ago and, after realizing what's now playing, Jason turns the volume up.

_Someday baby, you and I are gonna be the ones  
Good luck's gonna shine on  
Someday baby you and I are gonna be the ones so hold on  
We're headed for a better life_

The two exchange a glance and, so conveniently, are the only ones stopped at a stop sign. Jason turns to the side, leaning in a bit and pressing a firm kiss to his fiancé's lips. With two more pecks the two part and the twenty-year-old turns right onto a remote-looking road. Near the entrance is a sign reading 'Cloud Dance Cabins.' Jason pulls up to the second log building and cuts the engine, unbuckling his seat belt.

"We're here," he announces.

Shane unbuckles, scooting to the edge of the seat and hopping out on Jason's side of the vehicle with assistance. "Where are we?" he asks curiously, looking around and taking in the scenery. "It's beautiful."

"It's a cabin rentals place." He shuts the truck door and takes Shane's hand. "C'mon, I wanna show you somethin'." Jason leads Shane through the damp grass, to the pathway and up to the porch of cabin two. They take several steps up onto the wooden entrance and Shane nearly floats to the window, eager to peer in.

"Wanna look inside?" Jason asks, pulling the separate key chain from his pocket.

"Yeah," Shane replies enthusiastically. A million possibilities are rushing through his mind right now.

Jason unlocks the door, pushing it open and putting his hand to the small of Shane's back, guiding him inside.

To the left of the entrance is the kitchenette: a refrigerator, a stove, a sink, all with wooden counter tops and cabinets. A small sign that says 'coffee' in a rustic design hangs above a 12 cup coffee pot. Deep red hand towels are folded in a small pile next to the sink. Matching pot holders hang from hooks above the cook top. Other than that it's kind of bland.

The boys turn to their right where a stone fireplace sticks out about one foot from the wall. Perpendicular to that is a beige sofa and opposite of the beige sofa are two brown leather chairs. Shane looks past the fireplace to see an antique rocking chair sitting caddy-cornered.

Jason pulls Shane gently through to the first bedroom. In there sit two night stands and in the middle of that is a bare double bed. Opposite of the bed in a single wooden wardrobe.

"I know it's a little blah, but..." Jason trails off, leading Shane through the full bathroom, complete with a vanity, that connects both bedrooms. In this space there's a futon and on the other side of the room, a set of twin bunk beds (also bare). An ornate dresser and mirror are positioned in the center of the wall behind the beds and futon.

Slowly, Shane turns around and looks up at his husband-to-be with a distressed expression on his face. His eyebrows furrowed, hair in his eyes and mouth open slightly. "Jason, what is this?"

The twenty-year-old, who had previously felt smug with his success in finding a near-by place for the two of them to live, frowns instantly. "You don't like it," he assumes automatically. "I thought it was maybe a little-"

"No! No, Honey, I _love_ it, I just don't- I guess I don't understand what it is. Why we're here. Why you..."

Jason reaches up, delicately putting both of his palms against Shane's silk-covered cheeks. He presses his lips to the younger boy's forehead in an attempt to soothe his nerves. "It- it's gonna be our home, Baby."

"Y-you _bought_ this place?" Shane gasps.

"Well, not- not yet," Jason stutters, stroking his lover's face gently. "I just looked into it. I was gonna make sure you were alright with it first. I know it's small but I figured we could always add on if you want."

Shane shakes his head, grinning now. "I think it's perfect." He giggles softly, bringing his arms around Jason's neck in a tight hug. Jason responds by wrapping his around Shane's waist and squeezing him lightly. Pulling back, Shane nuzzles the tips of their noses together before burying his left hang in Jason's hair and resting the left one on the back of Jason's neck. He pulls their mouths together in a gentle, romantic kiss.

"Wanna sit down?" Jason asks suddenly, leading his fiancé over to one of the leather chairs. He sits down, pulling Shane into his lap.

With his arms around Jason's neck, Shane looks around once more. "Jase, this is _perfect_."

"I know," Jason agrees, smiling. "It's the perfect time from Aunt Cindy's house."

"Wait, wait- I thought you said this was a rental place."

"It is. Eric owns it- all ten cabins. I talked to 'im and he said he'd sell it to us, or that we could lease to own or just 'bout anything else. I-I'll tell 'im it's a done deal if you don't wanna look around for somewhere else."

"No, I definitely want it. I want it. I love it."

"Are you sure?" Jason responds, a bit skeptic. "I feel like I'm pressurin' you."

"You're not," Shane replies firmly, resting his head against Jason's. "You totally get me, Jase. You know what I like and I just _adore_ the fact that you did this on your own. That you found our first house. Totally romantic, you know."

"Really?" Jason asks, eyebrows raised.

Shane nods. "Kinda makes me wanna go test out the new bed a little early.

Jason's eyes widen a slight, involuntary amount. "R-Really?"

Shane giggles, shaking his head. "Not yet, Hon." He stands up, taking Jason's hands in his own and tugging his lover to the door. "Come on, I wanna go tell Momma."


	27. If It's You And Me Forever

"What's so important?" Rene asks curiously, eyeing her son and then Jason. They entered the kitchen a few seconds ago, urgently saying they needed to talk. The couple is now sitting across from the brunette woman.

"Mom, I want you to know that Jason and I love each other very much."

Rene frowns almost immediately, almost sure of where this is going. She's positive she's going to be a grandmother. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"Uh!" Shane gasps, mouth falling open in disbelief. "I tell you that I'm in love and you automatically assume that I'm gonna tell you I'm _pregnant_?"

"Is Jason?"

"_No_!"

"Well, I just-"

Shane reaches under the kitchen table, grabbing Jason's left hand and raising it so that she can see Jason's ring. "He's still a virgin, Mom."

"Shane!" Rene scolds him.

"I told you! If you'd listen for once-"

"Alright, alright. What is it?"

Shane takes a deep breath, nodding and interlacing his fingers with Jason's before resting their hands on the table. With his left hand the eighteen-year-old digs the small diamond ring from his pocket and sets it in the middle of everyone for his mother to see. "We're getting married."

Rene's mouth falls open. "You're pregnant, aren't you? You can't keep this from me. Shane, I thought you'd learn your lesson the last-"

"Mom, _stop it_!"

Jason squeezes Shane's hand gently. "R-Rene, there really ain't no other reason for us getting married except for the fact that we love each other more than anythin' in the world. I adore Shane and I wanna give him the best life I can. I'll take real good care of him."

Rene lets out a heavy sigh, shaking her head in silence.

Shane is growing desperate. He pulls his hand from Jason's and reaches out, taking his mother's. "Momma, please try and understand."

"As long as you're happy," Rene finally speaks, voice wavering as she begins to get choked up. "That's all I want."

"I _am_ happy," Shane admits, his own voice falling to a whisper.

--

"Maybe we should make a list," Shane suggests, reaching over and opening the drawer. He manages to find a small, beat-up legal notepad and a ballpoint pen. The ex-singer pushes the drawer closed and scoots so that his side is pressed gently against Jason's.

"Baby doll, maybe we should hire a planner or somethin'."

"Nuh uh," Shane responds stubbornly. "I've depended on people way too long. A lot of other young couples do this on their own so we can do it, too."

"But Shay, it takes-"

"Jason, Honey, I want you to stop thinking we can't do this and start thinking about the basics of a wedding."

Jason pauses and ponders for a second. "Well, of course we're gonna need a cake."

"Aunt Cindy can make it."

Jason scoffs. "No she can't. She may be good but she ain't that good, Baby. We'll go buy one."

"I don't know anything about wedding cakes. Or any cakes for that matter. I mean, I know about eating them but not making or choosing them."

Jason's eyes go wide and his face lights up in an excited grin. "We can go cake tastin'!"

Shane bursts into a fit of giggles, immediately pushing himself into Jason's arms. He hugs his husband-to-be tightly, happily, and kisses the side of his neck lightly. After several more seconds of kisses and cuddles, the couple gets back to business. "Okay, cake. 'Kay, so what else?" A few seconds pass and Jason doesn't speak, so Shane belts out, "Wine, of course. Or champagne."

Jason shakes his head immediately. "I was thinkin' that, too, but neither one of us can drink, so..."

Shane looks to his lover. "You've never tried drinking?" he asks, cocking his head to the side.

"Have you?" Jason retorts, eyes wide with surprise.

Shane shrinks a bit. "Once or twice," he murmurs.

Jason gives his lover a soft, gentle smile and silently kisses the younger boy's hair. "Okay, no alcohol, right?"

"Right," Shane confirms with a nod. "What kind of food?"

"Steak."

The eighteen-year-old scribbles it down on the paper. "You know what?" he then asks. "Maybe we should make a guest list first."

Jason sighs out softly, moving to lie down on the bed. "Sounds good."

Shane does the same, lying with his back to his lover. He flips the page of the notepad and begins scribbling his list of people. When finished, he reads, "Mom, Dad, Josh, James and my grandma, I guess."

"That's all?" Jason asks, surprised. "No friends?"

"I-I don't have very many friends," Shane admits. "We haven't kept in touch and obviously if they don't think I'm important then, you know, fuck them."

Jason nods, looping his right arm around his fiancé's thin waist. He pushes his face against Shane's shoulder blade, kissing it softly. "I think you're important," the twenty-year-old murmurs happily.

"I know you do." Shane tilts his head back, kissing Jason lightly. "Hon, do you think it'd be alright if I invited Chad? I mean, I'm not sure if I should after all that happened when I went to see my dad. I don't wanna hurt him more than I should have."

Distracting himself by running his fingertips over Shane's smooth, flat abs, Jason answers, "I dunno, Baby. Like you said it may hurt for him to see you with someone else." He sighs out softly, kissing his husband-to-be's shoulder. "It's your call, Shay."

"Would it be okay with you if we sent him an invitation?"

"I won't mind," Jason responds softly. He knows that Shane is his, his forever, and Chad is no threat for him. Jason also thinks that if Shane and Chad wanted to be friends, it would be possible. Maybe Jason and Chad could even form a friendship and if not, they could at least be acquaintances.

Shane nods silently, scribbling down the name of his ex-lover. He then begins to write down the names of the members of Jason's family that he already knows. He holds it up so that Jason can see it. "You wanna add anyone?"

"Just put down Katie's family and Aunt Leah."

Shane obeys, slightly confused. "You have an aunt named Leah?"

"Yep, she lives in Arizona."

"I thought you... then why were you sent to live here after-?"

"'Cause Aunt Leah had a son already."

Shane rolls onto his stomach, turning his head so that he's facing his fiancé. "You have a cousin? What's his name? How old is he?"

"Name's Nate and he's a year younger than me, so he's 'bout a year older than you."

"Does he have a dad?"

Jason shakes his head. "Dad left 'em when Nate was just a baby. He sent Aunt Leah child support an' stuff, and visited on holidays. Oh, Baby, you're gonna love Thanksgivin' and Christmas with us. It's so much fun when ev'ryone gets together."

Shane grins before pressing a kiss to his lover's mouth. "I'll be right back." He hops off the bed, grabbing the notepad and pen and heading downstairs to find his mother still sitting at the kitchen table, cleaning out her purse. "Momma?"

"Hm?" Rene responds, thumbing through a stack of receipts.

"Wanna do me a favor?"

"Sure, just let me finish-"

"Can you make a list of the basic stuff for a wedding? Jason and I started but we couldn't really get everything in order. Kinda overwhelming, you know?"

Rene stops what she's doing, looking at her son directly. "Honey, are you positive that you want to do this?"

Shane's previously happy expression falls. He asks, somewhat slowly, "That I wanna do what?"

"That you want to marry Jason."

Shane nods stiffly. "Just trust me on this. I've never wanted anything as much as I want a life with Jason."

"I know that," Rene admits with a soft sigh. "I just can't believe it."

"If I leave this here will you and Aunt Cindy work on it?" he asks, motioning to the yellow notes.

"If that's what you want."

"Thanks, Mom!" Shane glances at the clock, seeing that it reads four thirty-seven. They have two hours and twenty-three minutes until dinner. Shane's going to make sure that him and Jason make the most of that time together.

--

"Mmm," Shane hums, smiling against his lover's lush pink lips. His eyes open and his fingers, which were previously resting on Jason's sides, and tickles the older male softly. "Ready?"

Jason, smiling, presses a kiss to his fiancé's forehead. "Let's go." The twenty-year-old takes Shane's hand, pulling the teenager back out into the high-end department store. Presently, the couple is looking for stuff for the cabin, but Shane drank a large coke on the way here and had to make a bathroom stop before actually shopping.

"What first?" Jason asks, wrapping a protective arm around Shane's waist. He stuffs his right hand in the right back pocket of Shane's jeans.

"I don't know. What's the most important?" Shane retorts, glancing around at the clothing departments.

"I dunno either, Shay."

"Oh!" Shane gasps, eyeing the lingerie department. He pulls Jason in the direction and heads towards the panties, gravitating towards a pair of lace black ones and picking them up proudly. He has a pair similar to these already, but the pair he has back at the house doesn't have a cute little bow at the back. Holding them up to his waist the eighteen-year-old asks, "What d'you think?"

Jason's face has grown from pink to almost lobster red. "S-Shay, Baby, y-you already have some," he stutters nervously. "And they're _women's_," he whispers.

Shane frowns, pulling away so that Jason's hand is no longer in his pocket. He lowers the panties to an arm's length. "What's the matter, Jase? You don't think I could fill 'em out?" The teen spins around so that Jason can see his ass and then turns his head to look at Jason as well. The singer cups his own left cheek, squeezing it temptingly. "Hm?"

"_Shay_," Jason begs.

Giggling, Shane backs up so that his backside is pressed into Jason's groin area, wriggling his hips seductively.

And suddenly a random voice comes from somewhere nearby, but neither Shane nor Jason see the person who shouts out, "Get some!"

When Shane relieves the friction he faces his lover once more, only to see Jason with the sweetest, goofiest smile on his face. Reflecting that grin, Shane tosses the pair of panties back onto the rack and then grabs Jason's hands. He leans forward, bringing their lips together briefly. As soon as they're about to head to the house wares department, Shane's phone rings.

"Just a sec," the singer murmurs, releasing Jason's hands as he pulls the cell from his pocket. He glances at the screen and then up at his fiancé. "It's my dad."

"Answer it," Jason advises.

"I don't want to! I'm having fun." He frowns.

"Shay," Jason warns.

"Fine, fine!" Shane huffs. Just in the nick of time he accepts the call, putting the phone to his ear and answering shakily, "H-hello?"

Jason takes his lover's hand, walking towards the home department.

"Shane?" Jackson couldn't sound more regretful.

"Hi, D-Dad..."

"I've been worried about you," the businessman admits. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I wanted to apologize," Jackson sighs. "I'm really sorry about the way I acted and what I said last time. It's just that the whole deal with the baby and everything has been _so_ stressful."

"I bet."

"But that's no excuse," the father of two begins, "for the way I talked to you. I don't hope any of those things, Shay. I love you and I want the best for you."

About a minute ago Jason had sat Shane down on one of the model beds and currently the singer has teared up. Jason is nearby and has been keeping an eye on his lover so now that he sees Shane is upset, he comes back quickly. He pulls the singer into his arms as the first few tears escape.

"D-Daddy, I love you too. I'm sorry for being s-so selfish. I should've told you where I was going..."

Jason kisses Shane's temple soothingly.

"Well, everything has calmed down now. Josh and the baby are settled in and doing great."

"That's good." Shane sniffles and smiles weakly as Jason wipes his tears away. "What's my brother's name?"

"Carter Jackson Gray."

"Oh," Shane coos and he can't help but smile. "I like it."

"You do? Josh insisted that Jackson be his middle name."

"It's cute," Shane admits. "Do you have a picture you can send me?"

"Sure, but I'll have to do it later."

"How come? Where are you now?"

Jason gives Shane's forehead one last kiss before he walks out of view.

"Running errands. Josh is at home with the baby."

"Dad, I have something really, really important to tell you. I don't want you to freak out or anything, 'kay?"

"I'm a little apprehensive to agree to that, but okay," Jackson responds.

"I'm getting married."

"What?"

"Jason and I, we're getting married, Daddy. I already told Mom and she she's okay with it as long as I'm happy. I know you're thinking that we're too young for this but I need your support. No questions asked. We already started on the wedding and right now we're shopping for stuff for the house."

"A house?!"

"Well, technically it's a cabin but-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Shane, I think you're taking this all a bit too fast, don't you?"

"No, I don't. This is what I want. Jason wants it, too. We love each other and if you can't accept that then, well, I'm sorry."

"I'm not even married yet and I'm thirty-"

"I _know_ how old you are. Age doesn't matter. Couples used to get married when they were fifteen, sixteen. Just trust me on this. I gotta go or we're not gonna be able to get anything and be back in time for supper. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Shane, be careful."

"What?"

"Just be careful. I love you."

"Love you, too." Shane pulls the phone from his ear and hops off the bed, finding Jason in the small appliances department. He walks up behind the southern boy, wrapping his arms around Jason's waist. "Did you find anything?"

"Yep." Jason smiles proudly.

"What?" Shane asks, moving to his lover's side.

"A toaster, some silverware and some spatulas and stuff." Jason motions to a basket he had fetched while Shane was on the phone. "Wanna keep goin'?"

"If you want," Shane shrugs.

"I'm up for it." The two head to the bedding until Jason takes a turn to the left. "And I was thinkin' we could make a stop by the lingerie department."


	28. Oh, Baby

"Shay!" Jason calls from the kitchen.

Shane, who's painting the back bedroom, hollers back, "Yeah?!"

"Come 'ere!"

The singer plops his brush down in the tray of warm beige color, jogging into the front of the cabin where Jason is installing a new light fixture. "What?"

"Can you hand me that?" he asks, motioning to the screw driver on the counter.

"Oh, sure." The teen reaches out, grabbing the tool and handing it up to Jason.

"Thanks, Baby."

"Uh-huh." Shane reaches up, patting Jason's ass affectionately before going to the small refrigerator and taking out a bottle of natural spring water. "How's it coming?" he asks, twisting the cap off and taking a long drink.

"S'far s'good. What 'bout you?"

"Good," Shane confirms, a little breathless.

Today Jackson, Josh and Carter are flying in. They're coming for the wedding rehearsal and to help Rene and Cindy plan the honeymoon.

"Why don't you go get it wrapped up in there?" Jason suggests, climbing down from the step ladder. "Your dad's probably gonna be here soon."

"Mhm," Shane nods in agreement.

The couple shares a sweet kiss and, pulling back, Jason chuckles.

"You got paint on your chin," he murmurs with a smile, stroking a white smudge on his lover's perfect skin. "S'cute."

With sparkling eyes Shane loops his arms around his fiancé's waist. "Thanks."

"Hmm," Jason hums, leaning in for another kiss only to have Shane pull away.

Smiling, the singer touches the tip of Jason's nose with his index finger. "Get cleaned up before you try that again, 'kay?"

Jason frowns. "How come?"

"Jason, Honey, you smell," the musician admits honestly. "I told you to take a shower this morning, but no, you insisted on going to play with Yankee instead."

"I wanted to do it with you," Jason pouts.

"Well, now that you stink and I have paint on my chin, why don't we just shower here?"

"I don't wanna come back with wet hair," the older male pouts. "There ain't no tellin' what everyone'd think."

"Good idea." Shane smiles sweetly, leaving the room and going to put his brushes in plastic bags so they'll be ready first thing tomorrow. He carries the tray outside, rising it with water from the hose and he comes back in the cabin. "I'm ready."

"I know, Darlin'." Jason places his last remaining tools in his box before flipping the kitchen light off. He grabs his keys from the counter and ushers his husband-to-be out the door.

--

"Daddy!" Shane squeals, throwing his arms around Jackson's neck tightly. He squeezes the older man, smiling as he does so.

"Hey," Jackson chuckles, kissing his son's soft hair.

Pulling back the singer looks up at his parent. "Where's Josh? And the baby?"

"Oh, Josh wanted to get a hotel room back in town. He didn't want to impose and fill Cindy's house with unwanted guests."

"Dad, I want them here. Jason needs to meet Josh and I'm sure Cindy won't mind. She's a people person. And I wanna meet my brother."

"Well, Carter needed a nap because he didn't sleep on the plane. They'll be by later, Shay, I promise."

"Okay, well, um, why don't we go and sit down?" Shane pulls his dad by the sleeve into the living room where Rene is talking to Jason. "Hon, my dad's here," the musician speaks up.

Jason turns his head to the side, waving shyly. "Hi, Mr. Gray."

"Please, call me Jackson."

"Well, Mr. Gray, I ain't used to-"

"Daddy..."

"I guess it's fine if he says so," Jason reasons, shrugging. "Baby, come 'ere."

Shane plops down on the sofa next to his fiancé and the two share a passionate kiss. Jason, sensing the sensuality of the situation, pulls away before it's too late.

"R-Rene," Jackson stutters, noticing Shane's mother for the first time.

"Hi, Jack." Rene stands up, hugging the older man briefly.

"Y-y-you look so god- so good!" the man recovers nervously, mesmerized by the brunette bombshell.

"Thanks." The woman smirks, motioning to the empty chair beside her. "Sit down."

"Actually, there's something I needed to talk to the boys about."

"Go ahead, Jason and I were just talking about honeymoon possibilities."

"It's kind of a guy thing," Jackson explains further. "So could you-?"

Rene smiles sweetly, looking at her son and Jason before exiting the space.

Both Shane and Jason notice how Jackson's eyes follow Rene out of the room. Jackson then takes a seat, pulling something out of the pocket of his pants. He slides the dark-colored box across the coffee table and Shane grimaces when he sees what it is.

"Condoms, Dad?" Shane asks, half in horror and half in disbelief. His eyebrows are raised and his mouth is hanging open.

"I know you boys have promised to wait until the wedding night but I just wanted you to be safe in case anything happens before then. I know how guys are, I am one. One thing leads to another and, well, you know the rest."

Shane reaches out, grabbing the box. "Thanks, Dad." He tosses them in Jackson's lap. "But we don't need these. C'mon, Jase. I'm tired." The musician stands up and tugs on Jason's arm.

"Shay, Baby," Jason responds, a little shy to admit that he thinks Jackson has good intentions.

"Come _on_," Shane insists.

Jason stands to his feet, pulling free from his lover's grip. "No."

"_What_?"

"I think your dad's got a good point."

"We aren't going to need those," Shane gestures to the condoms, "until _after_ the wedding and _after_ the reception. Offer them to us then and we'll probably take them."

"Shane-" Jason starts again.

"We. Don't. Need. Them." The words leave the musician's lips in a harsh manner, silencing Jason. More than likely Jason keeps quiet not because he's listening to Shane but because if he agrees with him then maybe, _maybe_ he'll get a little something on the side, just to tide him over until the wedding night. "We don't need them, do we, Jase?" Shane turns his head, winking at his lover.

Jason's tongue practically falls out of his mouth. "Nope. I'm real sorry, but now that I think about I don't think we need 'em just yet."

"Alright," Jackson sighs. He murmurs something about going to talk to Shane's mom, laeving the two alone.

The older male asks, "Shay?"

"Yeah?"

Jason stands up, taking Shane's hand and pulling him outside. "I wanna go on a trail ride. D'you mind?"

"Do I get to sit behind you and hug your waist and rest my head on your shoulder like people do in perfume commercials?"

Jason squeezes his lover's fingers, chuckling softly. "Sure, Baby, if that's what you want."


	29. You And I Will Be A Tough Act To Follow

"So how're you guys gonna do this?" Nate asks as the three hang out in Jason's bare bedroom. The husbands-to-be have been living on minimal amounts of clothing, as the majority of their things are waiting for them back at the cabin.

"Do what?" Jason responds, repeatedly running his fingers through Shane's silky hair.

"This whole... wedding thing."

"Well, the wedding's tonight," Shane states stupidly. "After the reception we're gonna spend the night at the cabin."

"You guys aren't going on a honey moon?"

"We don't want one," Jason confirms. "Shane's momma wants us to have one, but we just wanna spend time alone together."

Nate nods, looking at the younger of the two. "Your mom's the hot brunette, right?"

Shane laughs a bit. "Yeah, sure." She's the only woman here besides Cindy.

"She is fucking _gorgeous_!" the curly-haired boy exclaims.

"Forgive Nate," Jason says, looking down at Shane and putting his lips to his lover's ear. "He's a bit unlucky."

"No, I'm not. Shut up."

Shane comes out of nowhere, saying, "Yeah, well, apparently my dad thinks she's gorgeous, too."

"Hm?" Jason asks, looking down at Shane. "Baby, what're you talkin' about?"

"You saw him earlier! He was totally drooling after her."

"Aw, c'mon, Shay. I'm sure your daddy's just tired from having a new baby around. He's gay for cryin' out loud."

"But admit it, Hon. If you didn't have me you'd be having those thoughts, too. My mom's beautiful."

"Nope," Jason replies immediately and with a shake of his head. "You're the only one I have thoughts 'bout." Jason chuckles, leaning down and kissing the side of Shane's neck. "You're my baby boy."

Shane's stomach tingles like mad as he looks up at Jason adoringly. "Aww," he coos, grabbing Jason's face and kissing those perfectly pink lips.

Jason grins against his lover's mouth, draping one leg over Shane's waist and pulling the younger boy against him.

Nate clears his throat loudly. "Okay, that's enough."

Shane giggles, pushing his fiancé away gently.

"My God, I can't wait to see you barefoot and pregnant," Jason murmurs against Shane's cheek.

With a look of disapproval Shane's face turns serious. "We need condoms."

"I have condoms," Nate breaks in, pulling his wallet from his back pocket. After searching several compartments he frowns. "Nope, never mind. I'm out."

"Your daddy brought some," Jason reminds Shane.

"I don't wanna use _those_. I don't like that brand, anyway. They slip off too easily."

"How d'you know?" Jason asks offensively.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes, I do."

"Carson used them."

"Oh. Well, I don't wanna brag but maybe he just couldn't fill 'em out like I can," the southern boy admits with a smug smile.

"Mmm, he was definitely not as big as you," Shane confirms.

"Oh my God! Guys, really? Are you really talking about Jason's dick size while I'm right here?"

"Sorry," the musician calls over his shoulder, resting his head on his lover's chest.

"I thought you guys were waiting until marriage, anyway."

"For intercourse," Jason clarifies. "We do other stuff."

"And I need to know this?"

"You asked."

"Babe, do you think we have time to run to town?" Shane questions suddenly.

"For what?" Jason responds.

"Condoms. Oh, and lube."

"Let's go."

"M'kay."

Shane gets to his feet with the help of Jason, and Nate follows the couple out of the room. Once downstairs, the musician strays from Jason's side and heads to the kitchen. "Hey, Momma, me and- oh!"

Rene pulls out of Jaskson's arms, turning rapidly in the direction of her shocked son. "Shane! W-we were just-"

The eighteen-year-old shakes his head, tears filling his eyes as he rushes past his husband-to-be and out the front door.

"Shane!" Jason calls, running after his partner. He catches Shane's arm as Nate heads to Jason's truck with the keys. "Baby, what?"

"They were kissing!" Shane hollers.

"Who?" Jason demands. "Who was kissin'?"

"My _mom_! I w-walked in the kitchen and they were standing there tongue fucking each other!"

"No," the ranch hand gasps in horror, pulling Shane into his arms. "O-oh, Baby Doll."

"Why?! Why, Jason?! She said she changed! A-and my dad! His boyfriend just had a _baby_! He's gay for fuck's sake!"

Rene approaches Jason slowly, a look of apprehension and guilt placed upon her lovely features. "Shane-"

"No!" the singer breaks in, pulling from Jason's grip. "I don't wanna hear your goddamn excuses! How could you go and do something like that?! Mom, you said you changed!"

"Let me explain!" Rene snaps back.

"You know Dad's boyfriend just had a baby, right? _Dad's_ baby?"

"Why are you defending him? He's the one who came on to me."

"W-what?" Shane asks, his voice slightly altered from the yelling. He allows himself to be pulled into Jason's arms as the Texan presses a kiss to Shane's hair.

"I was in the kitchen making a glass of tea and he came in. We started talking and he started moving closer to me and before I knew it his tongue was half-way down my throat."

"Oh." Shane nods, taking a deep breath. Jason wipes Shane's runny nose with the end of his plaid shirt sleeve and kisses his head once more.

"I'm not saying that I didn't like it, but-"

"Mom!" Shane squeals.

"-I know he's not available. I'm concentrating on the rest of my life right now, Shay. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"O-okay," he sighs, allowing his head to fall on Jason's shoulder. "We're gonna run to town with Nate. We'll be right back. D'you need anything?"

"No, but hurry. You two are gonna have to be getting ready soon. In about two hours."

"'Kay," both boys agree in unison.

--

It's nearly ten o'clock at night now and the yard around the ranch is decked out magnificently. White lights are strung through the many trees and round tables draped in crimson cloth litter the far west yard. The dirty dinner dishes are cleared away and only half the guests remain as things are winding down for the night. It's only hours until Jason and Shane will truly belong to each other.

Shane, dressed in a cream-colored tuxedo, is in Jason's arms, his head lying on his husband's shoulder as the two repeat a simple slow dance pattern. Wearing a traditional black tuxedo, Jason puts a different twist to his attire with a matching cowboy hat and a pair of snakeskin boots.

"I can't believe it," Jason murmurs against the shell of his husband's ear. "I just can't believe it. I'm married." Never in Jason's wildest dreams has he pictured himself dancing under the stars with the most beautiful boy in his arms. His grip on Shane tightens, his hand rubbing soothing circles on the small of Shane's back when he realizes just lucky he is.

The singer lets out a hum of agreement. "Me either," he whispers, closing his eyes as his forehead rests against his lover's neck. "It was beautiful, wasn't it?"

"Mm-hmm. And that cake was t'die for," Jason admits with a chuckle.

Shane giggles in agreement before pressing a kiss into Jason's ear. "Could you be any happier?"

"Ask me in the mornin'," Jason muses, bringing their bodies even closer together.

**I know it was kind of an awkward chapter but make what you want of it. ;] Just one more!**


	30. This Silver Leaves Me Longing For Gold

**SURPRISE! Part 2!

* * *

**

The couple is headed to the cabin now. It's nearly midnight and they've changed out of their tuxes. Back in regular clothes, both boys are feeling a bit more comfortable now. They're snuggled in the front seat of Jason's pickup.

"Jase?" Shane asks suddenly.

"Yeah, Baby?"

"Do you think my dad and Josh are gonna stay together?"

Jason glances at his husband momentarily. "Why d'you ask?"

"'Cause I was watching at the wedding and they didn't talk too much. Josh didn't even stay for the reception. He rushed out before we even started taking pictures..."

The older boy raises his arm, draping it over his lover's shoulders. "He's got a newborn baby, Shay. Can you blame 'im for not stayin'?"

"Well, not really, but I... I don't know."

"Is this really somethin' that we should be talkin' about on our weddin' night?"

"No, but I really need to. I don't know. It's just bothering me really bad. Before we left my dad said he was just gonna stay at Aunt Cindy's house 'cause he was to tired and didn't wanna drive back to the hotel. And I heard Carlisle say to Eric that they were gonna have champagne back at the house after we left."

"Well, you don't want your daddy to end up dead d'you? Or stuck in prison for killin' someone 'cause he fell asleep at the wheel?"

"No," Shane admits in all honesty. "But my mom's staying there, too!"

"And?" Jason presses.

"They're gonna drink."

"And?"

"They're gonna fuck!" the singer whines, growing annoyed with Jason's cluelessness. "And because they're gonna fuck everything's gonna be fucked up! Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck... me!" he groans in frustration. He huffs heavily. "I just- I don't know."

The vehicle goes silent and Jason thinks about how to respond to his touchy lover. He's not sure where it comes from but he's positive that it's a good reply. "Shane," he starts, sighing softly, "you parents are grown ups."

Shane scoffs lightly. "Grown ups?"

"They're allowed t'make their own decisions."

"B-but-" the younger male stutters, even more frustrated.

Jason turns his head, kissing the side of his husband's face. "Baby, I know you care, but some things are just outta your control."

"I-I know," Shane sighs, reaching up with his right hand and interlacing his fingers with Jason's. "I want them to be together, but Daddy's with Josh and they just had Carter and my mom's focusing on her life right now and trying to get back on her feet and it seems so perfect, you know? But it could be even better if they were together. But I don't want Josh to be hurt, even though he _was_ kind of a bitch. And I thought my dad was gay, but apparently he's not? And I don't want sex to be the only reason my parents are together. And-"

Jason cuts in suddenly saying, "Shay, you're babblin'."

"I'm sorry," he whimpers, nuzzling his head against the shoulder of Jason's plaid long sleeved over shirt. "I just... I want them all to be happy like you and me. They deserve it, especially Momma."

The remaining seven minutes of the ride is silent. When Jason's pulled up to the cabin he cuts the engine, hopping out of the truck immediately and jogging over to Shane's side of the vehicle. He opens the door and Shane nearly jumps into his husband's arms, giggling as he does so.

With Shane in his grasp bridal-style, Jason proudly walks up to the porch and twists the door knob. Pushing the portal open he looks down at Shane, smiling. "Ready?"

"Uh-huh," Shane agrees, smiling just as widely as his husband.

"Over the threshold!" the twenty-year-old exclaims, running into the cabin and towards the first bedroom. The couple land on the bed, Shane pinned under Jason, and they're both laughing incredibly hard.

"J-Jase," Shane pants after minute or so of hard giggles, frantically trying to push his husband away.

"Oh!" the Texan gasps, pulling back. With a goofy smile he leans forward, placing a kiss on Shane's forehead. "Sorry, Baby."

In acceptance Shane returns Jason's kiss, sitting up Indian-style. "I'm pooped. How about you?"

"Me too," Jason agrees with a nod. "D'you wanna shower while I bring the gifts in?"

Shane nods shyly, his cheeks turning pink as he looks down at the bed spread. In only hours the two will be passed out here in each other's arms. They'll have made love, Shane will have taken Jason's virginity and given nothing in return. He can't help but feel a little guilty for that.

Jason turns, walking out to the truck and lowering the tailgate as Shane stands to his feet, a little shaky now, and heads to the bathroom.

--

"Jack," the brunette sighs, her silk covered fingers stroking the two day stubble on her baby daddy's face. Her crimson red finger nails contrast beautifully with Jackson's olive skin, making the situation even more unbearable for the man.

The two have been like this for a short while, ever since Jackson came upstairs with a bottle of cheap champagne and interrupted Rene. At first he was only going to offer her a drink but when he saw the goddess splayed out on the bed reading, he invited himself in. They've been talking about how unbelievable it is that Shane is married, and just recently have moved on to talking about their past. They're lying together, facing each other, both entranced by the chemistry between them. Courtesy of the alcohol, Jackson felt obligated to offered his services to Rene.

"Hm?" Jackson responds, tentatively running his fingers over the lace neckline of Rene's gown.

"I can't. I can't. I'm sorry, I just can't. You're gay, and-"

He traces a light line over her right breast, down into her cleavage. "C'mon, Baby."

"I'm not your baby." Rene stops the contact by reaching up between their bodies with her free hand and grabbing Jackson's wandering fingers. She then lets go of them and pulls the champagne bottle out of the man's grip. "You've had too much to drink," she assumes, swinging the bottle around and setting it on the bedside table. As she returns to her previous position she's caught off guard by Jackson's mouth.

With their lips touching Jackson breathes, "You _could_ be my baby."

Rene can barely resist the temptation anymore. It's been so long since she's been with a man, especially a man who's so eager. Her instincts are telling her to roll over and spread her legs, but her heart can't quite let go of the commitment she's made to Shane.

"You're in a relationship," Rene states as Jackson's hand runs up and over her smooth calf. "You have a _child_, Jack."

"Just one night," Jackson begs, bringing his hand to her bosom stroking her covered nipple soothingly. "Just one time. Just to remember."

"We're guests in this house!" she whispers harshly.

"We'll be quiet," Jack promises, throwing a leg over Rene's waist and pulling himself on top of her. His right hand comes to the strap of her cotton night gown and his index finger hooks it, pulling it off her shoulder as he lowers his mouth onto hers.

Rene sighs, angry at herself for caving. Angry at herself for breaking her promise to Shane. Angry at herself because she's never felt so good.


	31. Hear Him Scream Your Name

Shane sits on the bed in his little lace panties. The lube and condom are set out on the bedside table, ready to be used and discarded.

Shane's eyes are wide with curiosity as Jason emerges from the bathroom. His hair is mostly dry, just slightly damp. As the singer rakes his eyes over that glorious tan body belonging to his husband, his orbs stop at Jason's large and rather erect cock.

"I couldn't wait," Jason admits, crossing the room and stepping between Shane's legs. His hand comes up to stroke Shane's cheek, his white gold wedding band contrasting beautifully with the soft skin beneath it. He lowers himself so that his mouth is next to Shane's ear. "I just kept thinkin' of you sittin' in here with in little lace panties on lookin' all pretty for me..." He trails off with a smirk. "Look at what'cha did."

Shane looks up at Jason innocently. "Oops."

"Come 'ere," Jason grins, suddenly grabbing Shane's thighs and pulling the younger boy onto his back. He crawls up so that he's pinning Shane down. "Look at you," he whispers, dropping his head. "You're so fuckin' hot," Jason moans into Shane's ear, taking the singer's earlobe between his teeth and nibbling on it in a playful manner.

Shane swears his cock doubles in size as those dirty words leave his virgin husband's lips. He grunts almost inaudibly as Jason's hand covers his growing bulge and rubs it carefully. "Here," he murmurs, grabbing the left side of his underwear and pulling them down.

Jason sits back on his heels, completing the motion and pulling the black panties off of Shane's legs. He tosses them somewhere in the background, and they just happen to land on the bedroom door knob. Jason chuckles, looking at Shane. "Much better," he comments, resuming his position.

Shane timidly reaches out, grabbing the back of Jason's head and bringing their lips together. He doesn't hesitate and runs his tongue over Jason's bottom lip, feeling his cock grow with Jason's rubbing. He buries his fingers in the chestnut hair, twisting it gently.

Jason is kissing back fiercely and willingly opens his mouth to Shane, who slips his tongue in. Shane grunts again, thrusting his hips into Jason's suddenly. His stomach tingles as their naked members grind against each other and Shane bucks again, earning a giggle from Jason.

The kiss continues as Jason takes over the dominant role now, running his tongue along the insides of Shane's cheeks and tasting remnants of the delicious almond amaretto wedding cake. He replants his lips, kissing delicately as Shane's muscle probes against his own.

Jason is the one to break the contact as his mouth begins to nibble at Shane's jaw and neck neck, earning soft whimpers from the ever-horny singer. The twenty-year-old picks a spot to suckle - the area right below Shane's ear - and does so until Shane forcefully brings their mouths together again. He's almost ready to make wild love, but figures just a little more foreplay couldn't hurt.

Meanwhile Jason's hands are roaming. Roaming all over the goldmine that is his husband's body. The southern boy makes sure to touch, stroke, caress every smooth area of Shane; his chest, his belly, his hips, his arms, his shoulders, his thighs, and to pay special attention to Shane's nipples because the singer seems to like than an awful lot. After several more minutes of intense contact Jason lowers his hand boldly, trailing his fingers down between Shane's legs.

Shane slows his mouth movement, about to tell Jason that he's ready whenever he is, but for some reason can't detach his cavern from the Texas boy's.

It isn't until Jason's fingers actually press between Shane's ass that Shane ceases kissing.

"What're you-?" the musician asks after breaking away.

"Don't you need-?"

"No," Shane replies with a shake of his head. "I'm used to it, remember?"

He retracts his fingers. "Right."

"Sorry, Hon," Shane admits apologetically. "I just don't like it."

"S'kay. A-are you ready, Baby?"

"Uh-huh," the singer nods breathlessly.

"Me too." With a smile Jason pumps himself a few times before reaching over and grabbing the condom. He brings the small packet to his mouth, ripping it open with his teeth and spitting the top strip onto the floor. His fingers fumble with the elastic disk until Shane reaches out.

"Can I?" he asks shyly.

With a nod Jason allows his lover to take the rubber out of the foil and roll it on, leaving a little less than an inch at the end so that Jason's seed will have a place to go. After a generous amount of lube is placed on the condom and over Shane, the two resume their positions; Shane on his back with his legs spread and bent, Jason with one hand on either side of his husband's hips and positioned between Shane's glorious thighs. Jason's face is lingering over Shane's, and their breath is mingling.

"Ready?" Jason asks in that accent that nearly kills Shane. His breath is hot against the singer's lips, but Shane wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yes," Shane replies, nodding rapidly. "Jason, please."

"'K-kay." Jason grips the base of his cock, lining himself up with his ever-ready husband. His fingers lightly stroke the singer's plump thighs as he eases the head into Shane's entrance.

Shane shifts slightly on the mattress, his eyelids fluttering closed. "O-oh," whimpers, half in pleasure and only a little in pain. He's practically seeing stars when he reaches up and pulls Jason's face down to his. The singer manages to open his eyes long enough to connect gazes with Jason and when that happens, Shane can't help but press a firm, loving kiss on his husband's mouth.

Jason smiles as he breaks the contact, lowering his lips and pressing them into Shane's shoulder lightly, still allowing the younger boy to adjust to the intrusion and still holding back frolm pushing all the way in immediately.

"Tell me when," the southern boy instructs, his moist breath ghosting over Shane's cheek.

Twenty-two seconds go by.

With a little grunt Shane shifts his hips, getting just a little closer to his partner. "I'm good."

"Sure?"

"Yeah..." Shane trails off, raising a hand and running it through Jason's soft hair with a faint smile playing on his lips.

Jason pushes all the way into Shane me in one smooth motion. It feels so new and yet so familiar, a thousand times better than anyone that Shane has ever been with. With a hand now on Jason's broad chest, his palm over Jason's ever-steady beat of life, Shane presses his lips to his husband's and realizes that he can feel Jason's pulse through his cock. That's something Shane's never been able to feel before.

"O-oh, Shay," Jason mutters, ignoring his male instincts to start pounding away. The only reason he can concentrate on something other than his throbbing, needy cock is because Shane has never looked or felt so beautiful. Sure, the actor's mouth was a heavenly cavern, but this is so different, so much more special. And what's even better is that Shane is completely naked, his small body pinned under Jason's, and it's all done passionately.

Shane groans, turning his head to the side. One hand comes up to play with his left nipple as his toes curl from the pleasure he's feeling as Jason picks up a fast-paced rhythm.

Actions and moans and grunts progress steadily from here. The movements speed up and both boys are aching with pleasure. Shane suddenly stops the fluid motions, putting a hand to Jason's chest.

"Stop," he requests softly.

"Why?" comes Jason's reply.

Shane gently pushes Jason back, crawling to the edge of the bed. "Lie down," he instructs. When Jason does as he's told Shane moves to straddle his husband's hips. He leans forward, lowering himself so their chests are two inches apart as Jason grasps his cock from the front, lining himself up with his lover and then pushing in very easily.

"Better?" he asks with a small smile.

"Fuck yeah," Jason curses, bringing his arms round Shane as he begins to thrust wildly into the singer. It's not long after that when things climax. Jason jabs at just the right angle inside of Shane, causing the younger boy to erupt in pleasure.

"There!" he gasps, reaching down and grabbing his own stiff member before he begins to pump it wildly. Jason obeys the command given to him, delighted with the excitement he's giving his husband. "Oh! Oh, J-Jason! Oh! So g-good! Oh! O-oh, Jase! Jas_on_!"

Shane's eyes are squeezed closed as he comes, his insides clenching once, tightly, and then it's as if he's having contractions. He rides the waves of his orgasm, wriggling around frantically as Jason's thrusts get hard, rough and precise, the head of his penis probing and scraping across Shane's enlarged prostate.

And then comes Jason. He throws his head back against the pillow as his arms tighten around his husband as the southern boy thrusts up into his lover four more times.

When the movement stops Shane lowers his head into the crook of Jason's neck. His knees slide outwards and now he's lying fully on top of the twenty-year-old. With a shaky breath the singer presses his lips into Jason's upper jaw, groaning with contentment as he does so.

Jason's cock is still inside of Shane and he wasn't going to pull out just yet but Shane ruins those plans, lifting his hips just barely until Jason falls out.

"What?" the older of the two asks, turning his head to look at Shane.

"Easier to take it off when you're still kinda..." Shane trails off, wriggling against Jason's semi-hard shaft.

"Oh." Jason leans up momentarily, reaching between the two when Shane raises up and pulling the condom off. He carelessly throws it onto the floor, wrapping his arms around Shane once more when he lies back. "I'm glad we waited," he says against his husband's ear.

"Why?"

He smirks playfully. "You're loud."

Shane can't help but giggle, turning so that his nose is nuzzling Jason's hair. "You're fast."

Jason gives his mate an amused look. "Shay..."

"What?"

"Nothin'." The twenty-year-old sighs softly as he begins to rub slow, soothing circles across the small of Shane's back. "Tired?" he asks, pressing his lips to Shane's hair.

"Yeah," Shane whispers, falling into delirium.

Jason stays here for now, stroking Shane's silky skin and pressing feathery kisses to the singer's hair. When he's sure Shane is out like a light, Jason reaches over and taps the lamp base until the room is dark. He then reaches down, grabbing the comforter and bringing it over their spent bodies.

Jason settles down a bit further, turning to his side so that Shane is snuggled against his chest. With a shy smile the twenty-year-old leans in, kissing Shane's stilled lips, and he can't help but begin to whisper his wedding vow.

"From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Shane, to be my husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end."

Jason moves once more, this time to lean down and kiss Shane's forehead as the tears that have welled up in his eyes slide slowly down his cheeks.


End file.
